My Angel Love Song
by FriedPotatoWithMashedTomato
Summary: Mikan has always been disturbed by her past. She tried to ignore it until that inevitable day! When she thought it wouldn't get worse,she suddenly finds out that she was already betrothed to her father's friend's son! Who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

"My Angel Love Song"

- Nikoli-chan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"My First Kiss"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a lovely morning I went down the stairs to be greeted by no one. It has been this way ever since my parents left. They're working overseas. My mom is a wonderful pianist and a great singer. She composed a lot of songs and had many concerts around the world. Currently she's in Vienna for another concert. My father, in the other hand, is an illustrious movie director and novelist. His works are considered to be a legend in his choice of career. He's somewhere in Australia shooting for another box office hit. It has been 6 years since they left. They rarely call or have a visit even during the holiday seasons. But they never forget to send money for my living. They're a pair of workaholics but I think they're just using their jobs as an excuse for not seeing each other.

As I ate by myself, someone came and barged in.

"MIKAN!" shouted a girl. "We're late, idiot!" she went straight to the kitchen guessing that I was still eating my breakfast.

"Ohayo, Hotaru!" I greeted her.

"Stop dawdling and hurry up." She scolded.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me take a bath first and then we can go. And would you stop banging the door." I said before running up the stairs.

I live alone in this large house. I don't have a maid to clean it up or anyone I live with. Every morning I wake up with no one to greet. Hotaru comes over during school days and makes sure I won't be late for school. She's my cousin and my best friend but I treat her more like of a nagging mother. My parents asked her family to take care of me while they're away. They're really nice and they even offered me to live with them since my parents work abroad. But I refused. I don't want to be a burden to their family. Besides, I can't leave this place where I had my memories together with my whole family.

"Hotaru! Let's go!" I said as I dashed out of my house already wearing my school uniform. Hotaru followed and we both walked to school.

I'm studying in Saint Anne's Academy, an all girls' school, while Hotaru studies in Alice Academy, an exclusive school for geniuses. It wasn't a shock for me when I heard that she got admitted to that school because she's definitely a genius.

As we both walked side by side, I grabbed onto Hotaru's arm. "It's a very nice day, ne?" I asked her.

She suddenly glared at me and said, "Let go of me. It would be a nice day if I don't see you."

"Mou… That's so mean." I pouted.

Hotaru is a cold blooded person. She's really smart and pretty. At first, when my mom introduced her, I thought she was weird but she's really nice. Though she looks like she doesn't care at all, she's actually a softie inside.

As we continued walking, we bumped into this really nice guy. "Ohayo! Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan!"

"R-Ruka-pyon!" I stuttered. I don't know why but every time I see him, my heart skips. "O-Ohayo!"

"Ohayo!" Hotaru greeted. "Well, I have to go. I don't want to be late for school." She patted my back and then turned to Ruka. "Take care of her, Nogi." Hotaru glared at him and then ran off. Though, they attend the same school, Hotaru is in bad terms when it comes to Ruka.

"H-Hotaru!" I tried to stop her but she already left. "Geez…"

"She looks like she's in a hurry." I heard him say.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Well?" He suddenly flashed a smile at me. "Shall we?" He took my hand and walked.

It seemed so embarrassing. I was blushing extremely and he's holding my hand. My body turned stiff and I felt my heart thump really hard.

Ruka suddenly stopped at a corner and looked at me.

"W-What's wrong?!" I asked.

"Nothing…" he said. "You're cheeks are red. I find it cute."

"Uhh…"

"Well, this is where we have to go our separate ways. See you again." Ruka said. He released my hand and walked away.

I stared at his figure until he was gone.

"Kyaa! He's so cute! Those icy blue eyes, that blonde hair, that cute face, everything about him makes my heart skip!" I squealed but then it struck me. "Oh my! I'm late!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day ended and it was time to go home. A sudden sad sensation overwhelmed inside of me when I realized that there is no point of going back home when no one's waiting for you. Loneliness is an awful thing to experience and that's the same emotion I feel every single passing day.

I walked mindlessly until I found myself at the park. It was getting dark but my mind never thought of going back home right now. I sat on a nearby bench and sighed.

Just then… I heard a rustle coming from the bushes. It came closer and closer. I stood guard grabbing hold to my bag. I felt like running but my feet wouldn't move.

From the bushes, out came 3 thugs holding a bottle of alcohol on one hand each.

"Wahaha… Why don't we go back to that beer house again and wreck the whole place…" said the bald guy.

"That would be fun…" the other guy said.

"Hey!" The man wearing a ripped shirt saw me. "Well, lookie here. I think a kitten just got lost in the wilderness."

"Ooh… a high school student. Why don't we have some fun, little kitty?" said the other guy.

By the way they look at me; I figured that they were planning on doing some repulsive things with me. I turned to run away but it was too late. I'm trapped, surrounded by these three thugs.

I glared at them. "Go away or I'll scream for help!"

"Feisty! I like you." the bald guy grabbed my hand and pinned me to the ground. "Your body's perfect for a high school student. It would be a shame to hide it underneath these clothes."

He flashed a malicious smile and took a knife out.

"HHHEEE…mpff…" I screamed but the other man covered my mouth.

"Don't shout, you little brat."

"Hey!" The guy with the ripped shirt suddenly called for their attention. "Did you hear something? It feels like somebody's watching us."

"Don't be a paranoid and help us!" The bald guy shouted. He then turned to me and grinned. "Now where we? Oh yeah… It would be nice to expose your body." He began using the knife and ripped my blouse open. I felt his other hand caressing my legs and now making its way up.

Escaping is the only thing that runs through my mind. Before they could even molest me more, I bit the other guy's hand and kicked the bald guy's precious jewels that made him wince in pain. I quickly lifted myself up to carry on my escape. But luck wasn't on my side; the guy with the ripped shirt grabbed a hold on me. "Let go of me you, jerk!"

I tried kicking but he won't budge.

"Do you think we would let you go that easily?" he threatened. He pulled out a knife and pointed it to my chest. "Stay quite and I won't pierce this knife right down into your heart."

"You vile jerk!" I glared at him.

"Be an obedient girl and let us use your body." He said running his knife gently onto my neck. "Hm… you have a pretty face." He scanned my face. "Your lips look soft. Want me to kiss you?"

Just when I thought my life would end, someone showed up. "Oi! Would you quiet down there? I'm trying to sleep here."

"Who the hell is that?" The guy said.

"Would you shut up?! And let that noisy brat go!" a boy suddenly jumped off a branch on a tree.

"Wha?... who are you?"

"Doesn't matter… but I won't forgive you for disturbing my sleep." The boy said.

The moon had already appeared and shined down upon his presence. His messy raven hair glossed with the moonlight and hid his crimson red eyes. He has that sinister look on his face that gave everyone shivers.

"Ha! You're just a kid! This would be too easy." gloated the guy who was holding me. "What are you waiting for? Get rid of him!" He instructed his comrades.

The other two followed what he said. With a knife in their hands, they took their assault.

"Heh…" but the boy seemed calm. With a swift move, he hit them both behind the neck. The two fell unconscious and the last man standing was the one who was holding me. The boy then turned to our direction and gave a menacing look. "How boring… I thought they would give me a good fight."

"S-Stand back!" The man began to stutter. "Or I'll kill her!" He pointed the knife on my neck.

I felt the sharpness of the blade as it touched my skin. I gave out a slight moan because it stings.

"Go ahead! Like I care." The raven-haired boy arrogantly said.

"What?! Then why would you even bother jumping out and saving me?!" I was ticked off.

"Who said that I came here to rescue you?"

"Idiot!"

"Fine! Then, I'll kill her!" The man interrupted and aimed for the strike.

I closed my eyes preparing myself for death. But before the sharp stabbing pain could ever come to me, the boy quickly hit his hand.

'CLANK!' The knife fell from the man's hand.

Without anything to defend himself, he finally released me and ran away.

"Tch… Coward." I heard the boy say.

Feeling relieved, I fell to my knees. "Sigh… that was so close. Thank you… whoever you are."

"Hmp! There's nothing to thank about. I'm not used to seeing anyone stepping on those who are weak. And besides, those repulsive creatures kept on acting like they own everything." He then walked up to me and offered a hand. "Here…"

Now that he's near, I suddenly recognized his face. **'Ah! No! It couldn't be… this guy's… Natsume Hyuuga?!' **Memories suddenly flashed before my eyes. Those memories that I've tried so hard to forget came back to me when I saw his face.

"Hey! Have we met?" he suddenly asked. "Your face looks so familiar."

"N-No! You've mistaken me for some other person." I said hoping that he wouldn't recognize me. **'Aargh! It's Natsume Hyuuga. But there's nothing to worry about! I didn't like him very much because he looks so scary! I'm sure he won't recognize me since he doesn't like me that much neither.'** I stood up and held my blouse together. I took my bag and walked away but then…

"Hey!" he called out.

'**Oh no!'** I stopped on my pace. my heart thumped harder and faster. **'No… please don't recognize me!'**

"Are you going to ignore me again? Mikan Sakura?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- While walking down the streets ---

Natsume was kind enough to lend me his jacket since my clothes were ripped off I should be thankful that he came and saved me but why am I regretting it?

"Err… uhm… I'm so sorry…" I apologized casting my head down. As much as possible, I want to avoid his striking gaze.

"Ever since Ruka's birthday 3 years ago, you've always ignored me. Did I do something wrong?" he inquired.

"It's not your fault but… uhm…" I stuttered. I found it hard to put my explanation into simple words. "Remember… 3 years ago… at Ruka's birthday bash?"

"Yup! Why?"

"Well, I asked Koko to give me something to drink but he accidentally gave me wine. Even though I only took a sip, I easily got drunk. You see, I can't tolerate any liquor that contains alcohol."

"Uh-huh…"

"Err… I felt dizzy that time and my mind was going crazy. I felt like throwing up so you sat next to me and quickly patted my back." I glanced at him making sure that he was listening… and surprisingly, he was! "And… and…" his gaze somehow made me feel a bit conscious of myself. "You… volunteered to take me home. You carried me all the way to your limousine but then… I had some hallucinations and mistook you for another person. I even said these weird words like 'I love you'. I couldn't stop myself and suddenly, out of the blue…I…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- Flashback ---

--- Ruka's House ---

Ruka invited me to his birthday 3 years ago. He also invited Hotaru even though they're not that close…

"Aargh! I did come but what am I supposed to do now?" I said to myself as I hesitated to knock on the door. "Geez… Hotaru said she'd come but she never did!"

The door suddenly opened as I was talking to myself.

"Mikan-chan! I'm glad you're here. I worried that you wouldn't come." Ruka greeted me. "Come in!"

Ruka held me by the hand and led me to the rest of the guest. It really amazed me on how big his house is so without even realizing, we got to the living room.

"Oh there's the guest of honor! We've been looking for you Ruka!" a boy with tannic colored hair approached us. "Ah… who's this?"

"Introduce us to your cute friend." A short-haired dude said.

"You look so pretty." Another blonde boy complimented. "What's your name?"

"Everyone! This is Mikan Sakura a special friend of mine. Mikan… meet Koko (tannic spiky haired), Mochu (Short-haired dude) and Yuu (another blonde boy)" Ruka introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" I said feeling a bit embarrassed with all these people around me.

Just then…

"Happy Birthday, Ruka!" another guest arrived.

"Ah… here's the little jerk. You're late!" Ruka scolded.

"I got into a mess. You should be more thankful I came. I don't usually come to an occasion like this."

"There you go again. Being stubborn and all."

I stared at the new arrival's face and seemed a bit drawn to him. **'Kyaa! He looks so cute!'** I thought in mind.

The boy noticed me and said. "Who's the little girl?"

"Ah… I forgot to introduce you." Ruka rubbed the back of his head. "Mikan… this is Natsume Hyuuga, my cousin. Natsume… this is Mikan Sakura, a special friend of mine."

"Nice to…" I was about to greet him but he cut me off.

"Hey! How old are you?"

"13."

"Really? I thought you were 10." He smirked as he patted my head. "You look like a kid."

"Pardon?" I was sort of ticked off by him but I calmed myself down. "You know… at first I thought you were nice but I guess first impressions are often wrong. You're an insensitive jerk! And don't call me a kid" I slapped his hand away.

"Now, Now… don't treat her that way, Natsume." Koko got in the way. He suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me away. "Come, Mikan-chan! Let's go there and have some fun!"

"Eh? What kind of fun? Are we playing a game?"

As soon as I was out of sight, Ruka said. "You should apologize to her."

"What for?"

"Natsume!"

"Fine!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening…

I spend the whole time talking with Koko. Well, he did all the talking because he's always blabbering about himself.

"Hey! Are you thirsty?"

"Uh…"

"Wait here. I'll go get something."

"No wait! I'm fine!" I said but he already left. I then sat there with people I'm not familiar with. I watched Ruka entertain the other guest. I then rolled my eyes to the other direction and saw a bored Natsume sitting alone in one corner. I giggled softly because he looked cute. His eyes suddenly turned to my direction and met my own. I immediately looked away and pretended nothing happened.

"Here you go." Koko returned with two glasses of unknown liquid.

"Thanks." I said taking the other glass. I took a sip as Koko started blabbering, mostly of himself of course.

But then, my head got dizzy. **'Ah… Is this… wine?'**

'CRASH' the glass slipped from my hands.

"Oh! Are you alright? Wait here. I'll go get a towel." Koko ran off again.

"No! Koko! I'm fine." I said not wanting him to worry but he already left. My head began to ache and my vision's starting to blur. I stood up, careful not to attract some attention. I walked my way towards the balcony because I seriously need some fresh air. As I got there, my knees weakened so I struggled to hang on to the railings. "Aargh! How can I be so careless? I have very low tolerance when it comes to drinking anything that contains alcohol."

"Hey!" a voice called me.

I looked behind only to find out who it was. **'Aargh… it's that jerk from awhile ago.'** I cursed under my breath. I turned around to face him and asked irritably. "What do you want now?"

He walked towards me and said. "This isn't something I normally do but since Ruka asked me… I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Ugh… I feel like throwing up." I said while covering my mouth. I wanted to vomit because my stomach wasn't feeling well.

Natsume got insulted because he thought those words were meant for him. "I-I'm serious, idiot."

"No, really. I don't feel well."

Natsume understood quite well. He patted my back trying to comfort me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded a no to his question. I stood up but my legs wobbled. I stumbled but Natsume caught me just on time. "Are you drunk? Tell me where you live. I'll take you home myself. It's not good for you to stay here any longer." He said while carrying me off the ground.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Quiet down! Now tell me where you live." He said with authority

I have not enough energy to argue with him so I told him my address. "I live somewhere in Rich View Square."

"Sigh… Be careful next time. Who gave you something to drink anyway?"

"Koko."

"Aargh… that guy."

He carried me inside where people started to stare at us. I felt extremely uneasy due to the fact that he was walking towards Ruka.

"Ruka! I'll be leaving now. I'll take this girl with me." Natsume frankly said.

"Eh?!" Ruka looked surprised.

"I'll take her home. She got drunk so I'll drive her home."

"What?! Mikan got drunk?!" Koko exclaimed in disbelief.

Natsume gave him a piercing death glare before going.

"Hey! What did you do with Mikan?" Ruka glared at him as well.

"Me? N-nothing. You know I'm not that kind of person." Koko turned and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- Outside Ruka's House ---

"Don't be too trusting especially that Koko. He may seem very nice on the outside but he's actually a playboy." Natsume warned me. "Hey! Are you even listening?!"

"You know…" the alcohol was affecting my way of thinking. "I've always wanted to say to you that…" I snaked my hands around his neck and my voice suddenly turned seductive somehow. "I love you…" I slowly pressed my lips on his and gave him a sweet lingering kiss. Surprisingly, Natsume stood frozen. He might be too shocked of what I did. I then broke the kiss and whispered a name. "Ruka-kun…" After that I fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I woke up in my own house. I turned my head and saw Hotaru sleeping at the edge of the bed. She must have watched me the entire night. I sat myself up and my head ached. "Ugh… W-What happened yesterday?"

I thought hard but then I realized. **"WWWAAAHHH!!! DIDI DO SOMETHING PERVERTED YESTERDAY?!"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- Back to present ---

"I k-kissed you." I took a glimpse and found him smirking at me. I felt really stupid and humiliated. I looked away hiding the blush forming on my face while hoping that lightning would strike me down to keep me from saying more but, too bad for me, that doesn't normally happen in real life. "It was so embarrassing and so I pretended nothing happened but still every time I see you, it brought the memories back."

"So that's why you ignored me." Natsume sighed quite irritably. "How silly."

I felt guiltier than before. "I'm really sorry. You didn't do anything wrong, Natsume-kun."

"So? When you ignored me, did the fact that those things happened go away?"

"No…"

"Figures. Well, it's fine. Since I now know the reason."

I'm really sorry."

Natsume wrapped an arm around my neck. "It always bugged me you know. I kept wondering if I'd hurt you somehow. I thought to apologize if that was the case.

I felt a blush on my face when he said that. **'Eh? No way! He gave me that much consideration? Even if I said those mean things before? I never knew that he's actually a nice guy. Despite the way he looks, He's actually quite sweet. It was wrong of me to ignore him for such selfish reason.' **I thought in disbelief so once again I apologized. "Ah… uhm… I… I'm really sorry and also thank you."

"No problem… anyway, if you don't mind me asking…" Natsume paused for awhile to check if I was listening or not but seeing that I am, he continued. "Was that your first kiss?"

I didn't answer but my actions made it clear. I looked away hiding the seven shades of red on my face.

Natsume smirked at me getting amused of my shyness. "I guess it was. No wonder you ignored me. Was it intended for Ruka?"

"Eh?!" I was shocked. "What made you say that?"

"You whispered his name after you kissed me."

"I… I did?"

"Uh-huh… You're too careless. Letting your first kiss be stolen like that."

"But… but…" I faced him again though I'm still blushing. "It wasn't considered a first kiss because you didn't kiss me back when I did that."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, that's right. I've read it once in a book!" I lied. The truth is… I'm making it all up to find excuses.

"Then, why were you bothered by it for so long?"

"I-It's because…" I was burning up even more. **'He's cornering me with his questions.'**

Natsume, seeing that I was getting a bit uncomfortable, laid a hand on my face. "If that's the case…"

"Eh?"

"If kissed you back right now…" nearing his face with mine and striking me with that fiery crimson red eyes of his… "Then it would be considered as your very first…kiss."

My eyes widened in surprise. My lips were being stolen by a guy whom I ignored for 3 years. I tried to push him away but it's as if my body was betraying me. **'I… I can't move.' **I was beginning to tremble but Natsume kept deepening the kiss. He caressed my lips oh so tenderly, asking my permission to give him more. **'Oh my gosh! I've been kissed before but I never had a tongue used!'**

Natsume finally parted his lips and teased me. "So? How was it?"

"Y-You…" a vein suddenly popped on my head. I slapped his hand away and shouted. **"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"**

"Your first kiss of course."

"Aargh! Idiot! Pervert! When I finally thought that you were nice, you suddenly do these things to me…"

Natsume suddenly laughed.

"W-What are you laughing about?"

"You…" he stopped. "You look so cute. I like you."

I turned my back at him as I felt my heart skip. "S-Stop toying with me."

"I'm not."

"Idiot!" I said as we started walking again.

"Stupid!" he shot back as he followed suit. He only stopped for awhile when he saw something sparkly on the road. He picked it up and carefully examined it. "A bracelet..." he observed it further and saw an inscription that says 'Mikan Sakura'. "Tch... it belongs to that idiot." He lifted his head up and looked around only to find out that she was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- End of Chapter 1 ---

* This is the first story I ever submitted. I hope you liked that! Thank you for reading and please send your reviews. Please give me more ideas. I would be glad to receive your comments. For those who liked it, I'll be posting the second chapter soon so please be patient and wait for it. I have to study for the exams so please understand.


	2. Chapter 2

"**My Angel Love Song"**

**- Nikoli-chan**

**Chapter 2**

"**Unexpected Company"**

--- Mikan's House ---

At last! I safely got home. I'm glad Nastume stopped following me.

"Tadaima!" I greeted no one in particular. I live alone so there's no one to address it to. I've gotten used to it but it would be nice if I have somebody there waiting for you to return home. I closed the door as I entered the empty house. I walked towards the phone hoping that someone called and left a message. I pressed the red button.

"**Sorry but you have zero message." **The calling machine informed.

I heaved a sigh very disappointedly. I decided not to eat dinner since I'm not that hungry. I want to sleep. I just want to laze down on my soft cushion bed.

'**DING! DONG!'** somebody was at the door.

I was climbing up the stairs when I heard the sound of the doorbell. "Who could it be? At this time of night?" I asked myself. I'm not used to having visitors.

'**DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DING! DONG!'**

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" I said as I ran to open the door. I was supposed to greet the person with a warm hello but the words came out to be a question of some sort. "Hotaru?! Did you just come back from work?"

Hotaru is an amazing person. She founded a company at her young age. All thanks to her loyal foreign sponsors. That's one of the reason why I adore her so much.

'**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!'** three shots suddenly knocked me off to the ground.

"**WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, HOTARU?!" **I yelled at her.

"Venting my anger on you." She said directly. Hotaru packed her newly upgraded baka gun inside her bag and then stared at me with her usual poker-faced expression. "My business stocks broke down by 1%."

"**YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO UPSET OTHERS WHEN YOU'RE MAD!" **I retorted.

"Actually, I have. I can easily get away with it because you're my childhood friend." My gorgeous raven-haired cousin offered me a helping hand.

I struggled to stand up but I can't keep my balance because of a severe headache. Being shot by Hotaru's baka gun three times is not pleasant at all. Hotaru has this habit of torturing me when she's upset but I can't make myself get angry with her even though I wanted to. I love her so much that it makes me freaking' hate her as much. I pouted at her while rubbing my temples as I found myself asking her a question. "You know, sometimes I wonder… Are you really my best friend?"

"Yeah, I've asked myself that same question too." She said coldly. "But I think I am."

"Waah… how cruel!" wet tears appeared at the corners of my hazel brown eyes.

"Stop acting like a kid. Here! I bought a cake for you." She presented a white box tied with a big blue bow. "Something wonderful happened at school so I'm in the mood to be generous today."

My anger suddenly subsided and I happily received it. "R-Really?"

"Yes, little pig." Hotaru replied.

My brows twitched. "Hey! Who are you calling a pig?!"

"Hm…" Hotaru playfully bit her lip and annoyed me even more. "Didn't I just call you one? So that only means I was referring to you. Pig!"

I puffed my cheeks and allowed myself to forgive her. She always acts coldly towards me but that's the only way she could express what she really feels about you… that she cares a lot for you. "Hotaru, you wicked girl. Well anyway, thank you for the cake."

"You should be." She said in her usual monotonic voice. "I'm coming in."

"Eh?! Wait! Hold on there! You can't enter my house!" I halted her.

Hotaru simply ignored me and walked straight to the living room. She only stopped on her pace when her eyes scanned the entire room. Litters were scattered all over the floor. Some laundry and rubbishes were left carelessly on the sofa. Some books and magazines were left open on the tea table. Hotaru covered her nose with a clean handkerchief protecting it from inhaling the foul smell emitted by the spoiled food buried under the pile of books. "Eww… is this supposed to be the living room?" she remarked.

"Uh… y-yeah…" I said sheepishly.

"What a mess!" Hotaru heaved a sigh. "Since when was the last time you cleaned this house?"

"I forgot." I shrugged. "But I thought of cleaning it up tomorrow for sure." I said almost sounding like I was making a promise.

Hotaru walked across the room. She picked some books that was scattered on the floor and she placed it back to the shelf where it belongs. "You're filthy rich. Why don't you hire a maid? This house is pretty huge for a typical high school student. You won't be able to clean it up by yourself, you know."

"I know that but I think I can manage." I smiled at her.

"If that's what you say so." I heard her say.

I watched her as she continued returning the books on the shelf. Silence overwhelmed the both of us but it was broken shortly. "Hotaru, I think you should go home. Your parents might be worried about you."

Hotaru paused what she was doing to give me a quizzical look. A perfect arc appeared on her brows. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Huh?! What? No, of course not." I stammered. "I just figured that your parents might be worried about you since it's very late in the evening so you should go home now."

The raven-haired girl resumed on what she was doing previously. "Our houses are just across from each other so they wouldn't be that worried if they learned that I was here all along." she assured me. "And besides, your parents told me to take care of you in their time of absence."

"But it's not as if you're in charge of a rabbit here." I tried to lighten the mood forming in between us.

She heaved a deep sigh and then she looked at me. "A rabbit would be quite easier to handle than a little brat like you."

'**Aargh… why does she always have something to say against me?' **I thought silently. "By the way, what's your business here? You didn't just come here to scold me, are you?"

"You really are my childhood best friend. You know me quite well." Hotaru grinned at me. "Actually, I'm here to give you something that would surely make you happy." She walked towards me and presented a white envelope. She waved it infront of my face and said. "Here! I found it inside your mailbox awhile ago. It might be important so you should read it right away."

I took it from her hand and asked. "Who's it from?"

"I don't know. Why don't you open it and see." She suggested.

I did what I was told. I ripped the seal open and pulled out a white sheet inside it. **'I hope it's from my parents. It's been awhile since I last heard from them.' **

My jaws fell as I read what was written on it. I frowned at Hotaru while I shot her a question. **"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" **I waved the paper infront of her face to see it clearly.

"An electric bill?" she said mockingly.

"Liar! You said it's something that would make me happy." I snapped at her.

Hotaru crossed her arms as she gave me a grim look on her face. "Well, aren't you? Now you could pay your bills on time."

"Don't mock me! For a moment there I thought it was from…" I cut myself from saying more. Hotaru shouldn't know that I miss my parents that badly. I don't want her feeling any worry or sympathy towards me. "I'm tired Hotaru why don't you go home, please?"

"If you say so but I have something more to give you. Here!" she produced a red envelope from her bag. "It's from someone you admire the most."

I placed a tongue out as doubt filled my head. **'I'm not falling for that again.'** I said in mind.

"You don't want it?" she asked. "Fine! I'll tear it apart then. But just so you know, it's from Nogi so that means it isn't that important, right?"

"Ruka Nogi?!" I exclaimed the name. I quickly grabbed the small red envelope from her cold hands. "No wait! I change my mind. Give it to me. Hotaru!"

She rubbed her hand after I roughly snatched the envelope from her hands. "Hmp! What a silly girl, getting all hyped up just for a small letter." Hotaru suddenly stretched her hand to me. "That would be 10,000 rabbits please."

"Eh?!" I looked blankly at her.

"My delivery service isn't for free, little girl. So pay up!" her eyes gleamed with money signs.

I just gave her an asinine laugh while scratching my head. "Hotaru, you're a real joker, aren't you?"

She struck me with a glare with those purple eyes of hers. She drew back her hand on her side. "Fine! If you won't pay then I'll let Nogi be responsible of it. He's the one who asked me to deliver that to you anyway." She turned her back on me and prepared herself for the leave. "It's getting dark so it would be best if I go home now. Good night, little girl."

I walked her to the door. I hugged her ever so tightly and smiled at her. "Oyasumi, Hotaru! And also… thank you."

She returned a small smile. She kissed my cheeks as she whispered to my ear. "Take care, Mikan. Check all of your doors and windows to prevent perverts from entering, okay?"

I then released her and opened the door for her.

She stepped out and before I could even say anything more, she's gone. I closed the door and securely locked it. I don't want any strangers barging in my house especially at night. My eyes grew dreary. I was getting tired. I walked up to my room. I threw the envelope towards the bed and it safely landed on the pillow. I gave a yawn as I walked myself to the bathroom. I slowly stripped off my clothes before submerging my whole body into the tub filled with warm relaxing water. I stayed there for quite awhile to loosen up.

As I settled there, I suddenly thought of all the things that happened to me that day. **'At school, I received detention because I got late this morning. During class, I got scolded because I forgot to do my homework. After school, I took a walk at the park where I nearly got raped by these three ugly brutes. Aargh… those idiots! They even ripped my school uniform! It's a good thing I have an extra one. And also… thanks to Natsume, he rescued me just on time. He even let me borrow his coat since my clothing were badly damaged. How sweet of him… Maybe I should thank him if I get to see him again.' **

I dipped my entire head into the water. I only raised my head back to the surface when I remembered the horrible thing he did to me.** 'Wait just a sec! That pervert just kissed me without permission! When I finally thought that he was a nice guy, he ended up kissing me just like that! Unforgivable! It was right of me to ignore him for such a long time. I avoided him once so that doesn't mean that I can't do it again.' **

My mind relaxed again when I suddenly thought of the things that happened after that. **'Oh yeah, Hotaru bought a cake for me. She's really thoughtful. Even though she shot me thrice with that baka gun of hers, she's not a bad person... but she's weird. Hm… when was the last time I saw her smile? She keeps on having that stoic expression on her face just like Natsume. Ack! Why am I thinking of him? Forget him, Mikan! Forget everything about him!' **I slapped both of my cheeks.

In time, I got back to relaxing once again but not until I remembered something important. "I almost forgot! Ruka's letter!"

I stepped out of the tub and wrapped myself with the white towel hanging on the wall. I went out of the bathroom without even drying my hair. I jumped to my bed almost drenching the sheets. I grabbed the red envelope that rested on the pillow. I carefully opened it and pulled out a pink stationary inside. It smelled of roses. **'Hm… nice but I prefer carnations than roses… but you can never get too picky, right?'** I thought with a smile. I opened the folded paper and read what was written:

**To the lovely Ms. Sakura,**

**I'm so relieved to know that you're reading this letter right now. At first, I thought Imai-san threw it away the moment I asked her to give it to you. I'm glad it reached you safely. Well anyway, I was thinking. Are you busy this Sunday? I want to ask you out for a date on that day. Can we go out? Please give me a call. I'm looking forward for your answer.**

**Ruka Nogi **

My mouth gaped as I let out a high pitched squeal. "Kyaa! Oh my gosh! He asked me out!" I read the letter once again. "Kyaa! It's a BIG YES! Of course I would like to go out with you." I talked to the piece of paper as if it was Ruka. "Hm… maybe I'll give him a call now but… It's too late in the evening. He might be sleeping right now. I guess I'll give him a call first thing in the morning." I noted. My eyes could barely keep open. I was so tired that I didn't even notice I fell asleep.

The morning sun came awakening the early birds twittering and chirping above the trees. The chilly morning breeze brushed gently on my skin. It gave me an unpleasant awakening. I shivered in cold as I let myself sit up. I stretched my arms and yawned. The window was widely opened sending in another gust of icy wind. **'I must have forgotten to close it last night.'** I thought. I hugged myself to warm up a little. I realized that I even forgot to change into my nightclothes and I slept with only a towel barely covering my entire body.

My nose started to twitch irritably. I gave out one heck of a sneeze. I sniffled as the idea of changing into my normal clothes came to mind. So I opened my closet and grabbed a loose white garment that was my morning dress. I stripped the towel and wore my undergarments. I slipped the dress smoothly through my body. I walked up to the dresser to look at my reflection on the mirror. My hair was a mess and my nose has a slight tint of pink. I sneezed yet again. I grabbed a handkerchief inside the drawer to wipe my nose with. "I'll remember to drink lots of juice today. I might have caught a cold or something." I sniffled.

I took the hairbrush with one hand and started grooming my long auburn locks. As I finished, my hair flowed softly behind my back while some laid on my shoulder. My bangs almost playfully covered my hazel brown eyes. I stared at my reflection for a moment making some funny faces and laughing on how ridiculous I looked. I turned to fix my bed and noticed a red envelope scattered on it. That's when I recalled. "Oh shoot! I almost forgot!"

I dashed out of my room and ran down the stairs. I was running too fast. I tripped myself with one foot and I ended up rolling down the stairs. "Ow… what an unpleasant way to start a day..." I moaned.

Using the wall to assist me, I successfully stood up. My whole body hurts but I managed to walk up to the phone. I picked it up and my fingers were eager to dial a number but then it struck me. "Oh my gosh! I forgot to ask his number. In fact, I don't know his number!" I gasped.

"Aw… why now? Please not now. I want this date. I want it so badly. I want to spend time with Ruka-kun. I want to get closer with him. I wish Hotaru was here. She'll know what to do at a time like this." I sulked but a surge of hope ran through my veins. "Wait! Hotaru! She attends the same school as Ruka does. Maybe she knows Nogi-san's number!"

But thinking of the idea didn't help. "But then again, she might not since she dislikes him very much. How unfortunate of me…" I moped now dropping on my knees.

'**RING! RING! RING!' **the phone rang, obviously, there was a caller.

I picked it up to answer. "Hello…" I greeted with a sob.

"Mikan-chan?" the other line said.

My moods suddenly lightened up. The voice sounds so familiar to my ears. "Ruka-kun?!" I said in disbelief.

"Yes, this is Ruka. Hey, are you alright? You don't sound too well." He asked with concern.

"No, I'm fine!" I answered him cheerfully hiding the excitement churning inside of me. "Uhm… Why'd you call?"

He stuttered with my question. "Oh, well… erm… I asked Imai-san to give you something yesterday. I called because I got worried you didn't receive it…"

"You mean the letter? Yes, Hotaru gave it yesterday." I cut him off.

"She did?" he asked in skepticism. "So… what do you say then?"

"I…" I hesitated to answer.

"It' alright if you're busy that day. I'll ask you out some other time." He said politely. He's always gentle and nice. That's the reason I admired him so.

"No! I mean… sure." I tried not to sound giddy about this. "I-I'm free that day."

"That's great! I'll meet you at Night's Romance restaurant at around 7 o'clock in the evening." He informed me. "I look forward for our date."

"Yeah, me too." I said delightedly.

"Goodbye for now then, Mikan-chan." He bid his farewell.

"See you on Sunday night, Ruka-pyon." I gave the last statement.

'**BEEP'** the call finally ended.

"Kya! I think there's still hope for me," My heart blazed with enthusiasm. "I better look for an elegant dress to wear to that dinner of ours." I said wittingly as I ran myself up back to my room to raid my whole wardrobe.

I couldn't find anything suitable to wear in my collection so I ended up shopping…

--- At the Mall ---

"Hotaru! Pick up the damn phone!" I scowled as I dialed her number for the nth time but I can't seem to reach her. "Fine! I'll shop by myself then." I gave up. I returned my phone inside my bag. I wore a cream peach blouse and a baby blue mini skirt. My feet fashioned a cute white strapped sandals. I tied my hair up to a messy bundle but left some strands to frame my face.

I walked around the mall thinking of what stores to shop into first. I wandered around until I entered this flower shop. I was dazzled by the beautiful flowers blooming in great elegance. There were daisies, lilies, daffodils, dahlias, orchids, chrysanthemums, tulips, lilacs, irises, roses and my favorite, carnations. The flowers smelled so sweet. I felt drawn to them somehow. I knelt down to stare at the pink carnations settled beside the red roses. "Pretty…" I muttered.

An old woman came to me and said. "I see you like flowers, young lady."

I looked up at her. She looked like the owner of the shop so I stood up and bowed at her. "Oh, y-yes I do."

"Are you looking for a gift? A bouquet perhaps? For a friend or a loved one I guess?" she acquainted me with questions.

I shook my head and politely said. "I'm sorry but I was just looking at the pretty flowers."

"Oh! My apologies, dear. Feel free to roam around." The kind old woman walked away.

'**Sigh… now I'm feeling bad for shoving her away.'** I thought. I started walking out to the exit. As I raised my head, I saw some couples pass by. I smiled at the thought of Ruka offering his hand for me to hold. I looked around to see more couples and… Natsume?! My mouth gaped widely. I saw him lip locking in the middle of the crowd with an extremely gorgeous girl wrapped around his arms.** 'Hm… Is she his girlfriend? Not bad. She's so pretty! I would never be surprised if she was his fiancée.'**

They finally broke the kiss. I saw the girl wave goodbye to him as she skipped away. Natsume shook his had saying his goodbyes as well. The girl suddenly disappeared in the crowd. Natsume thought of leaving so he placed his hands inside his pocket. He turned his head towards my direction and saw me by surprise. His crimson eyes met my hazel brown ones. I saw him smirk so I gave him a glare instead. I turned to avoid him thinking, **'The nerve of him! Acting like nothing happened yesterday! Maybe it's his nature. He's one of the boys who play with every girl's heart once they captured it. I hope Ruka-kun isn't like that. I doubt that he is! Ruka-pyon is gentle and nice. He wouldn't dare break a girl's heart.'**

Images suddenly flashed inside of my head. **'But Natsume and that girl looked so sweet kissing each other. I wonder if Ruka can be aggressive too. I wonder what he's like. All about him is a deep blank to me. I've tried asking Hotaru but she would just say bad things about him. She doesn't like boys. Is she a man-hater? Or does it just bother her when they're around? Or maybe she's a lesbian?'** I suddenly shook my head to forget those silly questions I've been asking myself. **'No, I don't think she's one. I've known her since we were kids. She couldn't be a lesbian. She just hates a man that's all.'**

'**GROAN!' **a strange sound came from my stomach.

"My stomach is crying out to me." I said as I placed one hand on my belly. "I haven't eaten anything since I left this morning." I glanced at my wrist watch. "And it's almost 12 o'clock. I guess I should eat first before I drown myself in shopping. I can't decide with an empty stomach." I turned my head from left to right looking for a nearby restaurant.

--- Somewhere in a nearby Restaurant ----

I sat by a lonely table just beside the window. I read the menu while waiting for the waitress to come approach me.

"May I take your orders?" She said politely while standing beside me.

I was so hard up on choosing what to eat. "Uhm… Everything seems so good to eat." It took me a couple of minutes to decide. "Alright, I'll choose this, this, and this. Oh! Even this one. Thank you." I handed her the menu.

"My, my… you've ordered quite a lot. Are you sharing it with someone?" the waitress asked with an uncertain smile.

I shook my head and smiled at her. "Nope, it's all for me. I didn't eat breakfast this morning so I'm really really really hungry."

She held the menu around her arms. "I-Is that so? Please wait for your orders and avoid eating the table as possible." she said lightly.

"Don't worry. I think I could hold my hunger until my food arrives." I replied with the same lightness.

She gave a slight bow and left me be. I did wait. I propped my head on one elbow as my fingers drummed the wooden table covered by white linen. I stared out on the open window. I could see the clear cloudless sky and smell the freshness of the breeze. "What a nice day!" I sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I think so too." A voice stated from behind.

I sat upright and turned my head just to look at the person who said that. I felt something pressed on my cheeks lightly. Yes, it was Natsume, the raven-haired, crimson-eyes devil who stole my first kiss. I moved back as I blinked my eyes. **"NATSUME!!!"**

"Don't look so surprised." He beamed that oh so famous smirk of his.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" **I snapped earning the attention of those who overheard our conversation.

"What? It's a sign of apology…" He knelt down and presented me a bouquet of roses. "… for acting rude yesterday and nearly putting your life in danger. I should have acted more carefully. That man could have stabbed you to death if I did something wrong. Forgive me mademoiselle."

'**He's being considerate? And surprisingly, he's acting like a real gentleman.'** I asked myself but that didn't ease me. More people started murmuring about us. I felt a blush creeping on my cheeks. "N-Natsume! Would you please stop kneeling and sit down!"

He grinned and did what I told him to do. He stood up, placed the flowers on my lap and sat down infront of me. "Does that mean you have forgiven me?"

"Do you think you could flatter me with flowers?" I gently took one flower and caressed it on my lips while giving him a straight look. "Roses are fine but I prefer carnations."

"If I gave you a dozen garland of carnations would that earn me forgiveness?" he flirted.

"No." I said firmly.

"Ouch! You're hurting me, my lady." He teased.

I can't help but to giggle softly. He looked cute playing so innocent. **'He's a devil in disguise.' **I thought. Giving up on his crazy antics, I said. "Alright, I'll forgive you for acting like an idiot yesterday but…" I pointed at him with the single rose I held with my right hand. "… I won't forgive you for… doing that to me. Understand?"

"Oh, I won't apologize for that." Natsume said devilishly smiling at me. He leaned on the back of chair and then he crossed his arms. "You deserved that." He added in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What do you mean I deserved that?" the corners of my mouth began to twitch in annoyance.

"It's your fault anyway." He said with an unreadable expression on his face which was a little scary. "That was your punishment for ignoring me just like that. So if you try avoiding me again, I'll make sure you'll regret it. To tell you the truth, I've been lenient by just kissing you that night. You know I could have done more."

A cold shiver suddenly ran through my spine as he said that.

"So…" a friendly smile suddenly graced his lips. It's weird that he could change his moods that quick. "… if you ever try ignoring me again, I'll just kiss you over and over until you start screaming my name. Is that clear?"

I didn't know how to react. He's threatening me and he sounds serious but he's smiling like a child. **'Is he seriously threatening me or is he making fun of me?'** I puffed out a gentle laugh. "If so, then I'll ask my friend to invent something against perverts like you."

"You have an inventor as a friend?" He inquired still keeping his cool.

"Yup! She's a real genius! I'll introduce you to her if you want. I think you'll like her. She's nice." I said referring to my best friend Hotaru.

He ran his hand through his jet black hair. "I'm not sure if I ready to meet another mad scientist. The last time I did, it was horrible."

"Well, it's a lost for you. She's really pretty just like the girl you were with awhile ago." I told him.

He looked at me quizzically. "So you saw?"

I nodded in reply. "She's gorgeous! Is she your fiancée?"

"No." he said flatly.

"Your girlfriend?" I asked.

"No." but he said the same thing.

"Your crush? Your special someone? Or maybe your wife." I gasped.

Natsume smirked. "No, no and definitely no."

"No?" I repeated his answer. "Well, you do look like a young man who wouldn't marry anyone in his young age. Maybe you're the type of boy who couldn't stick with one girl alone."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" somehow I insulted him. But it's the truth! I swear!

"Uhm… nothing. Who is she then?" I inquired nicely enough to make him answer.

"A friend." He said firmly.

"A Friend or a really special friend?" I teased.

"No, just a regular friend I met in the mall this morning." Natsume calmly explained as he placed his hands on the table.

"Are you sure? She's so gorgeous and you were kissing her. It's impossible nothing's between you two." I said in disbelief. "Or maybe you're just denying it because your relationship is a secret. Don't worry, Natsume. I won't tell anyone." I patted his hand.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing in between us." I saw his eyebrows flinch. He was slightly irked with my idiocy. "It's nothing like that, stupid. Is it wrong to kiss a friend?"

"No, but still…" I smiled slyly at him.

"Stop talking or else I'll kiss you so you could shut up!" he scowled.

Before I could even say another sentence that would annoy him, the waitress came with a cart. She placed the platters of food on the table and took off every cover. She suddenly eyed on Natsume. A sly smile graced her lips as she gave me a nudge. "You told me you weren't waiting for someone." She whispered. "You're lucky! He's very cute. Is he your boyfriend?"

"**ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!" **I exclaimed. I saw Natsume smirking at me and I felt my cheeks burning in deep humiliation.

"Well, good luck then." The waitress smiled and stopped pestering me.

'**What was she thinking? Natsume? Not in a million years!'** I was irritated. I began eating but I my senses tell me that Natsume was staring at me. I raised a brow at him and said. "What?! If you're hungry, feel free to eat."

"No, it's not that. I didn't think you'd eat this much since you have a skinny body." He said propping his head on one elbow.

I ignored him but I felt like I was just insulted. After awhile, I finished eating the parfait I ordered for dessert. In fact, I already ate everything I ordered. Satisfied, I leaned my back on the chair.

I heard him laugh softly as he started pointing on my face. "You left something on your face."

"Where?" I asked innocently while taking out my handkerchief.

"Here." He pointed at the corner of his lips.

"Here." I wiped the corners of my mouth. "Is it gone?"

"Nope, still there." He shook his head. "Want me to lick it for you?"

I placed a tongue out at him. I stomped off to use the restroom and left my shoulder bag behind with Natsume. **'Idiot! Pervert!'** I screamed in my mind.

--- End of Chapter 2 ---

* Sorry, it took long for me to finish this chapter. I had test exams to be busy with! Anyway, here's my Christmas Gift for all those kind people who took the time of reading this. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all!


	3. Chapter 3

* Haha… I forgot to say… I am a disclaimer. I do not own Gakuen Alice. I won't be repeating this statement again since it would be just annoying... I edited some parts so sorry for the confusion I might bring to you. Enjoy!

* I'm sorry if it took long… I had too study!

"**My Angel Love Song"**

by: Nikoli-chan

**Chapter 3**

"**A Twist of Luck"**

"_**Even peaceful time**_

_**and the sorrows of a small heart**_

_**appeared to be shining beautifully…"**_

**- Restroom -**

I turned the faucet on and water came out pouring. I filled my hands with that cold water and then splashed it on my face to cool down. **'That Natsume…'** I thought, '**Did he actually think that I would fall for his charm? Ha! He might be handsome and all but I think Ruka is still the best!'**

I reached for the handkerchief inside my bag to dry my wet hands with. I kept on reaching for it but then I realized I left my bag with Natsume. **'What luck! I even planned on ditching him after I'm done here. I guess I'll have to go back.'**

I clicked the door open and went back. Upon my return, I saw that raven-haired devil having quite a chat with a lovely waitress, the one who entertained us awhile ago. I wasn't near enough to hear their conversation but I was far enough for them not to notice. I stopped on my pace as I watched them go on with their dialogue. Natsume uttered something which made the girl laugh. She was blushing as she sweetly smiled at him and with that, I speculated, "I can't believe he's flirting with another girl. That is so like him. I wonder how many girls have this jerk been going out with."

Their talk ended shortly when the waitress gave a slight curtsy before leaving. I took it as a cue to return to my seat.

Natsume saw me coming. His lips curved up into a smirk. "Oh, bask so soon? Did you miss me?"

"Yeah, I did. The restroom somehow reminded me of you." I gave him a sarcastic reply.

"Harsh…" Natsume shifted to a new position, now leaning his back on the chair. "But it's good to know that you're still thinking of me with that airhead of yours."

Though he insulted me, I was quite impressed to see not even a hint of irritation on his face and that fact alone made me shut up. I then took the small demitasse that still remains on the table. The freshly brewed coffee poured inside it was simmering hot. The sweet scent of its fairly roasted coffee beans slightly tickled my nose in delight. I clasped it in both hands, feeling its warmth.

"By the way…" Natsume continued, "I already paid for all that you've eaten in this restaurant, even that coffee you're about to drink."

"Oh…" my mouth gaped. I was quite surprised about his sudden kindness. "You didn't have to do that." I remarked as I gave a gentle blow over my hot coffee.

He smiled conceitedly as he propped his head on one elbow. "Think of it as a thank-you gift."

"For what?" I raised a brow at him. I also took a sip of my drink while I waited for his reply.

"For giving me a great time last night. I really enjoyed it especially the part when you let me kiss you."

I nearly choked at his statement. "I-I didn't... I didn't let you… I didn't let you kiss me… You… You stole… You stole it from me." I greatly protested, coughing at every phrase I said.

"Au contraire." He negated. "I only took what was rightfully mine."

"Yours?"

"The kiss which you took from me 3 years ago."

I felt my cheeks burn as I recalled every detail of that incident. Those memories which I promised to lock up forever suddenly flashed back in an instant. Now outraged with deep chagrin, I bursted, "It wasn't my fault! My mind was altered! More importantly, I was drunk! It's how my system works!"

"So you're saying that you often kiss whoever's in front of you whenever you're drunk."

"Yes!" I answered too quickly.

Natsume grinned in amusement. "Interesting."

"No! What I meant was no!"

"But you just said yes. You're not being consistent of your answers."

'**Oh, I'm really starting to hate this guy.'** I cursed in my mind. I drank my coffee to calm myself down. "Why are you here anyway? You're not just here to annoy me, aren't you?"

"I was bored." He shrugged. "I needed someone to talk to."

"Then go find somebody else!"

"And why the heck would I do that if I'm already here talking to you?"

"Because I'm not interested and I'm quite busy doing something right now." I said coldly.

"Busy doing what in particular? Drinking your coffee?" he retorted.

I glared at him with a pout.

"Actually, I'm seeking a girl's opinion."

"On what?"

"A perfect gift."

"For whom?"

"An old friend. We incidentally met at the airport and I asked her out. I was thinking you could help me since you're part of the female species. Surely you know more about a girl's preference."

I looked at him, obviously stunned. "I thought you were already dating someone."

"And I thought I've already made it clear to you that I were not."

"Really? Then how about the girl at the mall?"

"She was a friend, remember?"

"But you two were kissing and-"

"Alright. I assume that I won't be able to get a proper advice from you so just forget I've ever asked you that question."

"Eh! But I've-"

"And also, I'm here to return this to you." Natsume produced a silver bracelet on his palm. It was richly ornamented with the magnificent brilliance of garnets which were cut and polished to look like small red butterflies hanging from its silver chains. Indeed, it was a beauty and the inscription in each stone spelled my name. Natsume raised it high enough for me to see clearly. "Tis' yours, right?"

I nodded in agreement, confused as of how my bracelet got into his possession. So for curiosity's sake, I asked. "Where and how did you get this?"

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're thinking." He charily pulled my wrist, wrapped the silver bracelet around and locked it so it wouldn't fall off again. "You dropped it yesterday when you ran away." Natsume informed me. "I found it lying on the street and I thought of returning it to you the next time we meet."

My eyes gazed at the said wristlet and said. "My best friend gave this to me when we were both young. She said it's a sign of our friendship." After quite a time of arguing with Natsume, I finally asserted to give him one of my cheerful smiles. "Thank you for finding it for me, Natsume. It means so much to me."

"If it's that important to you, then you should take good care of it."

"I know." I stated. "She'll really kill me if she knew I lost it, I mean literally."

"Is that so?" his tone seemed uninterested.

"But she's not so bad. She can be nice too… but that rarely happens. She's mostly cold towards other people especially me. She would often refer to me as an idiot, moron, stupid, dense and other words related to that. She would always call me ugly whenever I cry. There are also times when I try to hug her but she always pushes me away saying, 'Don't come near me. I don't want to catch your stupidity.' She treats me like I'm a sick contagious person having a deadly stupidity virus." I got too occupied in telling him about my beloved Hotaru that I didn't even notice he took the cup from my hands. "But you know what? She's really pretty and a lot of guys are chasing after her but she's more interested in money than dating. She often says, 'Money makes the world go round'. Though she's just a high school student, she's already busy handling her job. That may be the reason why she seldom spends with me. She's a genius as well! She prefers staying inside her own laboratory inventing some weird contraptions. When we were kids, she built this strange-looking gun which she often likes to hit me with whenever she's bored. Just like me, she loves eating especially those things you catch in the sea. She's a great cook too! She always comes over to my house after school to cook for my dinner since I almost burned the house down when I tried cooking for myself once. But other than money-making, planning for her next invention and eating without even worrying about her figure, she's also into photography. She likes taking pictures of different celebrities and sells them for her own profit. But in some other cases, she uses her talent for her blackmailing business. I've been a constant victim of her evil doing. She would always take pictures of me whenever I'm in a tight situation without me even knowing about it."

"Is she really your so called best friend?" Natsume interrupted after hearing half of the things I was about to say.

"Of course she is!" I strongly verified.

"I see… so the fact that she seemed to like torturing you a lot makes you best friends." He then sipped on my drink as he mocked me. "That's one tough relationship you have there."

"She may be mean most of the time but she's a real softie inside." I defended on my part. "It's just her style of showing how she really cares for someone."

"That sounds reasonable." He ridiculed.

"Is that supposed to insult me?"

Natsume shrugged at my statement. "Maybe. What do you think?"

I gave him a glare knowing that I'll never win if I start arguing with him again. I tried to cool myself down by finishing the coffee I've been drinking awhile ago. But to my surprise had already taken it from me while I was busy blabbering about my best friend. "Hey! Who told you that you could drink that?" I pointed a finger at him.

"No one." he answered raising the cup to his lips. "By the way, didn't your parents ever taught you it's rude to point your finger at someone?"

"That's mine!" I demanded.

"Technically, it's mine. I paid for it remember?"

"I never asked you to -" my retort was shortly cut off when my phone started ringing, indicating that someone's currently trying to call me. Our simple brawl of words was postponed for the mean time. I pawed inside my bag to grab my phone out. I flipped it open and saw who the caller was. "Speaking of my best friend - Here she is calling me right now." My thumb quickly pressed the answer button eager to hear Hotaru's monotonic voice.

"Hey, idiot! It's me." the other line said. As I expected, she's calling me names again but it doesn't bother me much anymore.

In contrast with her cold salutation, I gave her a warm cheerful greeting. "Yeah, I know. It's nice to hear from you, Hotaru!"

**'Hotaru?' **Natsume froze at the mere mention of her name as though terror struck him at that moment. He deliberately settled the cup down as he looked at me with quite an expression on his face, but it didn't take another second for him to return back to his cool. **'No, that can't be. That vindictive woman and this little just doesn't add up. The two of them are so much different from each other.' **He thought in disbelief. **'But then again, there may be a small possibility since this little girl's description of her friend all points out to the nature of Imai. Although, I could also be mistaken.'**

"Want to go out shopping with me? It's been such a long time since we spent some quality time together." I invited her along, crossing my fingers and raising my hopes up.

_"No, thanks. Didn't we go out and shop the other time?_" She declined.

"But that was a month ago! I miss you so badly!"

_"How could you miss me, stupid? I'm always coming over to your house."_

"Does that mean you'll go to my house later this evening?"

_"Yup, I'll be over to cook for your dinner like I always do."_ she said. _"And will you please think about hiring a maid."_

"Nah! I've already got you to take care of me."

_"I'm not you maid, idiot!"_

"I'm not saying that you are." My eyes then glanced at Natsume who's circling his finger around therim of the empty cup. Just by taking a glimpse at him made me recall our early conversation. "Ne, Hotaru!"

_"Hn?"_

"Could I ask you something?"

_"Would it waste my time? You do know I have a lot of work to do."_

"No, not at all. It would only take a few minutes." I said pulling the chair and positioning it directly beside Natsume. I wanted him to hear about our conversation so I sat there. I leaned closer to Natsume with the phone right between our ears.

_"Oh, alright. Now shoot."_

**'This voice.' **Natsume dreadfully thought. **'It does sound like it belongs to that rancorous girl.'**

"Ne... e-eto..." I briefly glanced at Natsume before taking the chance of asking. "Hotaru, who's your number one best friend in the whole wide world?"

_"Will I die if I answered that stupid question?"_

"You just agreed to so answer it."

_"Fine! Obviously, my answer would be -"_

"Me, right?"

_"No, myself."_

"Mou..." My heart sank with her vain answer while Natsume soflty snickered in triumph. I glared at him as I tried to ask again. "How about your second best friend in the whole world?"

_"Money."_

"How about your third?"

_"Food."_

I felt that my heart heart just broke into million pieces like a fragile glass that crashed on a hard surface. But my hopes never gave up. "How about your fourth?"

_"Myself."_

"Again? How about your fifth?"

_"Money."_

"Sixth?"

_"Food."_

"Okay, surely the seventh."

_"That would still be myself."_

"Eighth?"

_"Money."_

"Ninth?"

_"Food."_

"Hotaru! Don't tell me your tenth will be yourself again?" I slightly raised my voice.

_"Yeah, probably."_ Hotaru answered with her usual dour personality.

"Couldn't you think of anything other than money, food and yourself?" A vein popped inside my head. "Now tell me. Where do I rank in your small greedy world?"

_"Hm... let me see... surely, it would be the last."_

"Hotaru!"

_"By the way, where are you now?"_ she suddenly changed the subject knowing that I'll make her feel guilty with my complaints.

"In a restaurant." I answered with low spirits. "Why'd you call me?"

_"Well, I was reading the newspaper awhile ago and the weather forecast predicts that there will be a thunderstorm later this afternoon so you better go home before it rains." _she informed me. Her voice still remained cold as ever.

Even though Hotaru might be the coldest best friend I'll ever have, I still adore her so. She's always been there for me ever since my parents left. She's a strongly composed young lady but I am aware that she's been constantly worrying about my well-being.

"Hotaru! You do care!" I said so dramatically.

_"No, don't get me wrong. I just don't like you whining about getting wet and begging me to take care of you since you caught a cold."_

"Hmp! I can very well take care of myself so don't you worry about it."

"Yeah, whatever. My clients are waiting for me in my office so goodbye for now."

"Hey wait, Hotaru!" I tried to prolong our conversation but it was too late. I heard the beeping tone so it gave me the idea that she already ended the call. To sigh was all that I could do.

"So..." Natsume took it as his turn to talk. "Tell me more about your so-called best friend."

I placed a tongue out knowing that he's throwing insults at me again.

His bloody red eyes gazed at me dangerously. He simply smirked but that smile contains a hidden intention. He raised his finger and flicked it on my forehead. "Better put that thing back to where it belongs before I do anything about it."

"Oh yeah..." Playfully, I placed my tongue out again for the purpose of teasing him. But I guess I just did a terrible mistake.

Natsume slithered his hand behind my neck as his other hand gripped my arm to pull me closer. It happened oh so fast. My mind turned oblivious at that moment when he caught my tongue insdie his mouth and kissed me for the second time around.

- End of Chapter 3 -

Did you people like it?


	4. Chapter 4

* Wee!!!! Hello to everyone!!! *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**My Angel Love Song"**

- by: Nikoli-chan

**Chapter 4**

"Trapped Between Predicaments"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"We're hardly even friends..._**

**_so why am I feeling this way?"_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As that incident slowly occurred to me, my reflexes instantly pushed myself away and the latter part was like a domino effect. I stood away from Natsume but I bumped a waitress causing her to spill the coffee she was supposed to serve and wasted it on me. She also knocked a staggering man who happened to passing by.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!..." the coffee was freshly brewed meaning it was still hot. With the use of my hands, I fanned on my tainted blouse hoping that it'll cool down and lessen the pain.

"E-Eto… Gomenasai!" the waitress apologized. "Your clothes! I'm really sorry for staining your clothes."

"It's alright. It's my fault anyway." I uttered now drying myself with my handkerchief. "But more importantly, you have to apologize to him as well."

"Hai!" she knew very well who I was referring to so she immediately turned to face the man she had bumped into earlier. "Gomen--"

'SLAP!' but then. The man slapped her on the face.

"Take a look at what you did!" the man shouted. He pointed at his white shirt now slightly stained with coffee. "Watch where you're going, you clumsy little fool!"

The girl's cheek wasn't only flushed because of the man's slap but also for being humiliated in public. She gently laid her palm on her sore cheek as she knelt down to pick up the broken ware. "I'm sorry, sir. I assure you that this won't happen again."

"It better not be."

"Hey! You didn't have to act rudely towards her. I'm the one at fault so blame me!" I then interfered.

"Thank you for your kindness but I'm completely fine with it." The waitress said gently but tears started to form at corners of her soft eyes. "These things often happen to me. I guess I just wasn't so careful. I'm sorry for the mess. I'll be right back to clean this up. Sumimasen." She tilted her head down before running back to the kitchen.

"Tch! Cluts like her should be removed from their jobs to prevent incompetence such as this." The man sputtered insensitively. "Why, if I were the owner of this restaurant then I would surely do so."

I gaped my mouth ready to backfire at him but…

"You really think so?" Natsume stood. His deadly red eyes now sharply focused at the man. His voice remained calm but his voice tells otherwise. "If she's a cluts, then what would you be?"

"Natsume?" I whispered softly, hoping that he wouldn't start a ruckus – not with that big oaf at the least.

"What you did now is completely unforgivable." Natsume continued. "You disgust me."

"Why do you care? She deserves that."

"For what? Spilling a coffee onto your stupid shirt?"

"So? You got a problem with that?" the man remained stubborn.

"Nothing really. But I just can't help but think, ' What kind of man would make a lady cry?' or the real question here is… Are you even worthy of calling yourself a man?"

The big oaf gritted his teeth, Natsume's words might have hit a spark on him somehow. "Why you — if you're trying to pick a fight, then a fight you will get.!" He then lunged at Natsume getting ready to pin him down with his massive weight.

Natsume evaded him swiftly, letting the man hit the empty chair.

The poor guy squinted at the raven-haired boy. He was practically enraged with his temper. He struggled to stand up but as he regained his strength, he violently kicked the nearby tables causing the other customers to fuss. "Heh! You're not so bad, kiddo. But surely, this one wouldn't miss." He rolled his hand into a fist as he motioned towards his opponent.

The customers nearby moved away afraid of getting hurt or being involved in the commotion while some ran outside for safety. No one even dared to stop them.

Natsume wasn't even trying to make an effort to hit him. He kept on dodging the man's blows with such ease. He also noticed; the man was wobbling as if he was influenced by liquor. **'Is he drunk? Well, that explains why he reeks. He's putting too much force on each punch. Sooner or later, he'll break down. But before that happens, I should prevent him from hurting himself or any casualties.'**

"Why – won't – you – fight – back?!" the man panted, after throwing a couple of strikes at Natsume.

"There's no reason for me to do that since you're about to reach your limits. And also… I don't want to stain my hands." Natsume answered. It might sound that he was belittling his challenger but truly, he wasn't.

"Coward!" the man temporarily stopped to catch his breath. "Then I'll give you a reason to fight back." He then grasped for a wooden chair and aimed it at someone. Unfortunately, that someone was me. With a swing of his arms, he lobbed the chair across the air directing it towards me.

It was too late to attempt an escape so with the use of my arms, I shielded my head. I closed my eyes as I waited for the painful impact that may come.

Natsume couldn't save me on time. He was standing at the opposite side of the room. Running to push me aside wasn't an option. "Damn it!" he bittered. Promptly, he activated his hidden alice as he quickly stretched out his hand to summon a flare and stop the chair from hitting me.

The flame gobbled up the entirety of the wooden furniture burning it as it fell on the floor.

I was safe. I was shocked but gladly, I was saved. It doesn't matter how was Natsume able to do such a thing but it's all thanks to him that I didn't have to endure the pain of having a fractured arm or canceling my first date with Ruka since I have to stay home until my injury tends to heal. Not a trace of any scrape or bruise was found on my body but an etch of bewilderment reflected on my face. My legs started to shake leading me to fall on my knees. Should I be relieved? Should I be confused? Or am I supposed to be very afraid right about now? Mixed emotions rumbled inside of me. But one thing was for sure, this is way beyond ordinary.

The guy stood frozen, dazed. "I-Impossible!" was the only word that left his mouth.

"Hey, little girl!" Natsume roughly called out to me.

"Y-Yes?" My voice quivered.

"Are you alright there?"

"H-Hai!"

"And as for you…" Natsume averted his attention to the man who was naïve enough to challenge him. "I've been nice to you but my kindness has its limits. I'm done playing so let's finish this off?" He came a little closer but the man stepped away. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to fight so badly?"

"N-No! Stay back! Get the hell away from me!" the man stammered due to his fright. He was completely different from the man he was before… the man who had the guts to hurl a chair at me.

Natsume grinned wickedly. "How cold? Why don't we heat things up?" With just a snap, a flare suddenly blazed at the tip of his finger.

"Y-You're a demon!" the man croaked. He wasn't acting as the big oaf anymore but a child trembling in fear.

He had that grotesque expression stuck on his face which I might have found quite humorous if I weren't beguiled by the wonder set right before my eyes.

The crimson eyed menace stopped on his pace leaving a foot distance between the two of them. "A demon, huh?" Natsume ridiculed. "I suppose so." The flame that came to appear blazed ferociously on his palm imitating the figure of an evil spirit gone wild.

With a loud thud, the man fell on the floor. Surprisingly, he fainted -- guess he wasn't so tough after all.

Vexed with disappointment, Natsume can't help but utter a -- "Tch!" He folded his hand to extinguish the fire he summoned earlier before reverting his attention back to me.

I remained squatted on the floor with my jaws hanging loose. I observed him as he walked over and knelt to my level.

He was thoughful enough to close my mouth preventing my jaws to be permanently dislocated.

I was greatly marveled with the feeling of disbelief and perplexity. "Natsume -- just now... did you...?"

"Please wipe off that silly look of pure adoration," he smirked.

"S-Sugoi!!!" I squealed. My eyes sparkled with absolute admiration. "How'd you do that kind of magic?"

"I prefer calling it as an alice than magic."

"Kyaa!!! You're like a real live superhero that just got out of a comic book! Ne, ne... could I be your sidekick?"

"Pfft..." Natsume bursted out laughing. "Weird girl. Superheros doesn't even exist in the real world. But even if they did, I wouldn't think about taking you as my partner. I'd end up saving you instead of the victims."

I pouted knowing that he returned to his usual annoying, bothersome, disturbing, irkish, irritating, pestering, teasing, perverted self again. "Jerk!" I retaliated, placing my tongue out for the third time. But before I could do something I would regret sooner or later, I instantly covered my mouth with both hands wary of what he'll do next if I didn't.

"I guess you've learned your lesson." he patted my head like a teacher praising his student.

But suddenly...

"IIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" we both heard a shriek followed by the sound of a mop crashing on the floor. We turned our heads to the direction of the scream and saw a shocked-looking waitress muffling her trembling lips with her tender feminine hands. She was flabbergasted with the sight she encountered. "W-What happened here?"

The whole restaurant was a mess. It was completely different from when she had left it to get a mop from the utility closet located at the corner of the kitchen. The tables and chairs was in a disarray. The white roses, that used to be contained in vases to serve as centerpieces on each table, was scattered all over the floor. Plates, cups and other fragile wares laid broken on the surface. Food was wasted. Drinks were spilled. Customers emptied their seats and crowded outside. A man unconscious sprawled on the ground and what's worst was a burning chair.

"Oh no!" the waitress gasped. "Quick! Put the fire out!" she abruptly pulled a table cloth to exterminate the fire with. She had done it but the smoke still reached the ceiling and was, later on, perceived by the fire sensors. Automatically, the water hydrants went on, providing everyone with a cold, unwanted shower.

"This is terrible! What am I supposed to do?" the silly waitress started to panic. The restaurant was soaked and water kept on streaming out creating a mild flood inside. Her eyes traveled around hoping to find a lever protruding on the wall that would eventually turn off the alarm. And when she did, she quickly scrambled and trotted towards it.

But then...

'THUD!'

... she slipped.

"That hurts! That hurts! That really hurts!" she complained rubbing her slightly scraped knee. She glanced back just to look at what -- or better yet -- who caused her to trip. "Who left a dead body on the floor?!" she freaked out.

"He's not dead." I clarified. "It would be nice if he was but no, he just fainted."

Her lips curved to form a circle that would her utter an -- "Oh..." she moved closely to examine the man's face. She noticed a surprising resemblance with the guy who slapped her moments ago. The corners of her lips twitched at that thought. "Ack! it's that jerk!" she hissed. She groped for a vase to drop on the man's head. "Now to get my revenge."

"Wait!" I halted. "You shouldn't!"

The waitress paused when she heard my voice. She thought for a moment if she would drop the vase or not. "Fine! I won't hurt him anymore." she sighed. Her conscience somewhat bugged her.

"No, please do. I'm not stopping you."

She raised a confused look at me. "But you said I shouldn't..."

"Yes, I know what I said. But I think you misunderstood me. What I meant was -- you shouldn't use that vase since it's only made up of glass. It would just break easily." I said taking the vase clasped in her hands replacing it with a porcelain teapot I picked up from the floor. "Use this instead. It's harder and heavier. I'm sure it'll hurt him even more."

"Now that's a great idea." she smiled in agreement.

"Of course it is. Now please go on with the procedure." I insisted.

She shook her head as she positioned the teapot a close distance above the guy's head.

"On the count of three." We both said in unison. "1... 2... --" but before we could even mention the last number...

"That's enough." Natsume interrupted, gently taking the teapot from the waitress and settling it on top of a nearby table.

"Mou... can't we have a little fun?" I complained.

"No." he simply declined. "There's nothing fun with dropping a tableware on an unconscious guy's head."

"Yeah, I guess it's not." I sighed but that doesn't mean I already gave up. "Then can we drop the teapot on this jerk's head when he finally wakes up."

Natsume scowled. "Baka!" was the only word he directed at me. Apparently, he wasn't feeling a little bit comfortable with getting his clothes wet or wearing damped clothes. But either of which, he really looks upset.

I got mad at him -- calling me stupid suddenly. But I saw him wipe off the droplet on his well-built jaw with the back of his hand, an image suddenly triggered my wild imagination. The corners of my mouth twitched. I covered it up to hold a soft laugh while I pictured Natsume as a small black furball -- an unhappy looking kuro-neko who just got out of the pond licking his little paw. "Kawai..." I squealed weakly.

"What's up with you?" he raised an elegant brow at me.

I lost control so I ended up patting his head giggling, "Natsume, you really look cute just now!!!"

**'Cute? I'm not supposed to look cute.'** he echoed in mind. "Are you trying to insult me or compliment me?" his hand found its way on my cheek and pinched it. "But either way, you shouldn't call a guy 'cute'. Got that?"

"Why so? There's nothing wrong with being cute."

"There isn't when you're a girl but there's a big deal with it when you're a guy." he strongly objected while pinching my other cheek. "It's another way of saying, 'you look like a girl' or 'you act like a sissy'."

"I wasn't saying you're cute because you look like a girl or you act like a sissy." I protested, removing his hands from hurting my cheeks.

"A-Ano..." the waitress interfered. "I don't mean to pry but I couldn't help myself from asking -- are you two... a couple?"

**"NNNOOO!!!" **I denied as if defending myself from being accused for a crime I didn't commit. My cheeks reflected a rich hue of red. I wasn't even sure if I was blushing because of embarrassment or if my cheeks were burning because it hurts. But whatever reason, I'm pretty sure that it's certainly red right now.

"Is he not your boyfriend?"

"We're barely even friends so how can he be my boyfriend?"

"In that case, can I go out with him?" she strategically clinged to Natsume's arm without hesitating.

"Why are you asking for my permission? It's not like I'm related to that guy."

"So you're fine with it then?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

I kept silent for a moment and then said, "Are you implying something?"

"No, I'm just asking if you're fine with me going out with your handsome acquaintance. Cause if you're not then I would..."

"Yes, Yes! You can go out with him wherever you want, whenever you like and whatever reasons you have in mind and I assure you -- I wouldn't care less." By now, I was getting ticked.

"But you don't sound too happy about it." the waitress smiled as if enjoying the fact that she was getting on my nerves.

**'Oh, goodness gracious!!!' **I screamed inside my head. **'Won't she ever stop?' **It was a good thing that the fire hydrants were open or else I would have lost it and explode. The cold shower somehow helped me to cool down a bit. "Ne, wouldn't it be best if you asked him instead?" I suggested. "I'm sure Nastume would like to go out with you." I shifted my head to look at Natsume waiting for him to add something to whatever I just stated.

But I wasn't expecting to receive a glare from him. "Oi! Why are you deciding on my part?"

"So it's a no then?" the cheery expression on the waitress' face turned to a gloom.

"No! That's not what he meant." I prodded Natsume's side and gave him a do-something-you-idiot look.

He glowered. He sighed. He uttered. "There's no helping it then."

"Is that a yes?" the girl asked. Her eyes seemed to shimmer hopefully.

Natsume forced himself to perk up as he averted his gaze to that lovely yet annoyingly silly waitress. **'She does look pretty when you take a good look at her... especially when she's all wet like this.' **It then stuck him. **'That reminds me.' **he looked up. **'The fire hydrants have been opened for too long.' **Eyeing back at her, he beamed that famous smirk of his and winked. "I guess it's a date."

"Hontoni?"

"But before anything else... kindly do something about the water pouring out of those hydrants."

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." she finally realized what she was supposed to do. She turned around looking for a lever. "I'll take care of it." She successfully found it sticking out on the wall so she buoyantly trotted away to switch it off.

As she pulled it down, the hydrants shut closed and the cold shower finally ceased. But the results weren't obviously good. It was an uncomely sight. the water had caused a mild flood inside and had soaked every single corner of the restaurant. And no to mention the mess brought about by the early plight.

Natsume brushed through his wet black strands which kept straying infront of his eyes. "Tch! I guess using my alice wasn't such a good idea." He wasn't regretful of what he did rather he just felt like saying it at that time.

"Well, just look at the bright side." I said with my usual optimistic nature.

He then darted me a glare. "What bright side? We're wet if you haven't realized it yet."

"That's true. But at least you got yourself a date and besides, I'm glad I'm wet."

"And why is that?"

"Cause... Thanks to that water. the stain on my clothes somehow got washed off. See?" I pointed at my blouse where the coffee got spilled on.

A grin suddenly curved up his usual scowl. His eyes having a glint of wickedness in them. "Yup, I clearly see it. Although I would prefer it if you were wearing something a little more risque. But strawberries are nice too."

"What... strawberries?" I asked out of my confusion. "I don't remember having any strawberry print on my blouse."

**'Idiot. I was referring to your bra. I can see clearly through your blouse since you're dripping wet.' **he perversely answeredinside his head. "Forget it." he cleared his throat as he looked away. "Anyhow, we have to get out of here before you humiliate yourself further."

"Pardon?"

"I said we have to get out of here before the authorities arrive."

"Oh... I thought you said --"

"Never mind what I said." Natsume grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer. "Come with me. We'll have to use the back door to get out of here." he suddenly knelt down and flopped me up on his shoulder carrying me as if I were a sack of rice. I slightly squirmed and nearly fell down but Natsume held me tighter around my thighs, scolding me. "Stay still!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enjoy!!! Please inform me of my mistakes. Looking forward for your reviews!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**"My Angel Love Song"**

by: Nikoli-chan

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I'm Not Afraid Of Anything Except For..."

* * *

**_"How can a pervert_**

**_be a gentleman?"_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

He walked towards the waitress to give her a quick peck on her cheek. "I'm looking forward for our wonderful date tomorrow. I'll be waiting at the plaza, 8 o'clock in the evening. Until then --" he whispered softly on her ear, leaving her dazed in romance.

Natsume was about to leave but then he looked back. "Oh, before I forget. I'll send a check to pay for all the damages we caused." Things were said and so we went on.

As we motioned away from the waitress ear shot, I took the chance of reminding him. "I just remembered. Didn't you mention earlier that you already scheduled yourself on a date with a friend you met at the airport? When is that?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! And you asked that waitress out tomorrow too!"

"Yeah. So?" He flatly said.

"You can't do that!" I scolded him.

"And why not?"

"Cause it's wrong."

"Says who?" he kept blocking me with his words.

"I don't know." I was getting ticked off with his simple phrases. "But it's wrong to date two different people in one day, you cheat!"

"How can you consider me as a cheat? Neither of them is my girlfriend. I'm not actually betraying anyone here."

"You do have a point there. But you could have at least scheduled your dates into two different days."

"Don't talk as if you're not at fault. You're the one who forced me to go out with that waitress." he suddenly brought up the topic.

"You could have said no if you didn't want to." I muttered weakly.

"I could have but what would she feel after that?"

"Sad."

"And what would you feel if you were in her shoes?"

"Miserable. Disappointed. Rejected."

"Now you know what I mean?"

"Hai." I finally conceded, finally admitting that I was the one at wrong. Though I wanted to say more, I kept silent knowing that he is able to twist certain facts with his trifling words.

We reached the backdoor but it's more appropriate to call it the fire exit.

Natsume turned the knob. **'CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!'** but the door won't open.

"What's wrong?" I had the urge of asking since all I could see was Natsume's back, the floor and everything behind him.

"It's locked."

"I thought fire exits are usually left open just in case an actual fire occurs."

"You could complain about that with the manager but as far as I know, this restaurant just failed the quarterly safety inspection."

Curiosity suddenly came over me. "Ne, why are we using the fir exit? I see no point of passing through here."

"Why you ask?" he stepped a little bit backward, keeping a short distance away from the door. "Well you see, my naive little girl. There's too many people crowding around the main exit."

"So? I find that answer quite unreasonable." I remarked.

"Trust me." he said, taking another step back. "You don't want those people seeing you with those lump of strawberries showing off on your shirt."

"I already told you. I don't remember having a strawberry print on my blouse but if ever there was, I wouldn't mind showing it to other people." I informed him, quite sure of myself.

"I pity you then." he laughed, finding my words foolish and absurd.

"There's nothing funny with what I've just said." I tried to lift myself off his back, punching his shoulders and shaking my legs.

"Oi! Oi! Stop doing that or I'll drop you." he grunted. **'So she's clueless,huh? Foolish little girl. She doesn't even know I was refering to that piece of garment she's wearing underneath.'** he then shook his head trying ever so hard to brush that thought out of his mind. He slightly bent his knees -- crouching, preparing himself to spring at any moment. He did just that. He thrusted himself forward and quite a kick, forcing the door open.

**'BANG!' **his first attempt was a success. The door swung out in an instant.

I lifted myself up, balancing my body on his shoulder just to look at what he did. My face grew pale. The door was pulled out of its hinges! "You destroyed it! Y-You completely destroyed it!"

"Didn't I mention I'll pay for it?" he reminded me as he permitted himself to exit through the doorway.

---------- Dark Alleys ----------

There, finally out on the open, we found ourselves standing on the dark alleys. A sudden gust of wind blew towards us making me sneeze out of the chill.

"This is no good." Natsume carefully settled me down on my feet. "We have to get out of these damped clothes before that even worsens to something other than a cold."

"Ne, couldn't you just use your magic -- I mean your alice?" I sniffled. "You used it to scare that man awhile ago. Surely, you could use it on simple things like drying us off."

"I can do that." he raised a hand and summoned a flare on his palm. "But there's a small possibility that I may burn you with my fire." he came a little bit closer while I stepped back. "Or worse... burn your clothes off." he stretched an arm to corner me on the wall. "I wouldn't mind seeing you naked."

I flinched with the sense of distaste groaning inside of me. **'How can he easily utter such things?... This -- This loathesome perv.'**

His hand gripped me by the arm. He leaned forward until it seemed our faces were but an inch apart.

I held back a breath pressing myself against the wall. Any slight jerking movement and our lips might touch.

I felt the warmth of his breath as he spoke. "Want to try it?"

"Uhm... I c-change m-my mind." I stammered, feeling nervous about the close proximity between us. "It would just be a bother to you anyway. Why don't we buy a new pair of clothes instead? Maybe there's a mall nearby."

He neared his flame to light up my face. His crimson red eyes studied me while I gazed back at them with my hazel brown ones. "I'll agree to that." he cocked his head releasing me in the process.

I pressed a hand on my chest as I huffed a sigh.

Natsume folded his arms and continued, "But we couldn't go out on the streets with you looking like that."

"What do you mean?" I raised a brow at him. "You're wet too if you haven't noticed."

"I'm well aware of that and I'm glad I'm not wearing a strawberry printed bra unlike some idiot I know of." he acquianted, adding a hint of sarcasm in his statement.

At first, I was dumb enough to actually take it as one of his perversed jokes. I let out an innocent giggle and stupidly,I said. "Why would you even think of wearing a strawberry printed bra in the first place?"

"You feather-brained girl!" he rubbed his temples seemed to be relieving himself from irritation. "Haven't you realized it yet? You're the idiot I was talking about."

That's when it struck me. I remembered wearing a strawberry printed bra before I left the house. Quite shocked, I took a step back while I dramatically placed a hand over my widely opened mouth. "Natsume, how'd you..."

But before I could even finish my question, "Look down, stupid." Natsume gruffed.

I did what I was told. I slowly casted my gaze down to look at myself. Now aware of how embarrassing I looked, my cheeks wildly burned with every shades of red in the world. My water-soaked blouse somehow turned transparent which to my dread, revealed my inner garment. Before I could even think of doing it, my arms voluntarily hugged my bodice. "Eep! Don't look!" I freaked out.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't." With one graceful movement, he turned his back.

"Oh my! What should I do? I knew I should've brought a jacket with me. Bit I didn't expect something like this to happen." I murmured, hugging myself tighter for warmth.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about it." I heard him say. "It's too late for that. I've already seen it so you don't have to be shy."

At that statement, I grabbed one of my sandals and hurled it at him.

**'TOINK!'** it hit him directly on his head.

As expected, he retaliated. "What was that for?! I was trying to comfort you, stupid!"

"How is that supposed to comfort me, you perv?!" I shot back, now groping for my other sandal.

Natsume rubbed that annoying little lump on his scalp. He could feel it throbbing painfully which irritated him in some way. He gazed back at my figure with a scowl. "Tch! They're not even that big so why are you still hiding them?"

"Ugh! You're sick!" I felt my cheeks burn. For a guy to tell those things to you is awfully humiliating.

"Don't worry. You're still very young. Those things would get bigger in no time." he said.

Hearing those words coming out from his foul mouth made me grit my teeth. "That's it, you perv!" A vein snapped. I squeezed the footware on my palm, getting ready to pitch it at his face.

But he quickly nabbed my wrist before I could even execute the throw. "Geez! you're easily ticked off." he smirked. "And that's one of the reasons why you're so fun to tease."

**'But that sounded like an insult rather than a mere teasing.' **I glared at him. "Hey! Let go of me or I'll bite your hand off your limb."

**'So not cute.' **he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." he eventually released my wrist and also, he took the footware from my hand. Kneeling down, he slipped the sandal on my right foot while saying, "Shoes are not made to be thrown around. They're meant to be worn to protect your feet."

"But a resourceful young lady would use it to hit an ill-mouthed pervert such as you." I added.

He stared up at me. "I suppose you could also say that."

At first, I was surprised to see him laugh. A smile slowly crept on my lips and without even realizing, I was already laughing with him.

"Here." I stretched out an arm to help him up.

He took my hand and stood erect.

I gazed up at his tall stature, awed by his height. I quickly thought of looking away before he could even catch my eyes. I searched for the other pair of my footware. I did find it but it was already being gnawed up by a stray dog which by chance, got lost in the dark alleys. I tried to shoo it away but the animal growled at me. But then it started to sniff the air. To my luck, a cat passed by and the dog ended up chasing after it. My sandal was left scattered on the ground. I knelt down to pick it up, sighing. "I spent so much time saving up to buy this."

Natsume stood beside me, asking. "How much is it?"

"Around 1,000 to 2,000 yen, I think." I answered.

"How cheap." he snorted.

**'Cheap?!' **I echoed, drawing conclusions inside my mind. **'I should've known. Natsume's a rich man's son! No wonder he seemed so arrogant.'** I returned a sharp glare at him. "Well I'm sorry if I have a poor taste but at least I'm working hard to get what I want unlike some rich bastard I know of."

"It's not my fault I was born in a silver platter." he clasped his hands behind his head. "I guess you could call me lucky."

"And what would that make me? The unlucky one?" I mocked.

"I was thinking more like an earnest person but being the unlucky one suits you better." he easily twisted my words.

"Oh, how I hate you." I sullenly said. I removed my attention on him as I slipped of the sandal from my right foot. I held it on my palm as I compared it with the other. The one on my left was torn apart while the other one was perfectly fine. I just sighed at that fact, knowing that I couldn't do anything to fix it.

Rudely, Natsume nabbed the footwares from my clasp. "Surely, you wouldn't need to use these any longer." he said as he tossed it aside.

"Natsume!" I grunted.

"What? It's not even worth anything." he said insolently.

"What made you say that? I've spent almosy half of my yearly savings just to buy that. Of course it's worth something!" I shot back. **'And to think that I just bought it last week. Boohoo!'**

"So? We could buy you another pair."

"Easy for you to say, rich bastard."

"Hey, living a luxurious life isn't as easy as you think. Rich people also have some problems to deal with."

"Such as?"

"Hm... Let me see..." Natsume thought for awhile. "Well, there's this really serious matter about finding some ways to spend your millions."

"Is that even considered as a serious problem?"

"Of course it is. Especially when you already bought every single thing worth having."

The corners of my lips twitched in annoyance. "You seem like a spoiled brat. I suppose you're an only child."

"No." Natsume's expression changed suddenly. "But often times I think I am." he tilted his head on one side as he looked away. It's as if he was trying to hide something from me. "Did you know I have one hell of a brother? He's older by four years."

"An older brother, huh?" I wondered. "What's his name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Cause I'm interested. And besides, you started this conversation so better yet answer my question."

"I've long forgotten about his name ao I can't give you a suitable reply."

"Then, what's he like?" but I remained persistent.

"I don't know. We're not that close in the first place." he sternly stated. Evading the subject about his sibling, he tried to change the topic. "It'll rain any time soon." he said, looking up at the sky.

"That reminds me. Hotaru said there will be a thunderstorm late this afternoon. I better head home begfore it starts pouring." I recalled. "Well then, it's been nice meeting you. Bye!" I bid my farewell, skipping back to the main street with my bare feet.

"Hold on there for a sec." he grabbed my arm before I could even get a good distance away from his reach. "I think you're missing a tiny detail."

"Eh?" I returned a blank look at him.

"Dummy." he flicked a finger on my forehead. "Whatever would you do without me?"

I rubbed the sore spot on my head while saying, "What are you talking about? You're wasting my time. I really have to go home before it starts drizzling."

"Yeah, but before that -- could you please cover those up?"

When he used the word THOSE, it meant the strawberry prints on my bra. The fact that I was still thoroughly wet slipped my mind. I have nothing to cover my body with -- nothing except for my arms which then hugged myself.

Just then, Natsume removed his shirt.

I gasped at the uncomely sight. It wasn't because Natsume didn't look good with his top off. In fact, he looked stunningly hot. But I felt uneasy in some way so I quickly turned away, hiding the red tint that burned my cheeks. I can feel how my heart pounded when I stuttered, "W-What are y-you doing?"

"Taking my shirt off?"

"I know that! But why are you undressing?"

"Relax. I won't do anything to you -- well, not out here perhaps." he smirked.

I backed a step away, casting him a don't-you-dare-come-near-me-pervert glare.

He was plainly amused with that reaction I gave him and so he laughed. "Just kidding."

**'That wasn't funny.' **I hissed in mind. **'I definitely hate this guy.'**

As I spaced out on my thoughts, "Take !" Natsume gently tossed the shirt in an upward motion.

It then landed on my head and eventfully, slid down on my hands. Honestly speaking, my comprehension could be somewhat slow. I didn't know what to do with it so I remained gawking at it.

"Use my shirt to cover yourself with. Unless, you would prefer staying that way looking like a whore I picked up from somewhere down the street." he rudely answered my silent question.

I just uttered an -- "Oh..." in response to that.

"Please get rid of that stupid look on your face."

"Hmp!"

I'm not in the position to protest or even deny his kindness so I ended up wearing the shirt as told by him.

Natsume's red shirt, though it was loose and soggy, carved out my feminine figure making it look like I'm actually wearing a red dress! My hair was a mess so I figured out it's best to let my auburn locks hang loose for awhile. Carefully, I pulled out the pins that were keeping it in a bundle. I then combed through it with my fingers and pinned it back to it's original bun, letting a few strands free to frame my face. I fiddled with my bangs as well to keep it from covering the entirity of my sight. I glanced back at Natsume who was now eyeing me from top to toe.

"You know..." he started his remarks as he rubbed a thumb on his chin. "You look stunningly hot with my shirt."

"R-Really?" I uttered sheepishly.

"Uh-huh." he bobbed his head, folding his hands on his chest. "You should wear men's clothes more often."

I gave him a disagreeing look saying, "Wouldn't that make me look like a boy?"

"It's better to look like a pretty boy than being mistaken as a ten year old."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You look like a child with the clothes you prefer."

I glared at that statement. "I don't want to hear those words coming out of you." I proclaimed, clapping my hands over my ears.

"I'm just saying. It's a guy's point of view." he told me.

I didn't like that his remark so I muffled my ears and began humming a tune. "I'm not listening. _La La La _ "

"Oh really?" he rolled his eyes. "Then you can't hear me if I told you there's a spider crawling up on your thighs."

Upon reading his lips, I quickly looked down at myself. There was no spider. "Very funny, Natsume." I returned a sarcastic reply.

"I wasn't even trying to make you laugh." he shot back.

"Hmp!" I pouted. "If your intention was to scare me, then sorry it won't work. I'm not easily scared of any insect."

"Spiders aren't even considered as insects. They're arachnids." he informed me.

"I... I knew that!" I blushed as I denied my mistake.

"Yeah right." he grinned.

"Okay, fine. You got me there. But what I'm really trying to say to you now is that _I'm not afraid of anything..._"

Or so I thought.

Just then, one of my childhood fears came to haunt me. The corners of my eyes caught a glimpse of lightning leading me to crouch down on my knees and cover my ears. I braced myself for that dreaded thunder that comes after. And when it finally arrived, I uttered out a faint squeak.

Natsume stared down at me. It didn't take him long to register in his mind that indeed, I wasn't being truthful. He knelt down having an amused smile plastered on his face, saying. "I thought you told me you're not afraid of anything."

I could not look him in the eye so I thought of remaining my head tilted to the ground. "Uhm... No, I think you misheard me. What I said was _I'm not afraid of anything except for thunders and lightnings._"

"No, I heard you loud and clear." he mused.

Hesitating, I lifted my head to look at him with my pleading brown eyes. "Y-You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Hn? About what? The fact that you roll down into a tiny ball when you see lightning or scream when you hear thunder?"

"Both."

"I'll try."

"I don't want you to just try! You **SHOULD** keep it a secret especially to Ruka-kun."

"It's no big deal." Natsume groaned. "And besides, Ruka likes girls who doesn't act too tough."

"Really?" My expression suddenly changed.

Natsume gave me a slight look before trying to change the subject. "In any case, we have to get out of this wet clothes before the storm comes in.

"Understood." I nodded.

"But also, we have to consider you walking on your bare foot. Do you want me to carry you instead?"

"Eh?!" My eyes widened. "N-No, I'm fine with it."

"You sure? You'll get blisters if you did."

That statement got me.

Natsume didn't' wait for my answer. He suddenly pulled my arm and positioned me on his back. He held me tightly around my thighs and lifted me off the ground.

"W-wait!!!" I stuttuered, surprised with his rash actions.

"You're too late." I heard him say as he began to walk towards the light... or may I say-- the main street.

---------- End of Chapter 5 -----------

* * *

* Haha! I finally finished the chapter!!!!

I apologize if it took me long to finish this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

*WEE!!!!! It's getting a little difficult to get this done... I have to study, guys. So I might not be updating in a long while.

* * *

**"My Angel Love Song"**

by: Nikoli-chan

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"The Irony of Ms. Cheap and Mr. Luxurious"

* * *

---------- Meanwhile ---------

---------- At the Other Side of the World ----------

---------- Paris, France -----------

---------- Anjo West Side Mansion ----------

The whole household bustled with exuberance for the arrival of an important person. The servants lined up into two rows before the entrance -- the valets on the left side and the maids on the right. The big doors swung open an in came a stunning blonde man.

"Welcome home, Master." everyone greeted in unison as he walked in between them.

At the end of the rows, he met his faithful butler who also bade him with his salutations. "Welcome back, Master. How was the movie shoot in Australia?"

"Frustrating. We almost barely finished it on time and the weather wasn't of any help either. We grew all tensed because it was too hot... but in the end, the results were spectacular!" The blonde man unbuttoned his coat and handed it over to his butler. "It's nice to be back again. And please... do call me by my first name when we're at my household."

"As you wish, Narumi-sama." the butler gave a slight bow.

Narumi then instructed some of the valets to carry his luggage to his rooms. He turned his attention to his butler once again and inquired, "Nishida! By any chance, did someone call me during my absence?"

"None, sir. But someone came and is now waiting in your study."

---------- Study Room ----------

A tall and strikingly handsome man stood as he fiddled over the pages of an open notebook lying carelessly on the desk. His deep eyes scanned each page. A scowl then appeared on his lips as he whispered. "A journal."

"That's becoming a bad habit of yours. You shouldn't be touching my things whenever I'm away." Narumi stood by the door as he eyed the person.

The man gave a smirk and acquainted, "You can't blame me to suspect you all the time. You did marry a former AAO member, didn't you?" he closed the journal and added, "Oh... sorry for my ignorance. I forgot you were divorced for almost six years. So how has it been, Narumi? Or should I just call you traitor?" his coldness glistened in his eyes.

"It's been lonely." Narumi smiled despite the mockery he just received. "I prefer being addresses to under the name Narumi if you may please." The blonde man walked towards the desk and sat on the chair, which was rightfully his. He clasped both hands and placed it on the surface of the table. "Long time no see, Sergio. Or should I call you by your alias? Persona, is it?"

The other party shrugged and sat across the desk. His arms folded on his chest. His jet-black hair tied in a neat ponytail. His purple eyes remained cold as it was directed towards Narumi. "Don't worry. I do not intend to waste your precious time. I'll be leaving as soon as possible."

"That's too bad then. I was hoping you'd stay for awhile." Narumi grinned. "It's been such a long time since we had a brotherly conversation."

"As I was saying…" Persona cut him off. "I've come here on behalf of my wife--"

"Kaoru?!" Narumi's expression slightly changed when he mentioned the name.

Persona then glared at his sudden intrusion.

Narumi took in a gulp and said, "Alright. I'll shut up now."

"My beloved wife passed away. You are aware of that since you went to her funeral eleven years ago." Persona reached for an envelope clamped in between his armpit. "A few weeks before she took her last breath, she told me I should lend this to you just in case you forgot about the contract."

"Contract? What contract?" Narumi's face grew blank.

Persona suddenly stood up and completely ignored him. He then paced towards the chaise where his coat was lying. "Don't you dare disappoint me again, Narumi…" he took one last glance at the blonde man. "The consequences would be fatal this time." He said before disappearing upon the shadows. "See you again."

Narumi sighed. "I hate it when he does that. It always creeps me out." His eyes stared at the envelope. Slowly but surely, he reached for it. He hesitated at first but he eventually opened it and took the papers inside. He read the contents and suddenly exclaimed. **"A MARRIAGE CONTRACT?!"**

---------- Back in Japan -----------

---------- On the Streets of Tokyo --------

Here we are... walking out on an open area. Just to be corrected -- Natsume was the only one walking since he offered me a piggy-back ride. My arms were wrapped around his neck while hands held tightly on my thighs so as not for me to fall down. As the minutes passed by, I noticed that more and more people are starting to look at us. At a very short time, we've managed to become the center of attention. I can feel the weight of their stares. I can see how their eyes squinted in contempt or glistened with attraction. I buried my head on Natsume's shoulder to ease my tense. I risked a glance at his face to make sure if he was feeling the same way too. But to my disappointment, it seemed that he didn't care at all. I envied him for that. **'If only I could be more like him.'** I sighed with that thought in mind.

The weather wasn't turning any better. I didn't help much to lighten the mood surrounding us. The heavy grey clouds mostly covered the late summer sky, denying the sun to provide us the grace of warmth. I received the chills as the wind suddenly blew colder. I cringed a bit when my nose twitched. Unprepared for it, I sneezed.

"Hey! Gross!" Natsume growled.

I sniffed and shivered. "Sorry about that. It came and I wasn't able to stop i-i-it..." my nose felt another itch, a sign that I was about to give out a great -- 'ACHOO!'.

"Don't you dare or I'll drop you." Natsume warned me, loosening his grip around my thighs.

I effortly pinched my nose, preventing myself form contaminating him with my so-called germs. I tried breathing but my nose was already clogged up. "Gah! I don't feel well."

"You've been sneezing for quite awhile now. Maybe you're catching a cold or you already have the cold. Either way, we have to get you dried as soon as we find a shop nearby." Natsume stated.

I settled my head on his shoulder as I said what's on my mind. "We've already passed a lot of shops. We could have bought some dry clothes there but NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO... because Mr. Rich Guy here refused and said, _I don't want to enter that shop. It looks cheap_."

"Those clothing stores really do look cheap. It'll ruin my image if someone actually saw me shopping in there. We could always find a better store which doesn't look less expensive." he raised his defense.

"You also said those things for the nth time now! Would you stop being so picky all the time? At least, just this once?" I scolded him lightly.

"Fine!" he groaned. "I'll TRY not to be fussy."

"That's settled then. No more arguing. Starting from now, we'll enter the first clothing shop we find." I stated.

So we went on, shifting our heads from left to right, looking for a store nearby. Lucky for us, there were several malls in the city so our search ended shortly.

"Hey, Strawberries!" Natsume called out.

"What is it, pervert?" I replied, nearly snapping for being branded with the use of my bra pattern.

"I found one." He directed a finger across the street, pointing at a certain shop.

"... Le Rouge la Bachellores..." I read the silver sign, elegantly written just above the entrance door of the said shop.

"That'll do, right?" he asked.

"Well..." Before completely answering him, I took a look at the insides of the shop through the glass pane. The way I observed it... that shop is evidently for the rich people -- a place I can't afford. I could easily tell it since it has two security guards posted outside. "Uhm... it looks quite luxurious don't you think?"

"That's exactly how I wanted it to be."

"Rich bastard." I hissed. "Ne, how about that small boutique right beside it?" I suggested.

Natsume then followed the direction of my finger. As expected of him, he criticized. "By far, that's the cheapest shop I ever saw. It sells the cheapest clothes at the cheapest price! I won't step a foot inside that shop."

"Natsume! Didn't you just say you won't be choosy anymore?"

"And didn't I just emphasize the word TRY? Besides, you were the one who said, _We'll enter the first clothing shop we find_, remember?"

With that simply justified, I sighed in defeat. "If that's what will get me out of these damped clothes, then alright-- to _Le Rouge la Bachellores_ we go."

--- Inside the Shop ---

Elegant and costly-- two words that would describe _Le rouge la Bachellores_. You could find almost anything in here-- from elaborate gowns and formal suits to simple shirts and comfy jeans-- not to mention branded bags and signature shoes. If you're looking for jewelries and accessories, they have it too, purely adorned with tiny figments of diamonds and other precious stones while others were made of gold or silver. A tempting place for a robbery. However, several hidden cameras are installed all around and the security system is remarkable.

"Sugoi!!!" My jaws fell with the luxury that surrounded me. I freely accepted that I really am astonished. I seldom come to places such as this. I strolled around looking at some pretty clothes. I only stopped for awhile when my eyes got caught staring at a beautiful white dress. It was simple but it was made of a finely woven garment.

"Pretty." I remarked, thinking of buying it for myself.

I searched for a price tag, finding it hanging on the dress' rear. I flipped it up only to find out how costly it was. "150,000 yen?" I gasped in disbelief. "For only this dress?"

"Do you like it?" inquired Natsume who had been following me around the shop.

"Oh... I was only staring at it. I wont' buy it." I smiled sheepishly.

He suddenly raised a brow at me. "I only asked if you like it or not. My question could only be answered with a-- ACHOO!" now he's the one sneezing.

"Are you alright?" I asked the obvious.

"Couldn't you see I'm not? Why is it so cold in here?" he complained.

"This shop is equipped with air conditioners and to tell you the truth, it's a bit warmer inside."

"If that's so then why am I sneezing like this?"

"Hm.. that's odd." I was confused myself. "You seemed fine when we were walking down the street."

"Well, that's because your body kept me warm."

"M-My body?"

Natsume frowned at my unusual reaction. "Perverted girl. You're thinking of dirty things now aren't you?" he said, poking my forehead. "Allow me to explain so your tiny brain would be able to understand. Since I've been carrying you on my back and you were hugging me awhile ago, we were able to share our body temperature and that's what I meant when I said, _Your body kept me warm_. Got it?"

"Yes! Yes! Now would you please stop doing that?! You're giving me a headache." I said as I slapped his hand away.

Just then, two sales persons came to approach us.

"Can we be of help to you, bocchama?" they both asked in unison.

"Ah, yes." Natsume pointed at me with his thumb. "Could you help this little girl find some suitable clothes that won't make her look like a ten year old?"

"Who are you calling a ten year old?!" I snapped at him.

"Certainly, sir. We'll try our best to help your little sister." said the salesman.

"What?! I'm not his little sister!" I tried to clear things up.

"Oujo-sama." the saleslady took my hand and dragged me. "This way please."

"Good luck, li'l sis." Natsume teased.

I glanced back, giving him an I'll- get-you-for-this glare.

---------- After a while ----------

"I'm done!" I informed the saleslady as I stepped out of the dressing room. I then executed a twirl before asking, "How do I look?"

"You're gorgeous, oujo-sama." she smiled.

"Thanks." I said, showing my gratitude with a slight curtsy. I stood infront a mirror, staring at the pretty yellow dress I was now wearing. It smoothly reached down to my knees and it fitted perfectly around my bodice despite my thin stature. I swayed my hips, observing the flow of the skirt. "Kyaa! It's really nice. How much is it?" I turned to the saleslady.

"300,000 yen." she answered quite buoyantly.

I felt my whole body freeze, just hearing how high it cost. "Erm... H-How about this pair of slippers?" I pointed down at my feet.

"That would be 200,000 yen." she cheerfully told me.

I suddenly felt light-headed. I took a few steps backward until my knees hit the cushioned padding of a bench nearby. I sat myself trying to make a few calculations in my mind. "300,000 yen + 200,000 yen is equal to..." I murmured. "That's already equivalent to half a million! I'd rather wear my wet and cheap clothes rather than buying this dress."

"Is there a problem, oujo-sama?" the lady placed a hand on my shoulder.

"N-Nothing. I'm alright." I stammered as I gathered my strength to stand up again. "Ne, could you help me find a dress which is less expensive?"

"As you wish." she bobbed hr head. "Come this way." she said leading me to a scanned the racks and produced a blue dress with a black corset around its bodice. "Will this do, oujo-sama?"

"Wah! It's wonderful! How much does it cost?" I inquired.

"The original price is 500,000 yen."

"500,000 yen?! But didn't I tell you to find something less expensive?"

"But I did. This dress is usually sold around 500,000 but since we're having a sale today, you'll have a 50% discount." she informed me.

"A discount, ei?" I tilted my head. "50% of 500,000 would be--"

"250,000. It's 50,000 less than that yellow dress."

"Well, you do have a point there." I stated but deep inside I was thinking, **'250,000 is still too much for me. I'm having a tight budget. I can't afford to buy anything from this store!'**

"There you are, little girl." I heard someone call out from behind.

Looking back, I saw none other than the notorious Natsume Hyuuga.

"I guess you've already found something to wear." he said.

"Geez, Natsume... will you just call me by my name?" I scolded him.

"Oh, my bad. I forgo your name was Strawberries." he smirked.

"Why you..."

"Say... he rubbed a thumb on his chin as he observed me. "That dress actually doesn't make you look like a ten year old."

"R-Really?"

"Yup! It makes you look a year older."

"You mean like... 17?"

"Nope! More like 11." he insulted further.

I then glared at him. "Mou... that's really mean."

Natsume had already changed out of his clothes as well. He was currently wearing all black. Black shirt with a skull printed on it, baggy black jeans with a chain around its belt and of course, black shoes with a white straps. Honestly speaking, he looks good with whatever clothes he thinks of putting on.

"Bocchama, oujo-sama." the salesman called for our attention. "Here are your wet clothes." he said, lending two bags to Natsume.

The raven-haired boy only gave a nod before walking off to the direction of the cashier.

I trotted behind, following his fast pace.

"I'll pay for the both of us." he told me as he reached for his wallet.

"Eh? Natsume, wait!" I grabbed his arm.

"What now?" he grunted.

"Y-You don't have to... I-I'll pay for my part."

He suddenly raised a brow at me. "Can you really?" he evidently saw passed through me. "For a poor girl who can only afford to buy a footware worth 2,000 and who prefers cheap shops which sells cheap clothes at the cheapest--"

But before he could even say something so humiliating that would make me realize how penniless I am as of now, I silenced him with a finger on his lips. "Alright already. I may be cheap but I'm not poor. I'm only short in cash as of this moment so if you could be so kind to please lend me money to pay for this dress."

"I could let you borrow some cash but... I could just buy it for you." he suggested. "Don't worry. I won't charge you of anything."

"You've done a lot of kindness and also a couple of wickedness to me today. I'm a hard-working person. It may take me long but I'll manage to pay my debt." My pride remained stubborn.

"You wouldn't take no for an answer, would you?" he sighed.

I nodded.

"Alright. Just wait for me outside. I'll pay for our fees and you may pay your 500,000 debt whenever you please."

"Thank you, Natsume." I smiled. I then took the bags from his hand and went on ahead.

---------- End of Chapter 6 ----------

* * *

* At last!!!! I'm starting with chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

**"My Angel Love Song"**

by: Nikoli-chan

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"As Simple as That"

* * *

---------- Outside ----------

"This looks bad. I didn't bring an umbrella with me." I uttered, staring up at the dark heavy sky. I sheltered under the canopy that hovered over the entrance of the shop, waiting patiently for my companion. At that slight moment, my phone started ringing. Quickly, I took it out only to see I've just received a message from my beloved. "Ruka-pyon?" My face alighted. "Maybe he wants to remind me of our date tomorrow. But just to be sure..." I was about to open the unread mesasge when suddenly, ligthning ripped the air followed by the unpleasant rumble of thunder. As if by reflex, I hurriedly grabbed onto anything that stood beside me.

"I'm done. Let's go." Natsume finally stepped out of the shop. He rolled his eyes in search of me, finding me clinging tightly onto the security guard. He made a scowl as he neared me. "Hey! Hey! What are you doing with that man, Strawberries?"

"Uhm... young lady. Are you alright?" The guard comfortingly patted my back, looking quite surprised at me.

I quickly got myself to realease him from my grip and apologize for my improper behavior.

"You're a frightful one." he chuckled.

"Please excuse my actions." I apologized yet again.

"It's fine. Now run along. Your friend's been waiting for you."

"H-Hai..." I blushed. But then I felt a sudden chill behind me. I had this nagging feeling that someone's been glaring at me. I risked a glance at my back, only to meet Natsume's sharp eyes. "W-What took you so long?" I uttered with a nervous tone.

"Naughty little girl." he gently knocked on my noggin. "I only took my eyes off you for a slight moment and there you go clinging on some other guy's arm."

"I-It's not what you think!" I blurted. "There was lightning and even thunder and then I... I -- Wait! Why do I have to explain myself to you? It's not like we're having a relationship."

"Hn." he simply shrugged. "By the way, I bought this for you." he said producing one paper bag in one hand. "I thought you might need it so... there have it!" he dropped it in my arms.

Never the patient one to wait for any surprises, I eagerly opened the pack and took out the items contained inside it. A curve traced my lips as excitement turned to disappointment. "A scarf? And an ear muffler?" I gave him an uncertain look. "What will I do with these? It's not even winter yet."

"Can't you just say a simple thanks?" he frowned.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! a faint noise suddenly disturbed our would be argument.

Natsume knew it was his phone since he could feel it vibrating in his pocket. He reached for it just to find out who was trying to contact him. And when he did, he excused himself.

I then returned to my own business, remembering that a message was waiting to be read. I turned my head to the hand where I previously held my phone. But just guess what happened.

The phone disappeared.

"Oh crap! Where id it? I panicked. "I know I was just holding it awhile ago." I searched the insides of my bag but it wasn't there. I scanned the nearby grounds thinking that I may have dropped it when the thunder came. Luckily, I spotted a familiar looking object on the sidewalk. "There it is!" I scrambled up to retrieve it, leaving my companion for the moment.

Meanwhile...

Natsume was staring at his phone. The caller seemed to be unknown. He wasn't sure if he'll answer it or not. He had been receiving calls from a lot of women recently. He's partly to blame since he's been dating several random girls in his young age.

He thought for awhile but ended up accepting the call. "Hey there, kitten. Missed me?" he greeted with his usual playboy character, thinking that he was actually talking to a girl.

_"Kitten?"_ Or so he thought. _"I think you're mistaking me as one of your girlfriends, little bro."_ A guy was heard from the other line.

Natsume recognized the voice. He clutched his fist knowing who it was. "I'm sorry. I think you've dialed the wrong number." But he played as if he did not.

_"Oh... Isn't this Natsume Hyuuga I'm speaking to?"_ the caller inquired just to make sure.

"Yes, this is Natsume you're talking to."

_"If that's so, then I've contacted the right person. You're the one I wish to speak to."_

"Alright. State your business and then get lost." Natsume stated callously.

_"Harsh."_ the anonymous caller replied. _"We haven't been talking for ages and yet you can't even say a warm greeting."_

"A warm greeting, huh?" Always the one to offer a cold shoulder, Natsume pressed a button, thus, ending their conversation. He slipped his phone inside his pocket but then pulled it out again when it started ringing. The cell phone screen displayed the same digits as before-- which only means that the previous caller was tempting to get in touch with him for the second time. Natsume only frowned at that. He simply declined the call... and all the other calls that came after it. The persistence of the anonymous caller was tiresome. Natsume grew irritated with it too. The only way to make it stop was for him to accept the nth call-- and that's exactly what he did. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT?!" he snapped. "Make it fast or I'll hang up on you."

_"Well, that wasn't much of a warm greeting."_ the other line remained calm despite what he received.

"What do I care? You're not one to be treated warmly."

_"Oh, is this how you talk to your older brother?"_

"I'm sorry to inform you, sir. But my brother died a long time ago."

_"What?! I'm not yet dead! Who do you think you're speaking to right now?"_

"A dead person." Natsume answered wryly. "Now tell me who's the smart ass that gave you my number so I could char him to death."

_"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't answer that question. My source is quite confidential."_

"Fine. I'll hang up then."

_"No, wait!"_ the anonymous caller, who was actually revealed to be Nastume's brother sighed in defeat. _"Alright. I accept that you still hate me and that you don't want to talk to me but I'll be telling you this anyway." he then paused for effect. "I've already sent you an invitation for my birthday celebration. The venue and the date including the time of the program are all written there. Now it's a matter of choice if you decide on coming or not."_

"You already know my answer to that question." Natsume laughed bitterly.

_"It's a no then?"_

"Obviously. I have better things to do than to attend to that silly gathering."

'BEEP!' the crimson-eyes devil hanged up on him. He turned off his phone making sure that his brother won't be able to call again. "The nerve of that bastard." he muttered to himself. "Did he really think that I've already forgotten about that incident three years ago?"

He placed his phone inside his pocket. He returned to where he had left me but little did he know that I've already gone away from his side. So when he looked around and saw not a trace of me, he found himself asking. "Where's that girl?"

* * *

"Here you are." I said finally found my phone amidst the crowd. I bent down to pick it up but someone accidentally passed by and kicked it off unintentionally. The phone then glided farther away from me. I tried chasing after it but it was kicked around a lot-- like a soccer ball in play. For a short period of time, I lost track of it. I searched the grounds again but all I could see were different kinds of shoes worn by a variety of people who were walking by.

Just then, I heard a faint sound. It was undeniably and unmistakably familiar. That tune was like music to my ears. My spirits lifted as I said to myself. "That's my ring tone! This only means that it isn't so far away from me." I carefully searched the surface of the sidewalk. I wasn't able to find it there but on the pedestrian-crossing lane. **'It must have traveled there when the crowd crossed the street.'** I deducted.

I glanced at the stoplight, remembering what my mom used to tell me: _"Do not cross the street when the green light's on or else you'll end up waking in the hospital." _Mothers could be naggy but they're sensible enough to know what's best for their children.

Quickly, I snapped out of my thoughts. I gazed up at the stoplight and noticed that its yellow light was on. This only means that the vehicles would start their engines any time soon. The idea of a car trampling over my mind suddenly came to mind. Stupidly, I even planned on dashing towards it before the green light turns on.

I was to execute that thought but someone squeezed my arm and pulled me back. The said person twirled me around, forcing me to face him. "Didn't I tell you to wait?" he slightly raised his voice. "Or were you so eager to ditch me and leave without even saying goodbye?"

My eyes widened, not because I got scolded by an unhappy looking Natsume but because of the sound of moving engines.

The green light just gave the go signal. The motorists began to move and slowly pick up their speed. I then worried about the safety of my phone. I assumed that there's a 30% chance that my phone would be salvaged out of this mess until the next stop signal; while the remaining 70% represents the possibility of my phone breaking into pieces.

I only hoped for the best but the worst thing happened. A ten-wheeler truck drove by and crushed the very structure of my tiny phone!

Feeling so much helpless as of that moment, my jaw hanged loose as I gasped at my sudden misfortune.

---------- Afterwards ----------

"Hey Strawberries! Slow down will ya'?" Natsume called out, trying to catch up as I paced faster.

"Go away!" I shoved him off with words.

"What are you getting mad for?"

"Don't follow me! It would do me a great favor if you stayed away from me." I said, walking straight and not looking back. "Bad things are bound to happen whenever you're around. You're a walking jinx so don't come near me."

"You're blaming me for your loss?" Natsume twitched irritably.

"Yes." I simply said. "So go on. Shoo! Shoo!" I waved a hand, hoping to get rid of him.

Natsume rubbed his fingers on his temples as if calming himself. "I can't believe you're getting upset with a stupid phone. Do you value it more than your life? You could have been the one who got hit by that massive truck. Didn't you even consider that?"

I only gave him a glare. He was absolutely right and my pride didn't want to admit that. I was to move away but his hand prevented me to.

"Look. Things like that always happen." He said with a stern grip.

"Things like that does _not_ always happen!!!" I contradicted. I pulled my arm in attempt to retrieve it from his hand but it was proven to be futile.

"I'll prove to you that my previous statement was true." He offered a demonstration.

My brows arched with a muddled look. I observed him in utter silence, wondering what he was about to do. I then saw him pull out his phone and to my surprise; he tossed it on the street. My body acted reflexively. I hastily motioned forward to pick it up but Natsume slithered an arm around my waist which stopped me form going any further.

"Stay put, little girl, and observe what happens." He told me with a strange grin.

"But… But Natsume!" I stammered. "Your phone will surely end up like mine!"

He flashed a smile at me. "That's' exactly what I want to happen."

Silenced with confusion, I screamed inside my head. **'Is he insane?'**

Not long after Natsume's bold action, a car drove by and crushed his phone into bits.

I placed a hand on my widely gaped mouth. I glanced at Natsume and was baffled with the expression stuck on his face. He wasn't upset!

"See? That only proves my point." He directed his gaze down at me.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"That a car or truck may crush your phone when you dropped it on the street. Things like that tend to happen and I've proven it." He noted in triumph.

"What?!" I snapped at him. "You sacrificed your phone just to prove your stupid motion?! What is wrong with you?! You're supposed to feel bad for losing something valuable!"

"Why should I be?" he said without remorse. "I could always replace it with another one."

I felt defeated by his arrogance so I thought to myself. **'This guy's too rich for his own good that he doesn't know how to value things as much as I do. I should have expected this since he's a rich man's son.'**

Natsume was waiting for a retort or any other kind of reply but seeing that I shut myself in silence, he rolled his eyes and said, "You're personality is too complicated. I find it difficult to please you. I thought by now you'd be grateful for my deed but I see you're not. It's very strange. Are you not happy?"

"Can't you see I'm not?" I frankly said.

"Well, you should be."

To blink was the only reply I gave him.

"If only you'd think of it this way." Natsume tried to explain his point through a simple analogy. "You lost your phone and I lost mine-- it seems fair so why aren't you feeling any better?"

I stayed silent, processing his words inside my head.

But no matter how I think about it, I couldn't bring myself to completely understand the things he just said. "You have a very twisted logic."I remarked. "I'm not the type of person who finds relief in other people's mishaps! Seriously, Natsume! Your thoughtfulness can be quite ridiculous at times." I suddenly cut myself short from mentioning more hurtful things. I knew Natsume didn't have anything to do with my misfortune but he's trying to make up for it.

I bit my lower lip feeling remorse for myself. **'You're too much, Mikan! You should be ashamed of yourself.' **I could clearly hear my conscience scolding me.

"I know." I uttered with a sigh. I took a deep breath as I recollected my cool. Natsume just kept quiet. It's as if he was waiting for me to finish my retort. I didn't dare push his patience so I finally broke the silence. "Forgive me-- for acting like a brat. I accused you without much reason. I blamed you fro the lost of my phone when in fact, it was due to my lack of capabilities which caused my own misfortune." I wanted my apology look very convincing so I fixed a firm gaze into his eyes. But along the way, I felt weak with his own stare. I could feel the weight of attention he was giving me. I wasn't able to hold the eye contact so I diverted my gaze to another direction. "I... I was so upset a-and I vented all m-my anger on you. I... I just wanted to apologize for it and... Also I must thank you for your foolish consideration of... me." My last word came out softly-- no! It sounded more like a squeak even.

Natsume stayed silent still. I wasn't sure if he accepted my statement of apology since he had not yet uttered a single word about it. I could feel myself stiffen as I tilted my head down in humiliation.

"I accept." I heard him say. "But on one condition."

I raised my eyes to look at him, waiting for his term to be stated. I slightly felt a surge of terror, knowing that I'm about to make a deal with a total playboy.

He gave a pat on my shoulder and said, "It's nothing much really. I only want you to do me a little favor."

"A little?" I asked with a tinge of doubt in my voice.

"Don't worry. It's nothing perverted." He smiled. "I only want you to forget about that thing three years ago—including the one yesterday."

My cheeks flushed when he reminded me of those two incidents.

"So what do you say of it?" he laughed, noticing that ruddy hue on my face.

"I-I'd eventually forget about it even if you hadn't asked me to."

"Good." He then offered his hand.

I gave mine and we shook hands. This event marked the end of our cold war—a truce between us two.

"Let's start anew—as friends this time." I quoted.

"As friends?" Natsume raised a brow. "Don't you want to be more intimate with me?"

Throb. A vein snapped. "Stop toying with me or else I'll introduce my right hand to your left cheek."

I was to take my hand away but he maintained a firm grip around it. "Can't you tell I was joking?" he then lifted my hand to his lips. "Forgive my manners, mademoiselle."

I fell silent as he gently kissed the back of my hand. Quickly, I returned my arm onto my side as soon as he released me. My heart thumped uncontrollably. I could barely grasp a reason for this anomaly. Maybe it's due to the fact that Natsume became gentlemanly after his playboy act. I wasn't sure myself.

--------- End of Chapter 7 --------


	8. Chapter 8

"**My Angel Love Song"**

by: Nikoli-chan

**Chapter 8**

"Home Sweet Home"

"Uhm… I have to go. I don't like to bother you any further so… Bye!" I was eager to leave his presence before I could even embarrass myself. I turned away now moving towards the other direction.

Just then, lightning pierced the heavens above, sending me chills all over my body. Half-mindedly, I turned on my heels and went walking towards a nearby post. Surprisingly, I _hugged_ it.

Natsume who was observing me from a distance laughed in amusement. He then walked up to me still having that annoying smile on his face. "What do you plan on doing with that post, Strawberries?" he teased.

"N-Nothing." I quickly released the post and walked away, pretending that nothing really happened.

Not a few seconds later, the thunder came echoing down the sky. I squeaked in fright as I grabbed onto a tree this time.

Natsume came near me, still teasing me about my strange behavior. "Now what are you doing with that tree?"

Hurriedly, I moved away from the tree as I darted him a glare. "Bleh!" I responded with my tongue.

But he only laughed as a result.

Feeling so much humiliated, I said, "Screw you Natsume." I turned my back with a "Hmp!" and then stomped away.

It wasn't a few steps away when a pair of strong arms wrapped me from behind. "Hey! Let go!" I stated, knowing who it was. "Natsume!"

Yes, it was Natsume. He managed to stop me with a hug. "Doesn't it feel better when you're actually hugging a person rather than a post or a tree?"

"What do you mean?" I remained clueless.

He carefully tightened his embrace around me. "You know… you could always come running to me in times you're scared. I'm actually a better hugger than a post or a tree. I'll do my best to try and comfort you. It's the least that I could do since we _are_ friends now, right?"

I fell silent, not knowing what to do. I could feel my heart beating as we remained this way. I began to panic inside my head, afraid that he might notice it. **'Mikan, try to calm down.' ** I instructed myself. **'Once he lets go, make the run for it.' **I couldn't face him right now—not with my cheeks burning like this—so it would be best to run away.

Just then, the first raindrop fell on my ruddy cheeks. I tilted my head to stare up at the heavy looking clouds and the next thing I knew was that it was already raining.

At that same moment, Natsume loosened his arms around me. I prepared myself for the run but unfortunately, he took me by the hand and dragged me towards a corner of the street.

"W-Where are you taking me?" I asked, nearly tripping over my foot.

"I promised to take you home, didn't I?" was the answer I received from him.

He stopped at the edge of the sidewalk as he stretched out a hand to call for a cab. The driver luckily saw his signal so he parked the public vehicle exactly in front of us.

Natsume, being a gentleman, that I never knew he was, opened the door and said, "Ladies first."

I gave him a quizzical look but I went in first anyway. There was no time for second thoughts. It was already raining and I wouldn't risk myself getting wet again. And so I sat myself at the other end of the seat while Natsume settled himself beside me.

---------- Inside the Taxi ----------

"To Rich View Square." After giving the instruction to the old driver, he turned to me. "Now where is it?"

"Huh? What are you looking for?" I asked out of confusion.

"That thing I gave you awhile ago."

"What thing?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "The paper bag."

My lips curved up an "Oh!". I then glanced beside me and found it settled under my arm I handed it over to him, wondering what was he to do with it.

I saw him pull out the scarf and the ear muffler. He placed the muffler on his lap while he held the scarf in both hands. "Close your eyes." He told me.

I didn't follow immediately; instead, I asked him, "Why do I have to close my eyes?"

"Just trust me."

"Why do I have to close my eyes just to trust you?"

"Could you stop with all the questions and just do as I say?" he slightly raised his voice to indicate a sense of authority.

I didn't want to push his patience further so I ended up following his command. I obediently closed my eyes, waiting for the next thing to happen.

Natsume eventually blindfolded me with the scarf.

"What are you doing?" I took the time asking.

"It's for the lightning." He said. "With this covering your eyes you won't be able to see anything."

"Oh… is that why you bought this thing for me?"

"Most likely… yes."

I remained quiet until he was done tying the scarf around my head before interrupting him with another question. "What about the muffler? How would you use it in this circumstance?"

"It's simply to obstruct you from hearing the thunder." He answered.

"Oh…"

Natsume then took the muffler in one hand. He carefully tucked the strands of my hair behind my ears before placing the muffler on.

"Natsume." I softly called out his name. "Thank you."

Though I couldn't hear nor see him now, something tells me that he actually said, "You're welcome."

---------- Arriving at my House ----------

"Hey, Strawberries! We're here." Natsume informed.

"…"

"Little girl?" he gently shook my shoulder, noticing that I haven't responded. After some time, he removed the blindfold around my eyes and found out—I fell asleep.

My body has been exhausted with all that had happened today. I thought of taking a nap during the whole trip but I fell asleep entirely. Natsume didn't try to wake me up anymore, thinking that I'm in dire need of rest.

He then asked the taxi driver to wait as he reached for his wallet and paid for the fare. He looked outside the window aware that the storm hasn't gone any better.

Natsume stepped outside even though it was still raining. He dashed towards the gate and pushed it open. He immediately went back to the cab to take me. He tucked my purse inside my arms before carrying me out of the vehicle. After kicking the door close, he swiftly ran towards my house. He slipped passed the gate until he reached the shelter of the porch.

He looked for a bench wherein he could settle me down. Luckily, he found one just beside the door. He eventually laid my unconscious body on it before searching for an access to my house. He reached for my purse, assuming that I have brought a key with me. He scanned the insides of it but failed to find a one.

He thought of waking me this time but seeing that I slept soundly, he thought otherwise. He simply folded his arms as he asked himself, "Where could she be hiding that thing?"

Of course he wouldn't know, right? He had to guess. And if he was lucky enough, he'd sure to find it.

Natsume then looked around, searching for a place where I may have possibly hidden that key. "Under the rag." He sighed to himself as he thought of the most obvious place.

He shoved the dirty rag with the tip of his shoe. And there it was-- a shiny object on the ground. He bent down to pick it up and observed it for awhile. "How typical." He whispered to himself.

"Pervert!" I suddenly began talking with my eyes still closed. "Get away from me."

Natsume who was a bit startled just smiled. **'So she's talking in her sleep, huh? Now that's something new.'**

I started to stir on my side. I could have fallen off the bench if I had moved a bit further.

"Natsume…" I called out his name.

"What is it?" he gave a reply as if he was talking to someone who was actually awake.

"I'm feeling cold."

"Really?" he grinned, as he took this time to kid around. "Don't worry honey. I'll warm you up in bed once we get inside."

But surprisingly, I responded. "Idiot!"

Natsume's expression suddenly changed. He was taken aback with my reaction in my current state. **'Is she really asleep?' **he doubted, but then he shrugged, thinking it didn't matter that much anyway.

He has to open the door. But to do so, he had to unlock it first. He held the knob with one hand. He was to insert the key but then the door swung by itself. The door wasn't locked; it wasn't even closed properly!

"What the heck? She even forgot to lock the door." Natsume wasn't sure if he was supposed to laugh or be annoyed with my recklessness.

Sighing, he went beside the bench, lifting me back in his arms. He was careful enough not to wake me up as we both entered the premises of the house.

---------- Inside ----------

Natsume easily found his way around the house. It wasn't much a surprise since it was his second time to come here. The first one was about three years ago when he had to take me home because I got drunk. Of course he knows where my room was located. So he went up the stairs and into a room just across the hallway.

Carefully, he settled me down on the soft bed. He didn't remove the muffler on my ears, worrying that the thunder might wake me up if he did. So there he left it be. He then grabbed for the blanket and spread it over my body. He tucked me in bed just like a father would do to his child. He made sure that I'm warm enough not to catch a cold so he used his alice to light up a few flares. He let them float around the bed, making it look like he was performing a ritual with me as his sacrifice.

After that, he went inside the bathroom, looking for a towel to dry himself with. Luckily, he found one just hanging on the wall. He took it without permission and placed it on top of his wet hair. He eventfully went back to my room and sat himself at the edge of the bed.

So here he was—in somebody else's room without anything to do but to watch a girl sleep. This wasn't his first time to be in a girl's room so this doesn't feel awkward for him. He rolled his eyes around observing the every details of my room. The first thing that he ever noticed was that the place was untidy. Some of my clothes were sprawled all over the floor while a couple of books were scattered on the desk. The floor looked like it hasn't been swept for weeks while the window glass seemed to have not been wiped for ages. These so called observations of his doesn't conclude that a girl is actually living in this place.

"Doesn't she have anyone to clean this place?" he wondered, focusing his eyes down on the dirty floor.

There was something under his foot. It wasn't a mouse or any gruesome creature. Instead, it was just a piece of white garment.

He picked it up to satisfy his curiosity but just as when he discovered what it really was, his face flushed.

"P-Polka dots?" he stuttered discomfited.

Little did he know that he was actually holding on to my favorite polka dotted underwear. Lucky for him I wasn't awake or else I could have killed him for getting his dirty hands on to my most personal stuff.

"I didn't know she actually likes wearing such childish patterns." He laughed to his satisfaction.

He was creating too much noise so I began to squirm in bed. He quickly stopped, fearing that I might catch him touching my undies. Fortunately, the ear muffler was still stuck on my head so I fell back into sleeping.

Natsume sighed in relief. "That was a close one." He said, finally putting the under garment aside. His amusement quickly dissolved as he returned to his usual self.

The room turned silent once again and Natsume started to get bored. He had the urge to yawn but he did not. Instead, he stretched his arms in an upward motion as he fell back on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling—the only place which he found to be clean.

He then tilted his head on one side, only to meet my sleeping figure. Finding nothing else to do, he contented himself by studying the qualities of my face. He carefully brushed the playful strands of my hair from resting on my cheeks so he could take a good look at me. His scrutinizing eyes first focused on my finely curved brows down to my closed eyelids which beautifully emphasized my long lashes. He also found himself admiring my cute button nose and my ruddy red cheeks. But most of all, he adored my lips. It was richly pink in color, a plus factor which made it look more irresistible. But the thing that he liked most about my lips wasn't because of its color nor because of its texture but because of a certain friction it gave him every time he dabs his lips on them. It was like kissing a rose… or was it something greater compared to that? He could never tell.

But here's an interesting fact… Natsume often distinguishes his girlfriends by their lips. He would remember a girl he previously dated through a simple kiss! That's why he never mixes his girls' names.

But enough with those trivial matters and let's get back to the flow of the story…

Natsume stared intently on my lips, thinking if he'd steal a kiss or not. His hand was almost ready as it cupped my chin. Would he dare to violate me in my sleep or would he not? That's a question answerable only by Natsume himself.

'**I kissed her twice before. It wouldn't hurt if I steal another one.' **He thought. **'She's asleep anyway. She wouldn't know what I did to her—I won't let her know what I did to her.' **He planned on going through with his scheme but his ego told him otherwise. **'You call yourself a man? Guys like us don't go kissing girls when they're sleeping. Where's the fun in that?'** Natsume only sighed. He obviously lost to his pride.

He gently placed two fingers on my lips, contenting himself just by touching them. "It's your fault for being so addictive. Maybe I'll have you kissed when you get up. I think I can still wait for that." He whispered with a smile on his face.

"Ugn… I'm hungry. Please give me more cake." I suddenly chomped his hand, dreaming it was something edible.

Natsume nearly groaned in pain but he bit his lip so he wouldn't utter a sound. Eventually, I released him from my bite and went back to sleeping peacefully.

'**Aargh! This girl.' **He shook his hand to relieve it from pain.

"Yum! Yum! Thanks for the food." Drool then dripped from my mouth.

He violently shook his hand as he furiously hushed, "Tch… can't she dream of anything else other than food?" he then removed the towel from his head and used it to wipe the corner of my lips. "What a pig…"

After doing so, he decided it's best to leave me alone for the time being, afraid I might chomp his hand off the next time so he walked himself out of my room, closing the door as quietly as he could.

Taking this chance to roam around freely, he explored the rooms of the same floor, probably looking for something to embarrass me by. But his attempt was proven futile since each room he entered seemed empty—like it hasn't been used for quite a long time. He closed every door as it was before and he proceeded down the stairs and found himself standing in the living room. He looked around with bewildered eyes, thinking, "What a mess."

He almost found every part of the house as disorderly—most especially the kitchen whereby dishes were still waiting to be done. It hasn't been washed for about two weeks which explains the molds that started growing on some of the plates and also, there was a foul odor that toxicated the room, forcing Natsume to cover his nose and flee. **'God! Doesn't she ever clean this house?'**

As he walked through the hallway, his eyes caught sight of the telephone. He then paused for awhile and decided he'd call his house.

He began dialing a number as soon as he picked up the phone. He waited patiently for someone to answer his call as he fiddled with the pages of the phone book, situated just beside the telephone. He only stopped turning the pages as he accidentally found a red envelope clipped in between two pages of the book. He wondered what it was, but before he could even open it, someone had already picked up the phone.

"_Hello? This is the Hyuuga Residence. How may I help you?" _a woman was heard from the other line.

"Ah, old lady, I have a favor to ask of you." Natsume placed the envelope inside his pocket, reminding himself to probe it later.

"_Natsume-sama! How fortunate you called." _The woman replied happily, recognizing the voice of her young master. _"What is this you want to ask of me?"_

"I'm at a friend's house. I want six of our maids to come here."

"_What for, sir?"_

"I need the place cleaned up. It's filthy."

"_Understood." _The woman complied. _"Where to, sir?"_

---------- After a while ----------

I woke up in bed—in my own room in fact. I sat myself up still dazed from sleep. "Yawn… since when did I arrive here?" I rubbed my eyes to clear up my vision. I noticed the storm has stopped and though I was feeling a bit drowsy, something about the room struck me.

I remembered it to be filthy and disorganized before; but the place looked tidy and orderly now. "W-When did I clean this room?" I asked out of surprise.

I felt something on my ears. It somewhat hindered me from hearing anything. I took it off and found out that it was the muffler which Natsume has given me. "Natsume…" he suddenly came to mind. "D-Did he clean my room?"

After some time, when my consciousness returned back to me, I finally became wary of the fireballs that floated around the bed. I gathered the sheets to cover my body, startled of what was surrounding me.

The flares didn't look so dangerous at all but they glowed quite lively and warm. "Did Natsume do this?" I thought, recalling the incident that happened in the restaurant.

I then neared one of the luminous objects slightly curious to touch it with a finger. I was astounded when I discovered that these things does not actually burn my skin, rather, it felt warm when I touched it with my bare hand.

Just then, as if by magic, the fireballs extinguished simultaneously while at the same time, the door swung open, revealing a young woman about ten years older than I.

"Oh, did I wake you up, miss?" she greeted with a smile. She wore a blue maid's uniform which led me to think that she was actually a female servant. **'S-since when did I hire a maid?!' ** I became flustered.

The woman walked across the room. She was holding a dirty white cloth in her hand and a bottle of some kind of disinfectant in the other. She used these things to wipe the grime off the window glass while saying, "Don't worry, ma'am. I'm nearly done cleaning this room."

I don't know what's going on here but I still managed to ask the same old question when meeting a stranger. "E-Excuse me but… may I please know who you are?"

"Hm? My name?" she smiled. "You could call me whatever you want, miss. I'm merely just a maid."

After receiving such an answer, I tried to ask her another question. "Uhm… May I know why you are here then?"

The maid settled the cleaning materials on the windowsill so she could talk to me appropriately. "It's the usual thing. I was hired to clean this house."

"B-But I didn't even hire you!" I informed her desperately.

"Yes, you did not but Natsume-sama did."

"Natsume?"

The maid nodded in compliance. "Yes. Natsume-sama called the Hyuuga Mansion awhile ago and summoned the few of us here."

"H-He did that?" I said in disbelief.

She bobbed her head again.

"Oh that Natsume!" I slapped a palm on my forehead. "Wait! Did you just say _us_?"

The maid did the same gesture as before.

"You mean you're not the only person called to come here?" I probed further.

"Yes, oujo-sama." She replied. "There are five others besides me."

My face suddenly turned pallid. "Five?" I repeated. "Oh I'm really sorry for troubling you into this."

"It's alright, miss." She smiled courtly. "Cleaning this house is a lot easier than polishing the floors of the Hyuuga Mansion."

I fell silent. **'What is he up to?' **I thought.

"Uhm… If you have nothing else to ask me, miss, can I go on with my duty? Natsume-sama wouldn't be happy if he caught me slacking." She asked sheepishly.

"Oh, forgive me." I quickly got myself off the bed. "I'll be leaving now so you could go back to your work." I gave her a slight bow while she curtsied in return.

I went out of my own room in search of a particular raven-haired boy. "Argh! Where is he?" I muttered.

I was then walking along the hallway when I heard a faint sound inside my parent's room. Thinking that it was him, I barged in, fuming. **"NATSUME! COULD YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"**

"S-Sumimasen!" another maid stuttered in fright. She was assigned to clean this particular room but I surprised her when I suddenly came in and started screaming at her.

"Oh…" I placed a hand on my lips as I told her in a softer voice, "I'm sorry. I thought you were somebody else. Good job by the way." I turned on my back as I hurriedly loped away. **'That was so wrong.'**

The guest room was the next place to look for. I slightly opened the door, enough to poke my head out.

Someone _was_ inside but it wasn't Natsume for sure. "Hello, miss." The lady greeted me. "Do you need something?"

"Well, actually I was looking for Natsu—Oh, I mean Hyuuga-san." I quickly recovered from my slip.

"Natsume-sama?" she returned a blank look. "I'm not really sure where he is as of now. Maybe he's downstairs."

"Thanks." I quit pestering her and immediately ran downstairs.

I went to the living room and then to the laundry room where I found two other maids, probably called for by Natsume. "Excuse me but have you seen Hyuuga-san?" I asked them the same question.

But they returned the same answer. "He's not here, my lady."

So I continued to the kitchen, the last place I hoped to see him but it was no different from the other places I've looked into. He was nowhere to be found.

"Natsume-sama told me he'd be out for awhile." informed the maid who was appointed there. "I'm sure he'll come back soon enough."

Finding it pointless to be looking for him again, I went beside the maid and volunteered to help her with the chores but unfortunately, she refused. I walked away and asked the other maids if I could be of service to them but the same thing happened. They won't let me clean my own house.

Just then, I heard the front door open. Quickly, I trotted to learn who it was.

"I see you're up, princess." Natsume said nonchalantly.

"**Natsume! Where have you been?" **I fired at him.

"To the convenience store." he answered. He closed the door behind him and then came close to me. "I'm home." He said as he gave a quick peck on my lips.

Reflexively, I backed away with a surge of shock still lingering on my body. "W-W-What do you think you're doing, perv?!"

"Hn? Isn't it normal for a man to kiss his wife when he arrives home?"

"W-Wife? **Who are you calling your wife?!**" I screamed at him. "We're not married and we're not a couple to begin with!"

"But that doesn't mean we couldn't pretend to be one." He smirked.

'**Ooh… this guy comes up with the lamest excuses just to keep violating me.' **I cursed in my thoughts.

---------- End of Chapter 8 ----------


	9. Chapter 9

"**My Angel Love Song"**

By: Nikoli-chan

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Polkadots"

* * *

He came up to me again, giving me one of the three shopping bags he brought home. "Here. Take this and come with me." He instructed me to follow him to the kitchen while he was carrying the other two packs. He then unloaded the bags on the table, relieving himself with their weight.

I also did the same thing. The bag was heavy but Natsume managed to carry them all at once! I was amazed by his surprising strength but that wasn't my concern as of now. "Ne, why did you buy this much food?"

"I was hungry. I decided to raid your kitchen awhile ago but your fridge was empty. No wonder you always seemed so starved." He teased.

"Hmp! Well, I'm so sorry. I really don't have that much food inside my house." I pouted at his last statement.

"Yeah. I figured that out some time ago." He smirked. "That's why I bought these for you."

I blushed. Here he goes being nice and generous to me again. I wasn't even sure if he pitied me for being so helpless all the time. But there was one thing I was certain of... the fact that I hate being pitied by others. "I... I won't be thanking you for this."

"And why not?" he demanded for an acceptable answer.

"B-Because I never asked you to do this in the first place. "I defended my pride. "And also... about your maids—"

"What about them? Did they do anything to displease you?"

"Eh? No, no, no, no, no!" I waved my hands in a criss-cross manner. "They're actually doing a great job."

"Than, what's wrong with them?"

"None! There's nothing wrong with them. It's just that I didn't like the fact that you invited some strangers into my house—"

"Oh, is that all?" Natsume cut me off. He took me by the hand and dragged me into the living room. He instructed the maid who was appointed there to call on the others. The maid did just that and all others were summoned downstairs. The six maids then lined themselves in a row as they stood infront of their young master. "You sent for us, Natsume-sama?" they all greeted in unison.

Natsume simply nodded. I saw him take a glimpse at me before proceeding to whatever he was supposed to say. "The young lady, as you can see here, is troubled to find strangers in her house so I want you all to formally introduce yourselves."

"As you wish, Natsume-sama." The group of six curtsied all together.

"H-Hold on for a second!" I suddenly interrupted. "I think you misunderstood me! Come here." I grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the kitchen.

The flustered maids only looked at one another as we disappeared from their sight.

---------- Kitchen ----------

"What now?" Natsume grumped as he folded his arms. I thought you didn't like the idea of having strangers in your house so I asked them to introduce themselves."

"No! That's not what I meant. You didn't finish and now we're confused!" I said, distressed. "My point here is that I didn't like the thought that you called them here just to clean the house."

"Well, it's their job to clean. They're hired to do so." He said insolently.

"Yes, but they were hired to clean _your _house and not mine." I pointed out.

"True, but I also pay them to do whatever I want and coincidentally, I want them to tidy up your house."

"I can very well clean it myself so let them return to your mansion."

"Are you serious? You can't even pick up the clutters in your own room."

"That's none of your concern!" I retorted, nearing the boiling point of my temper.

"Tch... I won't even ask them to come here if only you had a tidy house." He reprimanded me. "Did you know how filthy it was when we came here?"

"Of course I'm aware of that. I live here for goodness sake!" I shot back.

"Then don't you have someone to keep this place maintained?"

"No, I don't have one and I'm not planning to hire one." I remained my stubborn personality. "There's no reason to bother other people if I can do it myself."

Natsume suddenly rubbed his chin. The expression on his face changed as he thought of something. "Oh, forgive me. I nearly forgot your status."

"Eh?"

"You _are _a poor girl after all so realistically, you can't afford to hire a maid." He returned to his rich bastard character again.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm not po—"

"How about your parents?" he cut me off with another question. "I'm sure you have your mother to keep this place orderly. Although I could also be mistaken."

"I don't have my parents." I informed him in a calmer voice. "They're not with me. They're somewhere around the globe, each doing their best in their own careers."

"So you mean to say that you're living alone?" he asked for confirmation.

I only nodded.

"So that explains it." Natsume cooled down as well. "You don't have an adult to watch over you. No wonder this place looks chaotic." He patted my head as a guardian would do to his protégé. "Alright, I declare myself as your big brother so from now on, you'll be under my probation."

"Eh?" my eyes grew wider. **'How did this conversation turn to that?'**

"By the way, as my newly proclaimed little sister, you can call me onii-san." He added. "You can also tell me what you want and I'll grant it for you."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR LITTLE SISTER!— Wait! Did you say you'll grant anything for me?" I inquired.

"Yes, anything."

"Really?" I tapped my lip as if thinking. "So you're willing to dismiss your maids and let them return to your house if I wanted you to?"

He then raised a brow at me. "You really want to get rid of them, don't you?"

"No! It's not like that."

"Very well. I'll send them home if that pleases you." He went back to the living room and did what I wanted him to do.

...

As the women set off, I decided to see them out I also gave them a proper thanking— a courtesy they very much deserve. I walked with them until we reached the gate. I waved a hand, a gesture of farewell, as I witnessed them go aboard a black limousine. **'So that's how they got here.' **I wasn't surprised to see such a luxurious vehicle parked outside my house since I was aware that Natsume was probably the one owning it. The limousine began to part and before I knew it, they were gone.

I sighed, relieved that the house was all to myself again. Natsume's cleaning task force had finally left. Although I am grateful for having them clean my house. Now, I don't have to do it myself.

Anyway, I barely noticed that so much time had passed by so quickly. The sky had already gone dark. The atmosphere's rich hue of reds and violets resembled an evening's sunset. "I didn't realize I've slept that long." I muttered as I returned to my humble abode. "Nevertheless, Hotaru might be coming here soon. I should probably get myself inside before she arrives. I wonder what's for dinner his time." I smiled to myself.

---------- Living Room ----------

"Why are you still here?" I glared down at Natsume the moment I saw him still sitting on the couch. "Shouldn't you be leaving?"

"And why would I do that? Is there a reason for me to leave?" he stared up at me. "And besides, your place feels homey. I like it here."

"I'm sorry. You have to leave now Nastume. My cousin will be here any minute. I couldn't risk you being seen inside my house." I tried pulling him out of his sit but nothing happened.

He remained stubbornly on his sitting position and said, "Didn't I say I'm _your brother_ now?— "

"I DIDN'T AGREE TO THAT!!!" I interrupted but was then silenced by his finger.

"— which also means your cousin is my cousin as well. So what's wrong with me finally meeting the rest of the family?" he continued his statement.

"_Yow cwazy!_" I murmured as I freed my lips from his finger. "My cousin will kill me is she sees you."

"_She?_" he grinned. "So your cousin's a girl, ei?"

"Yeah, so?"

He grinned again. "I think I could handle her if that's the case."

"What?!" I suddenly knelt down laughing. "Don't be too full of yourself, Natsume. My cousin isn't someone you could easily get you know."

"Let's see about that then..." he combed his hand through my hair, carefully pulling out the pins which kept it up in a messy bun. He was staring down at my face, uttering, "Pol-ka-dots."

I blinked my eyes surprised to hear him call me by a new nickname. "W-What did you just say?"

"Polkadots." He repeated.

"Polkadots?" I echoed.

"Is there something wrong with it? Hm, polkadots?" he asked as he was brushing his hand through my hair.

"That's not my name so why are you calling me Polkadots all of a sudden?"

Natsume then smirked. "Do you really want to know?" his finger toyed with the tips of my brown locks as he continued, "Polkadotted panties girl."

I felt my heart stop for a moment... and then it struck me.

"IIIYYYAAAAAA!!!" I grabbed for a pillow and started hitting him with it. I was so furious that I screamed, "GGGEEETTT OOOUUUTTT!!!"

"Hey! Cut that!" Natsume laughed as he raised his arms to shield himself. "Haha... Alright, I'll go." He finally got himself to stand up. He walked himself out as I followed close behind still burning in humiliation.

As he was to open the door, he looked back and said, "It was fun. I hope to see you again soon, Strawberries."

I returned a cold glare and answered, "Don't get your hopes up. As much as possible, I don't want to see you again."

"Well, I think this is goodbye then." He smiled bitterly. "Thank you for everything."

As that well said, he was about to part... but then, something happened to make him change his mind.

_GRUMBLE! GRUMBLE! GRUMBLE! _A faint sound was heard coming from my stomach.

Natsume scrutinized me with a stare.

I strongly ignored the sound but it came even louder. **'Gosh! I must really be very hungry.'**

Just then, another grumble was heard. This time, it wasn't mine but surprisingly, Natsume's!

I also stared at him with a smile and uttered, "Natsume, was that your—"

"I'm hungry." He admitted, cutting me short to the question I was supposed to ask. He then motioned away from the door and went passed me.

"W-Where are you going?" I trotted behind.

"The kitchen..." he answered. "Where else would I find food here?"

---------- Kitchen ----------

"But you were about to leave!" I reminded him.

"Yes, I was about to but suddenly I changed my mind." He told me as he resumed on unpacking the things he had bought some moments ago.

I then helped him with the unloading and reminded him yet again. "My cousin will be furious when she sees you here and..."

"And I can't leave without even eating anything. Do you really want me to faint on the streets?" he told me. "Anyhow, you're starving too so might as well prepare something for the both of us."

"But... do you even know how to cook?" I blurted out, without the intention of insult.

"Well, do you?" he returned the question.

I shook my head in reply, thinking, **'I knew it!'**

Natsume then gave me a quizzical look and said, "But you're living independently. You're supposed to know how to cook for your meals."

"I admit." I frowned. "I'm not a very good cook. I almost caught my house on fire once when I tried to do it by myself so from then on, my cousin has been coming over to prepare my meals."

"Is that so?" he grinned. "I guess I'll be your personal cook tonight then."

"Eh? Are you serious?" I asked out of shock.

"Does it seem I'm not?"

"But I thought you..."

"Normally, I have my personal chef at home so usually I'm not the one preparing for my meals. But that doesn't mean I can't cook." He informed me.

"Oh... that was something unexpected. I've always thought rich bastards like you can't even do something simple as cooking their own food." I giggled.

"Yeah, unlike a poor girl I know of who almost got her house on fire." He shot back.

I pouted. "Hey! That was an accident."

"Whatever you say, little girl." He simply said. "By the way, can you hand me those mushrooms over there?" he pointed with his finger.

I looked over at the corner of the table and found the mushrooms he was referring to. I reached for it and handed them over to Natsume. He took it from my hand and that's the only time I noticed the band aid on his finger. "What happened to you? Did you hurt yourself?" I asked, carefully taking his injured hand.

"He only gave me a look and said, "Don't you remember? You're the one who did that."

"Huh?" I returned him a blank expression.

He then sighed; exasperated to know I was oblivious of what had happened before. "You bit my finger when you were asleep."

"Eh?!" My face just poofed red. "I'm so so so sorry!!!!!" I apologized as I raised my index finger to his face. "H-Here!"

"Hn? What will I do with that?" he raised a brow at me.

"Uhm... Y-You can b-bite me t-too and t-then we're e-even." I stuttered. "H-Hurry up and... don't hurt me too much."

I suddenly saw him smirk so I looked away. "Don't worry. I'd be gentle on you." He said as he carefully held my raised hand.

I closed my eyes, waiting for him to bite my finger but guess what... something else happened.

...

He bit my neck.

...

"H-HOLD IT!" I was alarmed with his sudden feat so I pushed myself away from him. "What do you think you're doing, you perv?!" I fumed.

"What? You said I could bite you." He reasoned as he wiped the corners of his mouth.

"I was referring to my finger! Damn it!" I screamed at him.

"Oh." Natsume tapped a finger on my nose. "You should have told me a little bit earlier, Polkadots."

My face flushed deep red, seeing him act as if he didn't know. "PERVERT! Get out! Get out!" I pushed him out of the kitchen, leading him towards the front door.

Surprisingly, Natsume didn't try to resist. He walked willingly without looking back. He was laughing. That's all he contented himself with.

"Idiot! Pervert! Stupid, stupid Natsume! I really, really hate you now." I fired at him. "Get out! I don't want to see you again!"

I was very eager to finally get rid if him so I immediately opened the door.

But then...

"H-Hotaru!" I stuttered, surprised to see my cousin just standing outside the house. "Y-You're here."

"What would you expect, dummy?" she responded coldly. "I always come here at this hour."

It wasn't long before she even noticed my companion. Her eyes were now focused on Natsume who was by then, standing beside me. "Hyuuga-san"

"Imai..." Natsume simply greeted her with a nod.

Hotaru then fixed her gaze back at me. I could feel she was upset though her face still remained its stoic expression. I saw her pull out a familiar looking object from her shoulder bag and pointed it directly on my forehead. And before I realized, she had already shot me.

---------- End of Chapter 9 ----------


	10. Chapter 10

* Wahahahaha… I'm back! It's been a long time wasn't it? I know you hate me by now. But here I am! Please do enjoy this chapter. Hugs and kisses to all!

* * *

"**My Angel Love Song"**

by: Nikoli-chan

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"My Cousin's Shocking Revelation"

* * *

'**BANG! BANG! BANG!' **_Three shots from Hotaru's baka gun and everything turned black. My mind drifted for a moment like it floated to a void of nothingness but returned after a minute or so. My body felt numb too but it only lasted for awhile. I gradually regained the feeling back into my body—I could tell it since my head started to throb in a painful fashion._

_Of course it's plainly obvious where I got this massive headache. And I won't forgive Hotaru for inflicting this much pain on me! Why did she have to hit me? She instantly pointed that gun and shot away without little remorse! How did I possibly think of calling her my best friend? And to think that we're even blood related. Aargh! This is unforgivable! Oh… just wait until I get my hands on her. I'm sure to teach her a thing or two. Yes, I'll definitely show her!_

_If I could only move that is…_

_Or even open my eyes…_

_Am I still on the floor? I feel like I'm lying on a flat, cold surface._

"Did you really have to do that?"

_Wait, now I'm starting to hear voices!_

"Trust me. She very much deserved the treatment."

_Hm… I could swear I have heard this voice before—its callousness and cool is so… so familiar. If I am not mistaken, I would without doubt say that my cousin is the one who owns it. The other voice seemed recognizable too. It obviously belongs to a guy since it possesses a low timbre. I suppose it could be Natsume's._

"So I'm guessing you're this girl's 'kind-hearted' cousin?" I heard Natsume ask with a little sarcasm in his statement.

"Unfortunately, I _am_ this girl's cousin. But I do think that I am not as 'kind-hearted' as you think I am, _Hyuuga_."

"True. I have expected such an answer from the infamous _Imai_. You're undoubtedly cruel even to those who are closest to you."

_Wait a sec! Have my ears started to fail me? I think I heard them state each other's names! What's going on here? _

I suddenly felt like my body has been raised from the floor. Someone's arms were wrapped underneath my thighs and around my shoulders which led me to the conclusion that someone was carrying me whilst fainted.

"We better do something with this cousin of yours. I don't think she'd be a little too happy when she wakes up on the floor." I heard Natsume's voice again. "Shall I lay her on her bed before we carry on with our small chat? I know you're quite interested as to why I'm here."

"That would be helpful." Hotaru's answer was brief and it didn't take awhile before I heard footsteps going up the stairs.

I assumed that I was being carried up to my room. But something else flooded my mind. _Does my cousin actually know this person?_

_

* * *

_

It was already evening when consciousness finally returned to me. I was lying flat on the comfort of my bed as I tilted my head to scan my surroundings. I was definitely still in my room and no one was around. Natsume and Hotaru were nowhere in sight. Miraculously, my headache ceded. It must have been due to the help of an ice pack which I found resting on my forehead. Someone must have been thoughtful enough to place it there. I sighed once before sitting myself at the edge of the bed attempting to get up on both feet.

By then, I heard the door knob click open so I momentarily stopped and stared.

"I see you're up. I guess we could finally talk about some matters." Hotaru entered with not a smile on her face. She has that signature look – an expression of both stoic and cold. She maintained a heavy stare to my direction after she had closed the door behind her. The next thing I knew was that she was treading across the room and by a swift moment, her well-refined stature was towering in front of me. "How are you feeling now, Mikan?"

Her words struck a bell inside my head. It echoed a few times which walloped a great deal of my usually unyielding patience. _How do I feel? She's asking me how I feel? _A vein finally snapped at her question, resulting to an outburst from yours truly. "WHAT DO YOU THINK, HOTARU? Oh… or have you forgotten about earlier's event? Then do let me have the honor of reminding you about the fact that you simultaneously shot me thrice with that pathetic-excuse-for-an-invention gun of yours! Let me also remind you that those shots were done in such a close proximity, which in fact, could have blown my head into bits! Now tell me, my dear sweet cousin, how would I feel after going through such brutali-?" My anger abruptly dissipated when my headache pounded worse. I wasn't able to finish my anger-driven speech – which was a good thing actually because it barred me from saying something I shouldn't have.

And so I laid my head down on the softness of the pillow, feeling quite dejected and muttering curses under my breath.

"Divulging words that express your frustrations towards me might mean that you're completely fine then." She stared down at my figure without much guilt reflecting on her eyes.

I tsk-ed at her statement as I brushed a palm on my forehead. "How could you say I'm fine when I'm undergoing this much pain which you, yourself, have inflicted on me? Why oh why did you have to use that blasted gun anyway?"

Hotaru didn't mind replying at my retort immediately. She stayed calm and composed – as she always does – and proceeded on placing the ice pack she had brought recently and picking up the old one which had fallen down on the floor when I sat myself earlier. She left it on the surface of the cupboard situated just beside the bed before she sat down and raised a brow at me. "What? Are you actually waiting for an apology?"

_Well, after what you have done to me… Of course I am! _I glared at her.

She, in turn understood the sullen look I gave her so she added with a sigh, "If that's so then I regret to inform you that it's not going to happen."

My glare sharpened hearing those words coming out of her mouth but at the same moment, she glowered down at me and overwhelmed my anger.

"If you were any wiser, you shouldn't have let a guy – with the exception of your male kin – to enter your house without anyone to watch over you. It's dangerous to have a man around with no one in sight…" Hotaru's voice softened as she tilted her head and muttered, "But judging by that airhead of yours that seems oblivious to the evil in a man's heart, you probably didn't think twice before welcoming Hyuuga in your humble abode."

"Will you quit insulting my intelligence?" _Sheesh! And I even call you my most cherished person. _"I didn't purposely let him in. He was the one who insisted to intrude. And just so you know, he was about to leave when you came along and knocked me off -" I cut myself abruptly, noticing the absence of the subject inside my room. I took a quick scan around before locking my gaze at my cousin. "Where is _he_?"

"By the word _he_, I assume you are referring to Hyuuga-san, yes?" she waited for a sign of affirmation so I bobbed my head a few times. Her eyes turned thoughtful for a brief moment but she quickly turned away before I could even notice. "He left some time ago. Darn, I didn't even get the details before someone called him up. I suppose it's one of his desperate girlfriends who want to make up with him. Really – that guy doesn't even care to change a bit."

I heard a soft sigh escape from her lips before we fell into silence. Hotaru wasn't looking at me anymore. Her eyes were narrowed towards the open window. I, on the other side, observed her as I was lying down on my bed. I was deeply absorbed in the thought that my cousin and that pervert actually know each other. I was wondering where, when and how they ended up meeting. I don't remember ever introducing them to each other. Considering that I've ignored Natsume for three years, it's nearly impossible for that to happen, right?

Come to think of it, the only times that they _could _(emphasizing the word 'could') have met was on those parties in which Ruka have invited us to. By the word _us_, I was referring to Ruka's friends plus Hotaru and I. Natsume was always present on those parties but he often shows up late (it's always been a wonder how my eyes could easily track him among the number of people there); while Hotaru refuse to even attend one of those parties, leaving me all alone and kind of out of place. Although I'm also grateful of Ruka and his friends (with the exception of Natsume, of course) for keeping me company in the crowd of strangers. But my point here is that it's kind of impossible for them to have met each other in this circumstance!

I formulated a question in mind that could summarize everything I want to know from her. I was on the edge of asking her about my curiosities when she suddenly shifted her head to face me and asked whether or not I was feeling cold.

I was quite surprised with this suddenness but I managed to stutter a no.

Hotaru tapped her chin once and told me, "My skin doesn't seem to appreciate the evening's breeze. Do you mind if I close the window?"

"Y-Yeah, sure…" I nodded. I was so distracted by her that I even forgot my aim of asking her about Natsume.

Without further ado, she went and did what she asked permission to. She peered out at the sky, looking up at the star-lit darkness up above. "I was roaming around your house just awhile ago. It seems that everything's clean. Have you finally hired a house maid?" She said before shutting the window and finally pulling the drapes together.

"Y-Yeah. You could say that." I answered uncertainly. _Having Natsume's maids to come over and clean my house is the same as hiring my own maid right?_

"If that's the case, I wouldn't have to fuss about finding you a maid." She said. "I almost forgot to tell you. Your _boyfriend_ says goodnightby the way_._"

"Excuse me?" I was so surprised upon hearing what she had said that I innocently faltered those two words.

Hotaru sighed at that. She eventually twirled her body to look at me. A perfect arc formed on her brow as if questioning. "I was referring to Hyuuga- You two _are _dating, are you not? - which only makes you _his _new girlfriend."

It didn't take me much time to react. I immediately propped myself up on both elbows, screaming, "I WOULD NEVER EVER CONSIDER DATING A MAN LIKE THAT OF NATSUME!"

"I see." My cousin returned to sit beside me, keeping an arm's length distance between us. She probably didn't want her ears to explode once I start shouting again. "So Hyuuga is _not _your boyfriend, no?"

_Boyfriend. _The word sent shivers down my spine. "Natsume is not even near to being my friend (judging by the way he's been acting around me lately) so how could he possibly turn out to be _my _boyfriend?"

"Hm… I'm not so sure about that but -" she smirked. "You seem very fond of calling him by his first name. Now doesn't that mean anything?"

My cheeks flushed. I could feel it. "That… That… You're not making any sense at all!" I squeaked. I knew she was just trying to tease me. She likes doing that. She liked torturing me in general.

I burned even more as I caught a glimpse of her unwaning smile. _Oh she's definitely enjoying my reactions!_

_Oh, dear Lord! Please save me from my cousin. I don't know what got into her and what let her think I was actually dating that pervert! I thought I already made it clear to her that I have a deep liking towards Ruka and none other. What is the matter with her?_

"Anyway, I'm quite relieved of what I have known now – if you really are saying the truth, cousin." She stated, still doubting I suppose.

"I swear, Hotaru. I am not going out with Natsu – I mean Hyuuga-san." I quickly caught myself before mentioning his first name in front of my cousin. Who knows what kind of perversion would be running through my cousin's head if I did.

"However…" I noticed an abrupt pause form her, making sure that I was listening. By the time she confirmed this, she told me. "If ever you are thinking of dating anyone in the future, then I would very much be obliged to advise you not to include Hyuuga in your list of would-be boyfriends."

"I… I don't have that kind of list! But if ever I do, then the only name worthy enough to be written down would be _Ruka Nogi_." I said with utmost integrity.

So far, in all my sixteen years of living here on Earth, Ruka was always been the nicest guy I have ever met. The gentleness he has always displayed before me is beyond comparison. I might say that he would always remain in my heart no matter what.

The evening was deepening. It was kind of late. Hotaru has to go now. She has to return home if she wants to spend more time with her parents. You see, Hotaru has the same situation as I am. Both our parents have reached their highest potentials in their careers that is why they spend lesser time with their children. Hotaru's parents are both nuclear engineering specialists and they are paid high sums for their expertise. Sad to say that they have to move from one country to another to continue their studies. Hotaru was left to live in Tokyo together with her elder brother, Subaru, when she was about eight years old. Her parents thought it would be best if she stayed behind. And with this choice, she wouldn't have to cope up with the adjustments of moving from one place to another. Also, the fact that Subaru-nii-san was old enough to take care of his sister gave their parents much relief.

The only slight difference between my parents and hers was that they always try to come home to Tokyo after a nine month interval. They grab the opportunity to take a week-long vacation with their children before returning to their own jobs abroad.

I have always envied Hotaru for having such loving parents. Well, I am not saying that I do not have a pair of loving parents. I do have! Why would they continue sending money for my living if they don't care for me at all? My only wish is that they would be so kind enough to visit me or call me during the holidays. I mean – I haven't seen them for almost six years and still counting!

"Are you sure you don't want to come over to my house? Mother and father are eager to see you." She took the time of asking as I opened the front door for her.

"Uhm… I guess I would have to refuse your offer, Hotaru. I'm feeling quite dizzy this evening and my head still hurts due to those blows you have given me." (It was the truth!) I then flashed her a sheepish smile. "I might try to come by and visit tomorrow. I'm sure I'd be feeling okay. Please tell your parents I said hi."

Hotaru understood. She didn't push me into complying with her. She clearly knew I wasn't making up excuses. She then kissed my forehead and told me dinner was served on the dining table. She must have prepared it when I was asleep. _Aww… that's so sweet. _After which, she gestured a courtesy of goodbye – kissing my cheek and turned as if to leave. But then, something caught her eyes.

She shifted her body to face me again. "What's that?" she pointed at something on my neck. She had that disturbed look on her face – something she would rarely show me. "Is that a kiss mark on your neck?"

_Kiss mark?_ It hit me just then. She was referring to the bite mark which Natsume had left just awhile ago. "I… uhm… this is a great misunderstanding Hotaru!" I panicked as I turned red crimson. "This here… uh… isn't a kiss mark!"

"It's not?" she raised a brow. "What is it then?"

"A rash…?" _Darn! How will I explain this? _I desperately grasped for an excuse. I have to convince her somehow. Apparently, telling her the truth might upset her even more and I fear that my body wouldn't be able to take any more blows from her baka gun.

"Really?" her brow arched more accusingly. "So where'd you get it from?"

"Uh… Dust Bunnies? I was cleaning." _Wah! I lied! Hotaru, I hope you'll forgive me for this._

"Cleaning? I thought you hired a maid to clean your house?"

"I did! And I helped! So you see there were dusts all around and I am quite allergic to dust so it triggered a rash on my skin." _Boohoo! I just gave her a lame excuse! I'm probably immune to dust considering the fact that I survived living in a filthy house for weeks! Hotaru is aware about this too. She even rattled about my dirty lifestyle when she came over yesterday. I'm absolutely certain that she had caught me by now._

"Very well." She interrupted my thoughts. "I'll hold your word as true for now. But it's essential for you to come and visit tomorrow. Incidentally, I have just completed a virginity test instrument. It's only a prototype but it would be enough to test your body."

"Hotaru!" My cheeks flushed. "Whatever are you saying? And why do you have to test my body's virginity?" I told her very chastely.

"I just want to verify things. You two were practically alone together. Something was bound to happen before I came."

**POOF!** That's it. She just made my cheeks burn furiously than before. "H-Hotaru! What made you think something happened between us?"

"Beats me." She shrugged. "Why don't you tell me? What were you doing with Hyuuga-san this one rainy afternoon? Surely both of you felt cold and ended up doing things to heat up your bodies."

_Heat up our bodies?_ Thoughts suddenly run through my head. "Ew! That's too much! I won't do _that_ ! No, not with him! Hotaru, stop filling my head with perverted things!"

"I am not. You were the one who's thinking of perverted things." She countered.

"Ah! Enough with this!" I almost shouted out of nuisance. "Nothing happened, alright?"

My cousin remained silent for awhile. She stared at me as if examining and later gave out a semi-relieved sigh. "Alright. Just be careful – especially around the likes of Hyuuga. He isn't too kind with the girls. Trust me on this."

I simply nodded at her statement.

"But you still have to undergo the 'virginity test' tomorrow." She reminded.

"Y-Yes, I understand. Now will you please leave before you manage to embarrass me even more?" I wasn't being impolite. In fact, I was just saving the rest of my dignity left in me. I noticed me neighbors had turn on their lights. We were arguing in front of my doorsteps so surely my neighbors have overheard some of the things that have been said.

As I watched her go and slowly fade into a silhouette, a thought suddenly occurred to my mind leading me to scream after her.

She stopped on her pace. It was clear that she had heard me. She turned around to face my figure as proof that she would listen to my last words for the evening.

The proximity between us now was distant. That is why I have to project my voice louder so she would be able to hear me but soft enough not to disturb the peace of my neighbors. "Hotaru, I was just wondering… you seem so familiar with Hyuuga-san. Why is that so?"

Hotaru simply gave an ironic smile. Well, that's what I thought she did. I couldn't see her face quite clearly now since she's too far away. I saw her open her mouth to say something. I supposed she did since I heard her shouting back as a response.

Her reply took me in by a wave of shock. I felt my body freeze, realizing what she had told me. But before I could even react to confirm it, she disappeared.

I was left there, flabbergasted with the revelation of my cousin. I returned inside my house and walked up to my room to deeply ponder on what Hotaru had said before she left.

I lay sluggishly on my bed as her words echoed inside me head.

"_Well… believe it or not, I used to date Hyuuga-san before."_ – Hotaru.

- End of Chapter 10 -

* * *

* Yes, I know. I'm really disgusting. I'm RRREEEAAALLLLLLYYY SSSOOORRRRRRYYY for not updating in like six months or so (I'm not sure; I've lost count of the days). But here you go… another short chapter. I hope you enjoyed this even if there wasn't much of Natsume-Mikan interaction. Please inform me about those misspelled words, grammatical errors, and typographical errors. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. I'd take the time to answer it. Thank you for reading this chapter. I'm looking forward to your reviews. Oh, and I'm planning to update soon! Next week maybe? I'm done with the next chapter after this one.


	11. Chapter 11

* Wahahahaha... I finally got time to update this story so here you go. Hope you'll enjoy it. I'm looking forward for your reviews.

* * *

"**My Angel Love Song"**

by Nikoli-chan

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Ding! Dong! Two Parcels for You"

* * *

For so many years, I honestly believed that Hotaru was a man-hater. But I guess I was wrong about that, proving that I don't really know her very much.

But it still remained a wonder how she ended up going out with a man. I could rarely see her having a friendly conversation with any guy. In fact, I could rarely see her having a friendly convesation with anyone at all!

Okay. I admit. I was totally mistaken. Hotaru is not a man-hater. I guess she's only an out-of-my-way type of person, quiet and naturally cold towards people. Maybe that's the reason why only a few nears to befriend her. And oh! I'm very pleased to announce that I, Ms. Mikan Sakura (future Mrs. Nogi… _hehe _), am one of those few who could actually approach her without being scared off. Now that _is_ some achievement I got there.

Anyway, dating is not a rare thing for a teenager so I suppose it wouldn't hurt if Hotaru started going out with someone. She does have the right to fall in love but the only thing that keeps bothering me right now is the truth between Hotaru and Natsume. I didn't know my cousin has the hots for the likes of him. Honestly, I thought she'd go after someone better… just like her brother, Subaru. He's very cool, serious, intelligent and – Oh, ew! What was I thinking? She can't possibly fall for her own brother! Maybe Ruka is a better candidate. He's kind, gentle and perfect to say the least. But then again, that would make us rivals! I would hate that to happen!

Gosh! I'm so confused! Oh why did my cousin have to fall for Natsume? Of all the men that exists in this world, why him?

**! **

My alarm went on. I dazedly reached for it so I could set it to its snooze mode. I have decided to stay in bed for the next hour since I haven't had enough sleep last night. Today was my first date with Ruka but I wasn't feeling enthusiastic as I did before. I feel so tired thanks to Hotaru's shocking revelation.

_Date? Did I say today was my date with Nogi-san?_ I quickly got back to my senses almost falling of the bed as I tried to get up. Today is my special day with my beloved Ruka and I wouldn't miss it for anything in this world.

Before that, I should face the greatest battle yet – a battle against my wardrobe. Yes, I have to open that evil creature which contains most of my clothing and choose which of them I would wear for my date tonight. Obviously, this simple ordeal was giving me a hard time and not to mention, taking a whole lot of my energy. I'm serious! I have been scanning the closet for the nth time but I found nothing suitable enough for the special occasion. I've almost taken everything out and threw them on my bed. Needless to say, my wardrobe is empty by now.

"Hm… this is troublesome." I sighed. "Maybe I could borrow one of Hotaru's dresses. I'd be going over to her house anyway but then again…" Something suddenly came to me which eventually changed my mind. "She would surely let me pay a rental fee."

Greedy is the best word that could describe my cousin. Although we are close relatives I never got something free from here – even If it's just a favor.

Finding my idea to be a little bit pointless, I looked over to my bed where I stashed most of my clothes sighing, "I guess I'd rely on the best of what I've got."

Feeling so downcasted, I walked to the desk and pulled the upper drawer. I wanted to read Ruka's letter once again, hoping it may lighten my mood. I searched under the papers stocked inside yet I could not find a certain red envelope. I pulled the other drawers wishing to see the letter in one of them. I tried looking over at the surface of the desk, under the pillows and on the floor too but I wasn't very successful.

"No, it couldn't be." I gaped my mouth when a thought came to mind. "One of the maids might have thrown it when they were cleaning the house yesterday!"

Just as I was about to panic, the sound of ringing resonated through my ears. I reached for the alarm thinking it was the one making the ruckus but realizing that the telephone was actually producing the noise, I dashed out of my room, rushed down the stairs (thankfully, I didn't trip this time) and swiftly swooped the headset up to my ears. "Hello?" was the first thing that came out my mouth before I leaned my back on the wall for support.

"Good morning kitten. Are you feeling any better today?" I heard a dude's voice from the other line.

I wasn't so sure on how to properly respond to this greeting. I wasn't even sure who I was talking to. I don't know any person addressing me with the endearment of the word _kitten_. My father often calls me his _cute little piggy _(please don't ask why) while my mom gave me the nickname _Mi-chan_. Other persons like Hotaru calls me other names such as _stupid, moron, dimwit _and the like but I don't know anyone ever calling me _kitten_. Ever!

"Yo! Still there?"

I hesitated to answer. I didn't want to sound awkward but I have to say something anyway so what the heck?

"Uhm… excuse me sir, but I do believe you have dialed the wrong number." I tried to be polite. It's nice to maintain proper decorum at all times.

"Oh…" I then heard an expression from the other side. "Well, is this not the little girl I know who ignored me for a remarkably long time and accused me of being a pervert because I called her names after her undergarments? Is this not the same brunette who kissed me three years ago and the same girl whom I kissed two nights before? Am I truly mistaken that I am not talking to –"

"Okay! Shut up already!" I managed to cut him off from refreshing more humiliating memories inside my head. It's clear that I wasn't talking to a mere stranger but a person so horrible beyond reasonable doubt. A person who's oddly forcing himself into my life again. "Alright Natsume, what do you want now?" I rudely tagged a question. _Forget about proper decorum or politeness whatsoever! It's Natsume for crying out loud!_

"I was just checking up on you." I received his reply. "How are you feeling?"

_Strange. Why is he concerned about me?_ "I… err… I'm fine."

"No headaches?"

"None whatsoever. Why are you asking?"

"Just checking." He repeated.

_Okay. This plainly screams __**AWKWARDNESS **__all over it. Is he actually worried about me or did he want me to think he was?_ Either way I didn't speak; I lingered for him to say something which unfortunately did not happen to my dismay.

We both fell silent – for five minutes to be exact – not until I took the initiative to break the ice in between.

I itched to get rid of the eerie silence, plus, I wanted to know the truth from his side regarding my cousin's last statement last night.

"So Natsume… is it true that you used to take my cousin out for a date before?" I asked.

"Cousin? Oh, are you referring to Imai?"

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes. "Were you dating or not?"

His response: "I'm not sure… kind off… maybe?"

"What kind of answer is that?" I fired back. He wasn't even certain! "Don't tell me you couldn't remember ever taking out Hotaru! I know you've dated lots of girls in your entire life but that doesn't mean you can just forget about them afterwards!"

"That's not it, stupid!" Natsume retorted.

"Oh really? So what did you mean by '_I'm not sure', 'kind of' _and_ 'maybe'_, hm?" I ridiculed.

"Look. It's not like I forgot about it. I just can't explain it and – Hold on! Why are you making me answer this question again?"

"Because… because I just want to know!"

"Know something about what? Sheesh! You almost sound like a nagging wife. Maybe Imai's gun still has its effect on you."

Come to think of it, my head _does _hurt a little. It's the same pain I suffered last night. The slight discrepancy was that it was throbbing in a lighter scale – meaning to say, it wasn't as agonizing as it was yesterday. But enough with that and let's get back to the story.

I heaved a sigh, making sure it was audible enough for Natsume. "I apologize for my sudden behavior. I just can't get over the truth that a pervert such as yourself fitted my cousin's high standards of a guy worthy enough to be her date. I was worried since you _are_ an all around playboy and I feared you might have broken her heart somehow."

A bitter laugh came from the other line. "As harsh as that might sound, it holds a sense of truth in it."

I smiled at his remark and nodded agreeably. Nonetheless, it shouldn't stop me from asking. He's only distracting me so we would not touch the subject – which, by the way, I would never allow! Hotaru is at stake here and I'm an overly protective cousin to her.

"Putting that aside, let's start this conversation all over again, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Now… is it really true that you have taken Hotaru out on a date before?"

"Yeah, you could say I did. However, it wasn't an _official_ date. I do hope I have properly answered what you ask of me and provided you enough comfort this time."

"Erm… Not really. I sort of didn't get you there. What did you mean by _'it wasn't an official date'_ ? Isn't it the same as any other dates?" I asked ingenuously. "Ooh! Is there such a thing as a non-official date too?"

"God! How innocent can you get?" Natsume was greatly moved with disbelief. I could sense it by the tone of his voice. "How many dates have you gone out in?" he suddenly asked.

"Uhm… well…" _Good Lord! How am I supposed to answer this? My social life probably sucks comparing it with his. I bet the number of times he ever dated is more than the number of years he has been breathing. As for me, I'd zero in with nothing._

"Well?"

"Wait, I'm thinking!" I blurted out of pressure. _Shoot! Why the heck did I say that? I could simply say the truth. I haven't gone out with anyone yet. Oh, except for Hotaru. We sometimes visit places together. But I doubt that's even counted as a date. I sighed. I should be honest – not only to Natsume but to myself too._

"It's a zero." I spoke it like a whisper. Unfortunately, Natsume hadn't heard it so I was forced to repeat. "I said it's a zero. I haven't been asked out by anyone before." _Gosh! It feels so embarrassing having to say that again. _"Y-You could laugh at me all you want but I'm telling you the truth."

I expected him to have done what I said – to burst out laughing due to my inexperience.

"What's there to laugh at? I don't find anything amusing about it and besides you were being honest. It was tough having to say that, wasn't it?" Natsume's voice didn't have a stain of mockery in it. It soothed me in a way.

I've always – most often forget how gentle and considerate Natsume can be. How awful of me to think badly of him.

"Ne, Natsume."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what in particular?"

"… nothing." I laughed softly. "Just forget I ever mentioned that."

I then heard a chuckle coming from the other line. "Weird girl. Anyway, having a zero experience in dating is actually a good thing in your case."

"Really? How?"

"Come now. You know what I mean."

"No I don't." I said confused. "What is it that you mean?"

I heard a sigh from him. I knew he was pissed at my slow-picking brain. He wouldn't have told me I was an "idiot" if he wasn't.

"Meanie! I'm not an idiot. Why don't you just go straight to the point to make it easy on my part?" as soon as I was finished with my retort, the door bell rang.

"Looks like someone's at your door. I'd be calling you again later. Goodbye for now, little girl."

"Wait a sec! You haven't exactly answered my -" **BEEP!** The call ended.

I was disappointed. I still hadn't had enough details as to what's going on between Hotaru and Natsume. Some questions are yet to unfold – eventually, I hope.

**DING! DONG! **The door bell rang twice.

"Yes, I'm coming." I rushed to open the front door.

"Good morn', ma'am. I've got something special for ya'." A delivery man now stood by my doorsteps.

At first look, I thought him to be strong since he's carrying two boxes in one arm and the other holding a clipboard and a pen. He stretched the latter towards me, gesturing that I should take it. As soon as I did, he told me to put my name on the blank space just above the words _recipient's signature._ Eventually, he took them back after I scribbled my signature and moved as if to hand me the two boxes. I slightly hesitated to hold them. I was afraid they might be too heavy for a slim (not thin… there's a slight difference with these two words) girl like me. The man smiled reassuringly before he dropped the boxes onto my arms. To my surprise, the boxes weighed lighter than what they look on the outside. Okay. I was wrong. The man wasn't as strong as I thought him to be. But he was undoubtedly nice! He even gave a slight bow and a kind "thanks" before he left.

I then hipped the door close and placed the two boxes on the floor. I stared at the two – one was large and the other one small. My thoughts deeply pondered as to where these boxes came from, who had sent them, what they contained and why had it been sent to my place. Other question consequently followed afterwards.

…

I almost skipped when I heard a faint sound coming from one of the boxes. I went near just to seek which one was creating the noise. I picked up the small box noticing that the sound was louder when I came close to it. Carefully, I unpacked the box and discovered what was inside – a brand new celphone!

The phone vibrated and was still ringing. It's as if someone was trying to make contact through it. I didn't answer it too soon. I was being cautious so I left it ringing momentarily until it stopped. I sighed when it did but it started again.

It was then that I finally decided to pick it up since the caller was quite persistent. "H-Hello?" I stuttered, wishing I wasn't talking to a stalker or any psycho on the loose.

"So have you received it yet?" Gratefully, it turned out it was not.

"Natsume?"

"Told you I'd call. So did you like the dress?"

"What dress?" I uttered out of confusion.

"Didn't you open the larger box yet?"

"No."

"Then what are you waiting for?" 

Natsume sounded like he had just given me an order so I eventually untied the knot on the other box, removed the lid and carefully pulled out what it contained. It was an elegant looking white dress!

"It's gorgeous!" I told him as I folded the cloth back into the box.

"I know right. Did you know how hard it was for me to find that?"

"You sent this?" I took the chance of asking since he had already mentioned it.

"Yes, it's my gift to you." He told me.

"But it's not even my birthday yet."

"It's not a birthday present. Today is a special day, is it not?"

"Eh?"

"I'm talking about your date with Ruka, stupid!"

I could have given him a retort for calling me _stupid_ but I was too surprised to do so. "How did you know about our date? Did Ruka tell you?"

"No, I saw it written on your calendar when I was roaming around your house."

"Calendar? What calendar? I don't have a calendar at home."

I suddenly heard him laugh. "I lied. Now here's the truth – I knew about you little affair when I found a particular red envelope."

_Oh, so he took it! There's no wonder I couldn't find it!_

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're thinking. I used your telephone to call my household yesterday and as I was waiting for someone to answer, I fiddled through the pages of your phonebook and there I found it." He tried to explain things. "I thought of returning it to you as soon as you woke up but I forgot and brought it home by mistake."

"It's alright as long as you give it back and you don't open it." Something then struck me. "You _didn't _read what's inside right Natsume?"

"If I said no, would it please you?"

My face fumed outrageously at his response. "NATSUME YOU JERK! DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER EVER TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH OTHER PEOPLE'S BELONGINGS WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION TO?"

I didn't hear an abrupt comeback from the other line. It's as if he was gathering his thoughts and form it into words. "I guess my mother forgot to tell me. She didn't have much time."

I groaned. _Alright. I'm defeated. There's no use trying to reason out with Natsume._

"Anyway, that phone you're using now – it's all yours." He informed me.

"S-Seriously?"

"Yours was crushed to tidbits, wasn't it? So there I bought you a new phone."

"B-But… this phone and that… that dress… it looks so… expensive! I'm sorry Natsume I don't think I can accept this for free.

"Why not?" he shot back, sounding quite insulted. "Didn't you like them? I could buy you another one if you'd want me to."

"No, no, no! It's not like that. Uhm… these things… they're just so… so wonderful and… it's way too much for the likes of me. I'm really sorry." I politely rejected his gifts. "But hey! Since you've already sent them to my house, why don't I just buy them from you?"

Natsume laughed. "Buy? Could you even afford to?"

"Sure I can!" I told him. "So how much is it?"

"Hm… let's see. The dress I gave you came from the Paris Collection last season so the price may reach up until half a million."

"Yen?"

"No, francs."

"Francs!"

"While that phone you're using now is the latest model and it wouldn't be released in the market until next month so the cost may be…"

"Let me guess. Higher than what I can pay you?"

"Yes, it's **thousands** higher than what you can pay me." Natsume reiterated. "So have you changed your mind yet?"

"No! I'll pay for it. Even if it takes years, I'll pay for it. So just add it to my other debts." I answered stubbornly.

"Why don't you just accept my gifts rather than burdening yourself?" Natusme suggested.

"I already told you. No!"

"Have it your way then." He confided to my will. "Might I ask? What time is your date?"

"Eight in the evening. Why do you ask?"

"Alright. I'll send an expert stylist to tend to you before eight. So don't act surprised if a stranger suddenly appears on your doorsteps later this afternoon." He informed me.

"Eh? I don't want it! You've done so much to help me."

"Please don't refuse my offer. I'm doing this for Ruka's sake. I'd like you to look pleasant tonight so I recommend you to just accept it."

I pouted. "I know I'm not _that_ pretty so you need not tell me."

"I wasn't insulting you or anything. It's just that… it's Ruka's first time to ask a girl out so I'd want this one to be perfect."

I blushed. _Whoa! For real? I'm the first girl __**he**__ ever dated?_

"Well, I guess I've said too much. Wish you luck for tonight, Polkadots."

I wanted to scream at him but before I could even say 'pervert' he hung up.

- End of Chapter 11 -

Did you enjoy it? Please tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

*****Another chappie accomplished! I'm having a bit of a trouble making the next chapter. It's supposed to be Ruka and Mikan's date. I've made five versions of it but I think they all sucked. Please help me with this one! Give me more of your suggestions. I am DESPERATELY waiting for them!

* * *

"**My Angel Love Song"**

by: Nikoli-chan

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Seeking the Truth with My Cousin and a Giant Caterpillar"

* * *

Ok… I have just buried myself with debts within just two days. I wish Natsume would stop buying me stuff so I wouldn't end up paying for them in the end. By the way, for all those who forgot, my parents are filthy rich! My dad's a famous movie director and my mom is an international music artist but I refuse to borrow money from them. It's lame to just call them and say, _Hi mom… or dad! I know you're busy and all but could you, like, lend me some cash so I could pay my debts? Five or ten million would do just fine. Thanks!_ Tch. How pathetic.

Ooh… now that I've remembered. I think I've got enough savings in my bank account to pay my debt. My parents send me an awful lot of money for my living while they're away. I've been saving and less spending these past six years so I am certain that I am able to cancel my bearings with Natsume.

Ha! I guess being a cheapskate finally paid off.

However, I'd deal with _that_ tomorrow. Today is Sunday so all banks are supposedly closed. Now, I should probably be off to Hotaru's house. I promised her I'd be there today.

* * *

It wasn't long after I knocked when someone opened the door for me.

"Ohayo!" the word automatically spurred out of my mouth.

"Ohayo, Mikan." Hotaru nodded in her usual composed demeanor. For a second, I think I saw her glance at a particular area on my neck before I heard her say, "I see you've managed to hide that suspicious mark."

True. I purposely wore a turtle-necked red sweater just to conceal _that_ nasty mark. It isn't proper to let anyone see it especially Hotaru's parents.

"I was beginning to wonder about your whereabouts. You got me thinking you wouldn't come." Hotaru opened the door a little bit wider and gestured for me to come in.

"I have told you I'd stop and visit, haven't I? And also, I'm excited to see your parents—not like it's my first time to ever meet them—but it's been nine months since I last saw them. Ah! Not to mention your brother too. I haven't been seeing him much lately. Is he busy with something? Where are your folks anyway?"

"Nii-sama is at work, mother is in the kitchen and father is in the living room." My cousin had just closed the door when she grabbed my wrist and pulled me upstairs. "You will have the pleasure of meeting them later but first, we have to examine that body of yours."

Oh yeah. I honestly forgot about that. Hotaru did say something about a virginity test last night. I suppose she didn't believe me when I told her nothing happened between Natsume and me. At least nothing sexually happened.

As soon as we got up one level, Hotaru pulled me towards a spacious room – her personal laboratory. I've actually been here several times before but the contraptions and machineries still marveled me. As I can recall, this room was formerly the recreation room. It's amazing how Hotaru managed to transform it into a lab.

Everything inside was of my cousin's doing. These are her inventions, experiments, her imagination molded into reality. Some of these things here are sold expensively. My cousin would have billions in her bank account by now. Truly, she is a magnificent inventor.

"Hotaru, what is this weird looking machine?" I asked as my eyes laid its sight on a giant caterpillar-like structure.

"That's the Virgin Caterpillar Test Machine. Prototype #001."

"Ooh…" My scrutinizing eyes took another look at the strange contraption. It undoubtedly resembles that of a caterpillar. _But why does it have to look like one? _I asked this question to myself first before directing the same query towards my cousin.

She raised a brow as a result and countered me with this question: "Why shouldn't it look like a caterpillar?"

Her statement got me thinking suddenly. _She's right. Why shouldn't it look like a caterpillar? There's no such rule stating that a virginity test machine should not look like a caterpillar. To start with, what does a virginity test machine even look like? I've never actually seen one before. This is the very first time I've encountered such a thing. Hotaru invented one in the shape of a giant caterpillar so does that necessarily mean that all virginity test machines are supposed to look like a pre-metamorphosis of a butterfly?_

"Mikan!" Hotaru called out to me. I was too absorbed in admiring her new creation that I didn't notice she had already left my side. She was currently sitting on a stool in front of a computer thingy. "Please take off your clothes now and lie on the bed once you are done."

Her instruction got me feeling embarrassed in a swift. "Excuse me? Why do I have to?"

"Hurry up please? I already made sure the door is locked so nobody else would see." She assured me.

"But even though you say that… it still doesn't get rid of the awkward feeling." I verbalized my thoughts.

"What are you still embarrassed for? We're both girls. I already know what's there to see in a woman's body."

"That is true but then…" my face continued to burn furiously.

"Don't worry. You don't have to remove everything." Hotaru sighed. She had already begun tapping on the computer keyboard when she spoke again. "You can still wear your undies. You should only take off your outer clothing."

I didn't have anything to complain about now. I did what I was told. I had undressed but left enough cloth to cover me, after which I lied on the bed. Hotaru then came near me and placed something on my temples. It seemed like a sticker but in a way it's not. She placed the same thing on my arms and legs and next on my chest and then the area just below my belly button. She consequently strapped me on the bed enforcing me to lie still.

"Be patient. This will only take a while." She told me before returning to input some codes on her computer.

My entire body was immobilized. The only part that could move was my head. I was nearly bored to death just staring at the ceiling and I was also beginning to have a painful stiff neck so I turned my head to one side. Doing so, I noticed something peculiar with this bed I'm resting upon.

"Hotaru, am I imagining things or does this bed look like a leaf?"

'TAP!' she pressed the final key before she fixated her attention to me. "It does." She said. "Caterpillars need to eat too, don't they? So guess what caterpillars are very fond of eating."

"Leaves?" my brows furrowed.

"Right."

"But what does it have to do with -"

SCREECH! SCREECH! SCREECH! I cut myself from finishing my question when I suddenly heard a noise. I bent my neck to see what it was and saw the huge caterpillar now poised beside the bed.

It was staring at me like I was some kind of food. It opened its mouth so I wearily turned to my cousin. "I think something's wrong with your caterpillar Hotaru."

"No." She shook her head. "It's simply hungry."

_Hungry? What does she mean by that? Her invention looks like a caterpillar. Does it mean it acts like a caterpillar too? And if it is hungry, then it would most likely want a leaf for its food. And come to think of it, this bed I'm lying on looks exactly like a leaf so it might mean that—I'm food?_

CHOMP!

_Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! This thing swallowed me! This thing ate me! And now I'm inside this creature's stomach! – Stomach? Does this thing have a stomach? _My thoughts calmed down, realizing that this thing was just an invention - a robot of some sort. I wasn't really inside a beast's stomach so I wouldn't worry about enzymes suddenly secreting from the walls to digest me. Although it is very dark in here and it is kind of creeping me considering I'm still tied up.

The sudden flickering of lights then blinded me, followed by Hotaru's voice.

"Mikan, can you hear me?" she said.

"Yes, I could hear you clearly Hotaru." I responded.

My cousin was outside the caterpillar thingy so I guess her voice is projected through some speakers hidden on the walls of this thing.

"We are to start the examination so you have to simply lie down until it is over." I heard her say.

A couple more lights turned on and a beeping sound was heard every after a five second interval. Those things which my cousin placed on different areas of my body started glowing too. It supposedly has something to do with studying my virginity level.

After a minute or so…

_Alright! I'm officially bored. I need someone to talk to. I hope my cousin is still out there. _

"Hotaru!" I called out.

"Yes? What is it noisy girl?" her tone seemed to have sighed. It's as if she knew I'd start talking again after a while.

"Will this take any longer? I'm not used to being tied up on a bed you know."

"Will tying a handkerchief over your mouth to shut you up make you feel better?" her comeback was cold.

"That wasn't very nice."

My cousin had always been mean to me but I never really got used to it.

"The computer is on the process of analyzing the chasteness of your being. There's approximately ten minutes or less before the results come in. I propose that we should start a conversation while the wait." Hotaru suggested. "Now, let me ask you Mikan. Since when did this connection between you and Hyuuga begin? I'm asking about the first time you've ever met him."

"My first encounter with that guy? Let me see… maybe… three years ago?" I answered, not too sure of myself.

"Three years ei? So your relationship with that person has been blooming for that long."

"Uhm… I wouldn't say that. We never really got along when we first met." Yup, considering I've desperately ignored his existence for three years.

"But the impression I got from yesterday's events says otherwise. It seems to me that you two are more intimate with each other. You even welcomed him inside your house last night with no one to eye both of you. Now I'm wondering what kind of dirty things transpired before I intruded last night."

"Oh eiww! Stop thinking of dirty things Hotaru! I told you NOTHING HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" I blushed.

"I pray that you are telling me the truth, cousin. If what you say contradicts the test results, I would show you no mercy and let you taste something worse than death itself."

My body shivered at that. Hotaru never lies nor does she joke about things like that. But I am absolutely certain that the test results would prove to her that I am chaste as any virgin would be.

"Anyway, whatever fallouts there may be, it would be wise if you stay away from him. Hyuuga isn't someone to be involved with. He's cunning and dangerous. You wouldn't know what he's planning to do with you. It would be best if you cut your connection with him as early as now."

"You make him sound like he's purely evil. He's actually very nice." _Oh wait! Why am I standing up for Natsume? I don't even like him that much._

"I am warning you about that guy. You shouldn't be fooled by the kindness he displays. It's actually his disguised intention. He wants something in exchange for the pleasant attitude he has rendered you. Beware of him. He's not at all nice as what you say."

"You speak as if you have known him for a long time now. How long have you been dating him exactly?"

"3 months."

"3 months? And yet you talk as if you've known him for ages!"

"I kind of do. We've been schoolmates ever since eight years ago. So I could say that I have enough knowledge of him."

_Oh… so the mystery on how my cousin met Natsume has finally been solved. They've known about one another at school._

"And actually, Hyuuga and I weren't exactly going out on official dates."

"You weren't? Thank goodness! Oh I mean… what did you mean by that?" _Strange… Natsume also said the same thing when he called a while ago._

"Hm… just think of it this way: Official dates is equivalent to real dates, while Non-official dates is equivalent to non-real dates. Get it?"

"Uh… not really. Could you explain it further?"

"We were going out on _pretend dates_, stupid!"

I would have given her a retort for calling me 'stupid' but my head was filled with my cousin's statement so I completely ignored that fact and said, "WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU GO OUT ON PRETEND DATES WITH NATSUME?"

"Well… things happened in the past."

"What things?"

"Things which involve men." She said. "You do know that I have been receiving countless marriage proposals from my male clients and sponsors ever since I've entered high school, right?"

"No, I don't. You never told me."

"Now you do coz I just told you."

"Oh… well… I must say… that is _sooooo _romantic Hotaru!"

"Nothing is romantic about it, Mikan. Those business tycoons are obviously not in love with me. They only want to get a permanent hold on my talent of invention. They would want to ensure a lifetime contract with me and the best option they've come up is marriage."

"That's totally unromantic!" I remarked. How could those men use my cousin's extraordinary talent for invention just to make themselves richer!

"At first, their existence weren't so meddlesome. It was fun having them around and offering me gifts. I even loved the way they looked every time I reject their proposals. Their sorry looks provide me a strange kind of satisfaction. But then, things got ugly. Some of those men began acting like a bunch of rich stalkers than a group of eligible suitors. Last year was even worse when they even resorted to kidnapping me and forcing me to accept their marriage proposals. I got fed up one day and I didn't want to play chase with them anymore so to finally get rid of them and make it clear that they have no chance of buying my affections, I blurted a lie and said to them, 'I'm sorry. I have fallen deeply in love with a good man so there is no way I'd let myself be married to anyone other than him.'"

"Oh my gosh, Hotaru! You really said that?" I almost gasped in disbelief. She must have been very desperate to utter those words.

"It was shameful. I know." I heard her say, her tone seemed to have a tinge of self-hate.

"So did they buy it?"

"Unfortunately. They were outraged and they demanded proof of the man's existence."

Without meaning to, I giggled. "So what did you do?"

"Isn't it obvious? Of course I couldn't give them a real proof because such a man of my ideal has not yet been born to this world. So I ended up with my usual tactics – blackmail."

"Oh, that is _so_ you, Hotaru." I really laughed this time. " So where does Hyuuga enter the picture?"

"It was approximately ten months ago when I figured that blackmailing a large number of wealthy men would only lead me to greater expenses. At that point, I consulted Hyuuga's aid. It's quite cheaper you know."

_Ah… even if her safety is at stake, she would still end up thinking of money._

"For some reason, Hyuuga knew of my dilemma and took advantage of it. He told me he would be more than happy to be my boyfriend just for a show if I stopped torturing him with blackmails and selling his pictures to anyone who would want to buy them."

"And you agreed?"

"I lost a portion of my source of income but yes, I did."

"But why?"

"What do you mean by _why _?"

"I mean why choose Natsume above all men? I'm pretty sure there must have been a better candidate besides him."

I didn't hear an immediate response from the other side, not until a minute or so…

"Well…" she started. "Hyuuga-san belongs to an extraordinarily influential family. Their name has a great impact not only in the business world but in other sectors as well. No one would even dare to intimidate them including those people who are known to be connected to them. I felt safer to take him as my pretend boyfriend than any guy out there. That is mainly the reason why I chose him. And also, even after we stopped going out on pretend dates, my annoying suitors reduced to a number less than five."

Her explanation mostly cleared things up. It really proved a lot to me. Hotaru really _is_ a genius. She wouldn't make a deal with someone without actually knowing what's in it for her. _Nice going, cousin!_

"So I'm guessing Natsume played the role of your just-for-a-show boyfriend with utter perfection."

"It was perfect indeed." Hotaru seemed to accord. "Especially that crazy stunt he performed in front of all my suitors."

"What stunt?" My curiosity took advantage.

"It's simple. He showed them how to give a really nice kiss to a lady."

_A kiss to a lady. _"NATSUME KISSED YOU? INFRONT OF THOSE MEN? ON YOUR LIPS? LIKE REALLY REALLY KISS YOU ON THE LIPS?"

"Uh… yeah."

"AND YOU LET HIM DO _THAT_ TO YOU?"

"Yes."

"Hotaru!"

"What?"

"Why?"

"Because my suitors demanded to? They wanted proof that he really _was _my boyfriend. Apparently, just going out on dates weren't good enough. Just simply holding hands and hugging wasn't good too so we had to do something more convincing. Oh if you could only see those rejected faces on those-"

"Hotaru!" I cut her short with some scolding. "Why are you behaving like this? And why are you taking _it_ so lightly? You shouldn't have given away your kiss as simple as that! Even if it _is_ just for a show. A kiss is supposed to be treasured by a lady and would only offer it willingly to the man she loves."

I heard my cousin sigh as I finished my sentiments. "You're watching _way_ too much drama, Mikan."

"I am not!" I was quick with the response. "Uhm… maybe just a little."

"Really. That kiss wasn't even real so it wouldn't be much of an importance to me. A true kiss is something done out of love and is worthy enough to treasure for eternity. A kiss without love would hold no meaning and remain non-special as it is. A false kiss would eventually fade from a person's memory and it will seem that it never happened once you've received a kiss that is worth keeping. A true kiss is what matters and should only be given to the person you truly love… ugh! This is too cheesy. Why am I even saying these things to you?"

_A true kiss is only given to your true love and is one that shouldn't be offered to anyone else. _"Oh Hotaru! That is so romantic!"

"Whatever." She grunted.

I laughed.

"Anyway, Hyuuga-san had already foretold about the kissing part. He had warned me about it before we even started pretend dating. I was aware of it too so I've emotionally and mentally prepared myself for it. That kiss had been long forgiven before it even happened."

I gave no response to that statement. It was true that kissing cannot be omitted in a relationship. _That _kind of intimacy is especially shared by a couple.

"Mikan…"

"Yes?"

"I just noticed… why is it whenever we talk about Hyuuga-san you seem to be all worked up? You somehow give me the idea that you two had some history together."

I wasn't sure how to react to that statement. Natsume and I didn't actually have a history together. It's more like an incident which happened between us and changed our history forever.

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'

"Is the test done yet?" I asked upon hearing the beeping noise.

"It is. Ten minutes have passed."

"That fast?"

"Yup."

In just a brief moment, the lights suddenly turned off and everything became dark. I then felt a sudden movement from inside followed by the sight of a hole gaping from the wall which I presumed was the caterpillar's mouth finally opening. And please correct me if I am wrong but I think the caterpillar just vomited me out of its insides. I guess I wasn't so tasty after all.

Hotaru then neared to unstrap me from the bed. She consequently returned my clothes and told me the results. She had congratulated me for still preserving my virginity. (Ha! I told her I am still a virgin.) Still, she said it was the first time she had actually used her new invention so there was still a one percent probability that the test might have been just a fluke. She told me she'd take me to a doctor next time to confirm her suspicions. But I defiantly refused. She's completely overreacting.

Thankfully, Hotaru's mom called us to come downstairs. Lunch was ready and they're waiting for us. Whoo! Just in time! I'm a hundred percent famished.

…

Note to self: Knowing the truth with my cousin and a caterpillar is a definite no - no.

- - - - - - - - - - End of Chapter 12 - - - - - - - - - -

* I am sssssooooooooooooooooo looking forward to your DATE suggestions!


	13. Chapter 13

*** Oh my gosh! I'm actually updating this story. Lots of things happened… mostly because of university and stuffs. Oh well. I did promise I'm going to finish this story no matter what. So here you go. Another Chapter.**

**I think I should post this sentence again: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Enjoy reading, my lovelies.**

"**My Angel Love Song"**

by: Nikoli-chan

**Chapter 13**

"When Ruka Turns Berserk, I Go Berserk Too"

I knew it! Hotaru's parents are still the lovely couple I used to know. They never changed at all. Auntie is still the best cook around and uncle is the same old joker. Ah, such cheerful pair. How come Hotaru didn't inherit their positive character? She's often so cold around people.

After a hearty breakfast with the Imai's and chatting with them until near noon, I was on my way back to my house. I suddenly stopped my pace when my eyes caught an unfamiliar car parked just outside the gate. One of the car doors then opened and out came a boy dressed in casual clothes.

"Ruka-pyon?" I said in shock. "W-What are you doing here?"

He smiled at me and said, "I came here to fetch you, silly."

"Eh? But I thought we were supposed to meet at _Night's Romance Restaurant _ at 8 in the evening.

"Sorry. There's a slight change of plans." He said, brushing a hand on his nape. "This might sound selfish but I changed our date schedule. I thought we would have more time together if we started our date a few hours earlier than what is expected. Is it alright with you if we go out now? I don't have anything else to do today so we could optimize our date to a whole day."

_He did that so he could spend more time with me?... Oh that is so sweet!_ I silently adored him while struggling _not _to blush… which, by the way, was vaguely possible.

Ruka was waiting for an answer but I wasn't able to respond immediately. The shock of his sudden presence and the fact that he changed our date schedule so he could spend more time with me is still being processed inside my brain. For a reason, he simply took my silence as a no.

"Please excuse my indecisiveness. I hadn't thought about your own schedules too. It was inconsiderate of me. You might have a few plans today other than our date. I'm sorry for changing our schedule with such short notice—"

"Oh! Oh no! I'm fine with it. I've got nothing else to do today. I'm all _yours_, Ruka-pyon."

With _that_ said, Ruka returned me a strange look.

"I-I didn't mean it like _that_, Ruka-pyon!" I stuttered, realizing what I may have implied with my previous statement. _Crap! Why the heck did I say that? It's like openly saying, 'I'm all yours Ruka! You're free to do whatever you want with my body. I won't refuse you at all'. Gah! This is so embarrassing!_

I suddenly heard a laugh escape his lips. And there I found myself just staring at that perfect smile of his.

"Weird girl. But I am glad I could _have_ you for a day."

I caught him wink at me with a nice smirk etched upon his face. A lovely sight that suddenly made me grateful I was alive. _Oh Dear Lord! You truly are awesome! Thank you for creating such perfect being in this world and allowing him to be with me today._

"Mikan-chan?"

"Huh?" I answered nonsensically as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"You ready to go now?" he asked.

"Ah, yes! Yes!" I replied swiftly but got it back just as fast. "I mean – wait! I still have to change into a much suitable clothes for our date." I gestured at myself making him aware of my appearance. "I'm still wearing my PJs, see?"

Ruka took a few seconds to check me and then said. "You look fine. You're still pretty. I wouldn't mind taking you out on a date even if you _are_ wearing your night wares."

_Ah, such kind words… but still…_

"T-Thank you for flattering me, Ruka-pyon. But I fear I might draw too much attention during our date if I remained looking like _this_. It's too embarrassing so I really should change into more appropriate clothes." I told him politely but in my head I was screaming, _The hell I should! I mean – Look at you! I feel like crap just standing in front of you. You are just too handsome, even with that casual attire. I have to do something to improve my looks. At least try to look good when I'm walking next to you without feeling lost and insecure._

I saw him nod in agreement. He didn't argue with me. He rarely does. He always seems to have a depth of understanding of me.

So I let him enter my house and made him wait in the living room area while I go change upstairs. It was a good thing I got my house cleaned yesterday. It would be a shame to let Ruka see the kind of messy lifestyle I have at home. I guess I should probably thank Natsume for it. But now, I need to make myself pretty.

In the end, I didn't get the chance to wear that pretty white dress Natsume had bought me. It really was gorgeous and I'd love to let Ruka see me wearing it. But judging by how casual he looked, it didn't seem right for me to be in that dress. It would surely clash with Ruka's appearance if I had worn it in this date. So I simply grabbed anything in my closet – any clothing that might pair up with Ruka's current fashion – and then threw it on myself.

So now wer're inside Ruka's car, driving towards who-knows-where.

The trip was going… silent. I did want to start a conversation. But I couldn't come up with an interesting topic. Although… I could ask him where he was planning to take me and hope that he might mention something worth talking about.

"Mikan-chan." Ruka interrupted my thoughts.

"Y-Yes?"

"I think your phone is ringing."

And he was right! I was too busy fussing on how to lighten the mood between us that I was oblivious of the fact that somebody was trying to call me right now.

"Hello?" I said as soon as I took out my _new_ phone.

"**YOU BLOCKHEAD!"**the other line roared. "Didn't I inform you earlier that I will be sending a stylist over to your house today?"

"Well excuse me sir. But could you please introduce yourself first?" I said as a reply. I was quite irritated too since this person gave me a cold greeting in contrast to the warm hello I've given him a while ago.

"It's _me_, Strawberries."

"Oh." I was pretty sure it was Natsume. No other one has the guts to call me by that nickname. "So what do I owe you now?" I said, apparently irked.

"Weren't you listening? I've made mention of it just seconds ago!"

"I didn't quite understand the whole of it since you were screaming at me." I raised my voice this time and, without meaning to, caught Ruka's attention.

"Is everything all right?" My blue-eyed prince ask me.

"Uh… yes. Everything's fine." I nodded before shifting my back towards him and then went back to Natsume. "Tone down you idiot! I'm rather busy as of this moment."

"I'm a busy guy too just so you'd know. Now tell me where you are. The stylist whom I've hired to tend to you before your date just called and informed me that nobody is at your house."

"Well… I'm actually with Ruka right now."

A sudden pause… and then…

"But you told—"

"I know what I said. It's just that… there has been a sudden change of plans. And so I—Could you tell me where you are? Why is it so noisy there?" I was hearing a pool of noise from Natsume's background and it distracted me so I asked.

"It's none of your business, little girl." His answer was cold.

"Hmp! Sorry for asking then!"

"Apology accepted." He said nonchalantly. "By the way, I'm hanging up. Talking to you is wasting my time. Good luck on your date, Polkadots. You'll need lots of it."

"I don't need—" Beep! Beep! Beep! "—luck." _Great! He hung up on me. He could have at least let me finish my retort first! He must be too absorbed in his own date. He did say something about dating a girl he met at airport today. She must be a special girl for him. And also, I don't need luck to go through this date… Or maybe I do need a little luck. _I then glanced at Ruka who smiled at me in return. _Oh good Lord! I take it back. I think I really need a worldful of luck on this date._

"Are you sure you're alright, Mikan-chan? It seemed that you were having a fight over the phone." Ruka wanted to verify his worries.

"No, I'm fine. My friend and I weren't fighting over the phone. It's the usual way we talk to each other." Now that I think about it. Most often when I'm having a conversation with Natsume, we always end up insulting, teasing, or arguing with one another.

"So I see." Ruka then averted his eyes on the road.

The atmosphere was threatening to fall down into silence once again. I don't have anything to say. It's often been this way when I'm with him. I end up being quiet than normal.

"I did't know you've bought yourself a new phone." I heard him mention.

"Uhm… I lost the old one in an accident yesterday. And I didn't exactly buy this one. It was given to me by a friend who knew of my misfortune."

"That friend of yours must be very nice, yes?"

"Uh… I think so?"

"You think so?" Ruka flashed me a quizzical look.

"I… I don't know. He's often mean and very annoying but he's somewhat kind too. That may be the reason why I can't tell if he _really _is nice or not."

"Oh. Figures."

…

The mood suddenly turned dull after those two words. I didn't think he'd be saying more other than those to words so I took it as a cue to start a new conversation.

"R-Ruka-pyon!" I stuttered his name.

"Yes?" He said, glancing at me before averting his eyes back on the road.

I swallowed hard to say something but all I could do was to open my mouth and utter a few incomprehensible words which caused Ruka to flash me one of his perplexed look.

I was struggling to find words to say so I wouldn't end up humiliating myself in front of him. So I just blurted the first thing that came to my mind. "A-Ano… W-Where exactly are you taking me?"

**SSSCCCRRREEEEEECCCHHH!**

I guess asking him wasn't such great idea. Why? Because I almost got thrown of my seat when he suddenly stepped on the breaks.

"Ruka-pyon?" I threw him a shocked look but his face seemed more troubled than my own.

"Ah shoot! I completely forgot about that!" he sounded angry to himself as he slapped a hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry Mikan. I hadn't come up of a date plan. Actually, I forgot to because I was too worked up fussing about changing our date schedule and explaining to you why I did it in the first place. Ack! This is so uncool!"

In normal circumstances, I would have laughed. But this time wasn't one of those normal circumstances. Ruka was blushing—really really blushing. It's very rare to see him red-faced and I didn't think he'd be this adorable. Uwah! I can't keep my eyes off him. _Oh Dear Lord, your awesomeness is beyond compare. Thank you for blessing me with this pair of eyes so I could see this beautiful creature presented before me._

"Sigh… I think I'm falling further and further in love with you Ruka-pyon." I uttered without even knowing. I was only aware of it when Ruka gave me a look and asked me if I said something. Of course I said it was nothing but the cherry hue on my cheeks evidenced that it wasn't really nothing.

"Ano… where would we spend our date then? We can't possibly stay in your car the whole day now can we?" I said, trying to change the topic.

"Yeah, you're right. Staying in my car would probably bore you."

"No, I didn't mean to imply such—"

"Relax. I know what you mean. So where do you want to go?"

"Eh?"

"There must be some place you want us to visit."

"A p-place?"

"Or somewhere you've never been before. I could take you there, see ?"

I did have _someplace_ I wanted to be and never visited before. I wanted to go _there_ ever since I was still a little girl. Up until now, I yearn to go to _that_ place.

"Well?" Ruka was waiting but I could only give him a sheepish look. I didn't think it would be a nice place to spend a date and it's kind of embarrassing to tell him about it. I mean… going to _that_ place would be out of his character… would it?

I then heard Ruka's sigh. "I'm sorry. This mess is entirely my fault! I should have planned our date destination beforehand. You're probably thinking I'm the worst date ever."

I think I felt a slight pinch in my heart. "Y-You know. I wouldn't actually say you're my worst date since I cannot compare you with anyone as of yet. Y-You see… you're the first guy who's nice enough to ask me out on a date." I stuttered as I fiddled with the strands of my hair.

"S-Seriously?" his tone was disbelieving.

But I nodded anyway.

"Ack! I really _am_ the worst." Now Ruka slapped his face with both hands. "This is your very first date and yet I blow it up just like this! I shouldn't have changed our date schedule if I knew it would only end this bad."

I earnestly thought he would feel better if I told him he was my first date but I think he just felt worse.

"Then… uhm… we could… uh…" _Oh my gosh! Should I risk my self-esteem and tell him I want to go to a childish place just so he would stop accusing himself of being my worst first date ever? Hm… come to think of it. Ruka looks adorable the way he is right now. No! Erase that thought! Delete it! I've decided. I'll take the embarrassment that comes after my decision. It's okay to look ridiculous as long as it's my Ru—I mean as long as it's Ruka-kun. Sigh. Deep breath, Mikan. Take a deep long breath and… here it goes. _"We… We could actually go to _this_ place Ruka-pyon. It think it's fun."

"Oh, ok." He said, finally calming down. "But what place are we talking about?"

"T-That place… where it's fun… You asked me if I wanted to go somewhere, right? So I've decided I wanted to go to… _that_ place." _Man! I can't tell him! It's hard for me to tell him!_

"You know, Mikan-chan, it would be great to go to _that_ place but you should first tell me where."

"P-Promise not to laugh first!" I said, feeling quite hesitant to say where.

"Yeah, I promise." He smiled reassuringly.

And with that said, I bent towards him and whispered my answer.

- - - - - - - - - - That Place - - - - - - - - - -

"This place seems nice." I heard Ruka say.

"Uhm… yeah… I know right?"

Apparently we ended up going to the zoo. Not the best place to spend a date huh?

"So… where do you want to go first?" I asked him as I held the map. We were given one as soon as we passed the entrance gate. It was supposed to guide us through the maze-like structure of this zoo but I think we just ended up getting lost… That or I just didn't know how to read directions.

"Mikan."

"W-What?"

"You're holding the map upside down." My date informed me.

"Er… right! Thanks." I smiled shyly and immediately fixed my mistake. _No wonder we were lost._

I stared at the map – correctly this time – and found out that we were between the Monkeys' Tree and the Snakes' Hole. Then way back at the end is the Petting Zoo. Whoa! The Petting Zoo! It's where people can play with baby animals, right? I've always wanted to pet baby animals and carry them in my arms.

"Ne, Ruka-pyon—"

"I can see the tigers from here."

"Eh?"

"Let's go check them out." He said as he held my hand and dragged me along with him.

_Oh well. I guess the Petting Zoo would have to wait just a bit._

- - - - - - - - - - End of Chapter 13 - - - - - - - - - -

A few "Thank you"s to the following reviewers:

**Claerine:** I'm sorry if you find this story weird. I sometimes find it weird too but thanks for sending your review anyway.

**crimson duchess08:** Thank you for your cute remark. I'll do my best to add more NxM scenes. I'm still on the process of thinking how to get them together though.

**XxAoiHoshixX:** I know right? There's a lot of sweetness going around here.

**Sasuke's Hikari-Hime:** Yup, Mikan's rich but just too cheap to spend money extravagantly.

**TheHeideePayas:** Aw… thanks for growing to like this story.

**moonacre99:** Hugs and Kisses. I love you too for loving my story.

**To the other reviewers whom I forgot to place here: **Thank you very much for reading "My Angel Love Song". I'm looking forward for your reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

* Good news! I've finished another chapter for you folks to read! I've suddenly come up with this chapter due to my frustrations while I was waiting for my friends at the Cathedral Square. I didn't think my experience would drive me to write this chapter. I would also like you readers to please share some of your experiences. I'm planning to include it to the next chapters of this story. And also... Could anyone help me get Natsume and Mikan together?

I should probably state this again: "I do **NOT** own Alice Academy."

Thank you very much, dears. I'm always looking forward to your touching reviews.

**"My Angel Love Song"**

by: Nikoli-chan

**Chapter 14**

"Suddenly, I Become a Little Girl's Ma-chan"

I seriously thought having to spend a date at the zoo would drive Ruka to the pits of boredom. But seeing him now made me think otherwise. He never stopped talking about animals and such, being a veterinarian and that. Furthermore, he surprises me with his sudden laughs and smiles whenever I do something real stupid like squealing at the sight of wobbling penguins and jumping energetically at the sight of sleeping koalas.

The best part yet is that, he never - I say NEVER - let my hand slip from his clasp. He always keeps me close to his side... which was actually a good thing since the zoo was jam-packed with people and I'm that type of person who easily gets caught in the crowd. And also, I finally got the opportunity to stay very close to him. I had enough proximity to feel his warmth and smell his scent. _Oh my gosh! That was so dirty of me. Erase that foul thought! Erase that thought of Ruka._

Anyhow, we've been strolling around the zoo for quite some time now so my feet were beginning to feel pain and sweat. I've been squealing a lot too which may explain the vexing dryness of my throat.

Ruka took notice of my pain and asked me if I wanted to rest for a bit. But I think I gave him a childish response that sounds like, "Eh? But we haven't yet seen all the animals in the zoo."

I thought he would laugh at me - which he eventually did just after staring at me.

"Alright. Let's see more animals but you really need to rest a bit. Your pretty little feet might get scarred." he said to me.

"O-Okay." I nodded as I cast my gaze down.

"That's a good girl. Now how about going to the 'Petting Zoo'? You could spend your time resting your feet there while playing with some of the zoo animals."

"Hai!" I responded with greater enthusiasm than before. I've been meaning to go there since the very start. And finally, the time has come.

"Let's go now, Ruka-pyon!" I insisted by pulling his arm.

"Ok! Ok! Let's get you there, little girl."

_Little girl. _ If someone else had called me by that nickname, I would have been slightly offended. But since it was Ruka, I'll let it pass.

- - - - - - - - - - Somewhere Near the Petting Zoo, At a Bench just Under a Tree - - - - - - - - - - -

By the time we reached the main entrance, we noticed that the petting zoo was overly crowded by children and their parents so we decided it's best to wait a little longer before we enter the said vicinity. The sun was at its zenith and I was starting to feel exhausted. Fortunately, Ruka spotted an empty bench near us. It was situated under an old oak tree, a perfect place to rest.

We sat together - like a couple - until Ruka offered to buy us some drinks.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a few." he told me before vanishing amidst the crowd.

I did wait, patiently. I just waited, waited, waited, yawned and simply waited for his return.

I was currently sitting alone on this bench, stretching my legs to lax it, as I stared down at my toes which had already turned pink due to pressure. I smiled and then looked at the clear sky.

Honestly speaking, I was really grateful I got us here. This is actually my first time coming here. My parents had wanted to take me here when I was a few years younger but due to their unmistakable fame, they decided it's best not to.

I don't mean to brag but my parents are a pair of widely known public icons. People often surround and chase them if they were seen in public. They once took me to the beach when I was five. Sure it was fun if it weren't for the fan crowd that flocked around my parents and sabotaged our supposed to be happy family outing. I got separated from my parents and got lost amidst the crowd. I remember crying my heart out until some nice lady life guard found me and returned me safely to my parents. Ever since that traumatic experience, my parents haven't taken me to a public family outing again.

Sigh! The consequences of having famous parents. Sometimes I do wish they could have been a typical couple. It would be easier to take them places - like the zoo. It's fun here. And I'm saying this out of my personal experience. I'd be more than happy to take them here someday.

Although I do think it's quite impossible for me to plan a happy family outing with my parents' current situation. Aside from being known and all that, they're presently divorced. It would be difficult for me to get them together again. They've been avoiding one another ever since their legal separation six years ago. Evidence? Well, one, they chose to work overseas in separate countries so they wouldn't have to see each other's faces. Two, during holidays and special occasions, they prefer sending gifts via long distance delivery. They fear they might meet each other if they came home at the same special day and delivered the presents personally. Third, family reunions are a definite no-no for both of them. Fourth, they occasionally send me separate plane tickets if they wanted to see me and just spend time with me at their home places abroad without letting the other know about it. Fifth but definitely not the last, they try to make up excuses not to attend when they're both invited to the same party or event. You might think I'm exaggerating it but it's the pure truth!

So as a result, I was left here. And I am presently living alone in Tokyo as they try to avoid each other.

_Oh what's with these sad thoughts? I should get rid of these stupid thoughts! I'm here dating the nicest person in the world. What more could I ever ask for? _ I inwardly screamed as I slapped myself from going over the negative things in my life.

The zoo seemed crowded with people today yet it was so strange why I was the only one sitting on this bench. I wonder why no one wants to sit next to me.

A few minutes passed and I suddenly felt an increasing tingling sensation from my toes. It was a mixture of slight pain and exhaustion so I tried slipping out both feet from my doll shoes as to expose them out for a while. And mind you, it actually felt nice!

I sighed, contented as I placed my footwares beside me. I'll place them down later on the floor when someone asks for a place to sit on the bench. As of now, nobody seems to want to sit next to me so I just left my foot wares settled next to me. After then did I curl my legs up. I felt much comfortable sitting as I was hugging my legs. It felt rather homey and relaxing to some extent.

Anyhow, I sat that way as I was waiting for Ruka to come back. I wasn't sure how long has time passed since he left but it felt as if it was an eternity.

What was keeping him? He said he'll only be gone for a few minutes but I have been waiting here for more than a few minutes! Had he gone lost? It's a probability. This zoo is likened to a labyrinth with people having fun and animals in cages. He _might_ have gotten lost... but then again, he _might_ have not. I do remember lending him the map before he left. I doubt he'd even get lost with it. And besides, I've also given him my new phone number so he could contact me if anything goes wrong.

So why on earth hasn't he returned yet? Had he decided to ditch me? Was he so bored that he decided to go home and end this date already? Well I hope not. He was laughing and smiling ever since we got here. He looked like he was enjoying rather than being bored. I also doubt that ditching a girl in the middle of a date would even be in his character. No, I'm sure Ruka would return soon. I really, really hope he would.

I was waiting patiently for Ruka's return but every minute that passed made me feel more anxious and doubtful.

_Oh my gosh! He's never coming back! _ I buried my face upon my knees as _that_ thought dominated my sanity. I couldn't help thinking that this sort of thing is happening to me right now. This sort of thing - this thing that is often seen in movies - can actually happen in the world of reality. And to think this even happened on my first date! My first date! I got stood up on my very first date! Can you believe how tragic my love life is right now?

I really felt like crying. Yes, it's childish but I really felt like I wanted to cry.

"Ne, what are you doing?"

I think I heard a gentle voice but I simply ignored it at first. I didn't want to be disturbed while I'm having my emotional moment.

"Ne, is it comfortable sitting that way?"

Ignore.

"Uwah! Nee-chan, that panda bear is so cute!"

Alrighty, I think someone's definitely talking to me. And so I raise my head up to see who was pestering me.

_A little girl._ A little girl with short black hair and the ruddiest of eyes was standing in front of me. Oddly, she reminds me of someone I know.

"Nee-chan, you have an adorable panda bear." she said to me as she smiled brightly.

"Panda bear?" I furrowed my brows. I didn't know what she was talking about so I shifted my head from left to right in search of a panda bear. When I failed, I gave the girl an apologetic look and said, "Little girl, are you not feeling well? I think you're seeing things. I _don't_ have a panda bear nor do I see one neither."

"Oh yes you do!" she insisted eagerly.

"No I don't. Why don't you come over here and rest for a while? You must be tired from walking under the sun." I told her as I gestured for her to have a sit next to me.

The child stared accusingly at me like I was some kind of lunatic. "You're being silly nee-chan. How can you not know you have a cute panda bear?"

I had already opened my mouth to tell her she was wrong but before I could even make my thoughts audible, the girl started pointing and saying, "It's right there nee-chan! The panda bear is just under your skirt."

"M-My skirt?" it took me seconds to realize what she was referring to. I completely forgot I was wearing a skirt! And I was even sitting indecently on this bench not even aware I was already exposing my panda bear printed underwear.

Quickly, as soon as I was aware of this panda bear situation, I sat upright, legs stuck together and feet placed down on the ground. I also adjusted the pleats of my skirt to hide my underwear and probably cover some parts of my exposed legs.

My cheeks were completely flushed. I can't believe I did something stupid again! It's a good thing Ruka hadn't returned yet. He could have taken a peek at my embarrassingly printed underwear if he had arrived sooner. _Oh my gosh! I knew I should have worn my bloomers._

"Nee-chan? Why are you hiding the panda bear? It's very cute. You should let other people see it." the girl pouted at me.

"Y-You don't know what you're saying. I... I can't do that." I blushed as I fiddled with my skirt.

"Eh? Why is it so?"

"W-Why? Uhm... it's because... it's not very nice."

"But I think it's nice. Nee-chan's panda bear is very cute. People should see it."

I felt my cheeks flare up a little more. This kid's innocence is putting me in an embarrassing situation. Although I shouldn't blame her for all of this. It's due to my lack of capability that got me in this situation. I lack most things that led me here. I suppose Ruka left me due to my lack of charm and excitement. I also unknowingly exposed my undies to the entirety of the zoo due to my lack of elegance and proper decorum.

Yup! Every humiliation was of my own doing. No one should be blamed other than myself.

"Nee-chan, you're crying." The girl told me.

Without me even realizing, tears had started trailing down my cheeks.

"Oh my!" I said, faking a smile and wiping my face. "This is so embarrassing. I'm sorry. Nee-chan shouldn't let you see her like this."

The girl stood silently as I struggled to keep my tears from falling. She was observing for a moment before she stepped closer and asked me, "Are you lonely, nee-chan?"

For a moment, I stifled a sniff and stared at her.

"W-Why'd you ask?" I then inquired.

"It's because you look like you're lonely. You see, girls cry when they're lonely. I cry when I'm lonely. So maybe nee-chan is crying because she's lonely."

Her innocent deduction of my situation took my with awe. For just small a child, she was pretty smart. But nonetheless…

"I'm not lonely."

"You're not? Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I'm with my… friend." I slightly hesitated to say the last word. I barely could describe my relationship with Ruka so I stuck with the word 'friend'.

I saw her mouth an "Oh…" before she began to look around as if looking for someone. By the time she's done, she fixated her gaze back unto me. "So where is your friend?"

Again with her sudden questions…

"I… I don't know." I answered.

"Nee-chan doesn't know?"

"Yes, nee-chan doesn't know where my friend is. He left me a while ago and still he hasn't returned."

"Oh… then you _are _lonely. You're all alone, nee-chan." She said matter-of-factly.

I paused in silence thinking, _She does have a point there, _as I also wondered who and where did this girl come from. I had the intent to ask the first mystery but before I could even point out the question, she had already introduced herself.

"I forgot to tell you my name." She then poised a respectful curtsy and said, "I'm Aoi. But most of everyone call me A-chan… except for Da-chan. I'm also two and I like the zoo. How about nee-chan?"

"Uhm… I'm Mikan. But most people call me whatever they want. I'm sixteen years of age and—"

"Wah! Really? You're old!"

_Pop! _ I think a vein just snapped. Sixteen years of living and breathing is still considered young by many yet this kid speaks like sixteen years of age is ancient.

"Ne! Ne! You know what? Even if you are old, you're really very pretty. I like you."

Hearing those words coming out of this little girl's mouth sounds almost realistic. How sweet of her to praise me with those pleasant words. This kid isn't so bad after all— maybe except for the part when she told me I'm old. _That_ wasn't very nice at all.

"Ano… Mikan nee-chan. You're alone now right? Is it alright if you become my Ma-chan?" the little girl asked me.

"Uh… that is…" At first, I thought twice before saying anything but seeing how adorable she looked as she was expecting for a _yes_, I finally conceded. "Okay. I can be your Ma-chan but uhm… could you first tell me what a Ma-chan is?"

Aoi suddenly giggled.

I was surprised at her reaction. It made me think there was something wrong with what I've said.

"You're very funny, Ma-chan." She uttered in between her laughs. "Ma-chan is Ma-chan. You don't know much things, it seems."

For just a moment, I felt dumb. For a two year old kid to tell you that you don't know things made me feel more stupid than when Hotaru called me _the dumbest of dumb._

"E-Eto… A-chan. I think someone is calling for you." I said hoping to change the topic and get rid of this child.

"Really?" she said as she twirled around and faced back. "I don't hear anyone."

"That's strange. I thought I heard someone." Lie.

"Maybe you heard Da-chan." She said, returning to face me.

_Now what the heck is a Da-chan this time?_ I wanted to ask her about it but remembering how she laughed at me about the Ma-chan thingy made me decide not to. "Uh yeah! I think I heard your Da-chan. You should probably head back now. Your Da-chan might be worried about you."

"Kay… Da-chan might get mad too. Da-chan is very scary when angry."

She spoke like this Da-chan of hers was an actual person so I supposed that this same person is Aoi's guardian.

"Ma-chan! Ma-chan!" the little girl then tugged on my wrist to get my full attention.

"What is it?"

"You should also come with me."

"Eh?"

"You see, Da-chan is a very kind person. I think you would like to meet my Da-chan. So you should come with me, okay?"

I didn't have the chance to protest. By the time I realized what was happening, she had already tightened her hand around my wrist and pulled me out of the bench. Before I noticed, we were already heading somewhere far from where Ruka had left me.

. . .

I'm not sure where we are now but I'm pretty sure we're still inside the zoo.

"Wait! Slow down, A-chan!" I could barely believe this girl's strength. She easily dragged me into this place even though I tried protesting.

Honestly, I was still hoping for Ruka's return. I was still willing to wait in that bench thinking that something inevitable had come up and caused Ruka to come back to me later than what was expected. And also, this little girl made me walk barefooted on the rough surface of the pavement. I didn't have time to scramble for my shoes yet even take them with me because little Miss Aoi pulled me before I could do so.

So here I stand with both feet sore. I was feeling quite upset too because I left my precious shoes at the previous bench. I wanted to go back for it but Aoi's tight grip around my wrist prevented me to.

I wish it would still be there when I head back for it. I would really feel down when I lose it. My mother gave those shoes on my sixteenth birthday. It's very dear to me.

_Don't worry, oh precious, precious shoes. I, Mikan Sakura, shall return to you once I've found Aoi's Da-chan… whoever that is._

"There! There!" Aoi pulled on my wrist again as she pointed towards someone amidst the crowd. "Look Ma-chan! I found Da-chan!"

It wasn't very clear to me who specifically was she pointing at so I haven't any clue who this Da-chan is. I mean hello? There are lots of people at the spot where her finger was directed at.

Then suddenly she slipped her hand from mine and started running away. I followed suit, fearing she might trip or something. I eventually stopped chasing after her when she tackled someone by the leg.

"Da-chan! I found you." The little girl squealed as she looked up at the said person.

Apparently, this Da-chan of hers appears to be a guy. And strange as it seems, even if this guy's back was turned towards me, it really felt like I've already met him before.

"Aoi! The heck? Didn't I tell you not to wander off?" he scolded.

I guess he had been looking for Aoi the whole time.

"Gomen. Gomen, Da-chan. I just went to look for a pretty Ma-chan for you."

"I told you before… I can look for a pretty Ma-chan for myself. Little girls like you shouldn't be too nosy about this sort of things."

"Eh? But I already found a pretty Ma-chan for you."

"Hai! Hai! So where is this Ma-chan you so proudly speak of?"

"There!" Aoi suddenly pointed a finger towards me.

And as if by lightning, I froze on the spot as I slowly got a glimpse at the person's face. He had turned around to simply look at me. And by doing so, his identity had been revealed.

"Oh my heavens!" I gasped. "Aoi's Da-chan is actually… the perverted Natsume?"

- - - - - - - - - - End of Chapter 14 - - - - - - - - - -

* Thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope to receive your reviews. Please inform me about typographical, grammatical, syntactical or spelling errors if you find some. Thanks a lot, my dears!

*More thank you's to those who added Nikoli-chan to their favorite authors list and My Angel Love Song to their Favorite stories and Story Alert list!

*Mwah! Hugs and plentiful of kisses to everyone!

*Special acknowledgement to the following reviewers:

Kylee-cat: I love the zoo too! I've only been there once when I was 10 years old. Oh by the way, did this chapter answer your question? I hope it did.

natsumeslover: Yup, Mikan is such a little girl. I'm glad you liked this chapter.

MangaAnimePrincess: Boohoo... I am widely aware of my really bad habit of updating this story way too late. But I can't help it! I have to keep my grades up so I had to study and everything. Although I am very grateful you loved this story even though you don't like me too much. I'll think about what you said about updating regularly.

MiSaNaHyu: Uhm... I'm not quite sure of that. I'm still thinking about how to get Mikan and Natsume together. I always end up letting them argue all the time. Do you have any suggestions?


	15. Chapter 15

* Yaho! I've managed to come up with another chapter. I've been reading your lovely reviews and gave some thought to it. This chapter is quite long. I hope it would satisfy you readers. I'm still hopefully waiting for your reviews.

* Nikoli-chan says: "This is a disclaimer. I do NOT own Alice Academy. I repeat. I do NOT own Alice Academy."

* Wahaha! Please do enjoy, my dears.

* * *

"**My Angel Love Song"**

by: Nikoli-chan

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"The Panda Bear and the Lost Pair of Shoes"

* * *

Natsume had a vague look on his face but he eventually got rid of it before I could notice.

We locked gazes as soon as our eyes met. I saw him break the eye contact when he turned to face little Aoi. "I don't see a pretty Ma-chan around. I thought you said you found one for me."

"But I did!" the little girl contended. "Just look ahead. She's already standing in front of you." Aoi said as she hysterically pointed all her fingers at me.

Natsume's eyes returned to gaze at me. He had this annoying look of indifference when he stared at me. It somehow made me want to hurl a shoe at him.

Not long after, I saw him go back to facing the little girl again, saying. "Aoi, you're not seriously pointing at that grade school looking teenage girl, are you?"

"Hey! That is so mean!" I voiced out to him before turning to face the little girl who had brought me here. "A-chan, I thought you said your Da-chan is nice. This guy is definitely not nice! He's rude."

"Well he _is_!" Aoi said. "Sometimes… I guess."

"So, why are you here?" Natsume then said with a scowl.

"I'm having a date with Ruka." I answered with much composure.

"A date? In the zoo?" he smirked. "I expected Ruka to be more romantic than this."

"H-Hey! The zoo is also a romantic place to spend a date in."

"For a little girl such as you, I suppose that _might _be true."

"Oh shut up! I'm already in my teenage years which mean I am _not_ a little girl anymore."

"Yeah right. Wanna bet?" he mocked.

"Sure. Try me."

"Alright. So let me ask you… between you and your date, who was the great genius who proposed to pick the zoo as your dating spot?"

"I did!" I answered too soon. I really wished I could have thought things over before saying anything but _nnnooo_… my chatter mouth just went on and blabbed.

Natsume mused on how naively honest I can get which was annoying by the way because I hate being his source of entertainment.

"Yup. Definitely _still_ a little girl." He told me.

"That is _so_ not true! Your question did not prove anything. I am not a little girl!" I bawled like a little brat which wasn't very sixteen-year-old-like and all the more proved that I really _was_ a little girl still.

I suddenly heard a soft giggle. No, it wasn't from Natsume rather it was from Aoi. I almost forgot about her existence no thanks to Natsume. She was currently clinging on to Natsume's pants as she looked at me with entertained eyes. "Ma-chan is really very funny. You still act like a little girl even though you're all grown up."

_Ouch. That sure hit a mark._

Hearing those words from Natsume is very insulting but hearing those words from Aoi is a totally different story. Everybody knows children are the most honest people in the world. So if Aoi-chan told me I act like a little girl then it really meant I _do _act like a little girl.

"See? The child says so too." Natsume added more fuel to my humiliation so I gave him the sharpest I-hate-you glare.

"Hmp! So what if I act like a little girl sometimes?" I said snootily.

"Nothing's wrong with it, really. It's actually very entertaining."

_Aha! I was right! He was using me to amuse himself._

I restrained myself from saying something unpleasant. I was hoping he'd simply drop the subject so I wouldn't have to argue with him again.

And fortunately, he did. He was only standing there in front of me and simply eyeing me from head to toe. Wait! Did I just say Natsume's eyeing me from head to toe? He _is_ eyeing me from head to toe!

"W-What?" I said, suddenly turning shy.

"Hn. I was just wondering." He said as he locked his eyes with mine.

"About what?"

"How impoverished you really are."

"I've told you many times before. I am not poor. What made you think of that anyway?"

His eyes then travelled down until it focused on my feet. "Your feet are bare. Are you so poor that you can't even afford to buy shoes now?"

I nearly forgot about my shoes and the fact that I was barefooted as of the moment.

"I-I have shoes!" I defensed myself. "I just… left them at the bench where I was sitting a while ago."

Natsume sighed, I think. "Why the heck did you leave them there? Have you no sense?"

"I didn't choose to leave them there! I just didn't have the time to wear them back on since Aoi unstoppably dragged me straight to you."

Our eyes then turned to the little girl in question.

"Oops! Gomen. A-chan didn't see Ma-chan wasn't wearing her shoes at that time. Ma-chan looked very sad sitting alone on the bench and I just wanted Ma-chan to meet Da-chan so she wouldn't feel lonely anymore. Sorry Ma-chan. I made you walk on your feet."

Truthfully, my feet were aching quite terribly but Aoi's sweet statement of apology made me ignore that pain.

"It's alright, A-chan. You didn't mean to." I gently patted her cheeks.

"Come to think of it…" Natsume spoke. "Aoi isn't entirely at fault here. If you hadn't taken off your shoes in the first place, you wouldn't have to-"

"Fine! I guess I'm at fault too. There! Happy?"

"Yes, very much."

Natsume had this smug look on his face. He was obviously playing with me again which makes me want to strangle and bruise him oh so badly.

"Ne! Ne!" Aoi began tugging on Natsume's hand. She was trying hard to gain his attention and when she did, she went on. "Da-chan, did you know? Did you know? Ma-chan has a very cute panda bear."

"Is that so?" Natsume tried to sound interested even though he wasn't.

"Uhuh! But Ma-chan doesn't like showing it to other people. She's just hiding it under her skirt, you know?"

Natsume's face wore interest as soon as he heard of that little piece of information. His crimson eyes beamed mischievous as he averted them towards me. "That _is_ a shame." He tsk-ed. "I would also want to take a look at that panda bear. Would you mind showing it to me? Ei, Strawberries?"

My face poofed hot red at his words. Of all people in the world, I never wanted Natsume to find out about my panda printed undies. In fact, I don't want anyone knowing I wear panda printed underthings.

"Aoi-chan!" I scolded the girl, giving her a piece of my mind. "Please stop telling other people about the panda bear under my skirt. It's not very nice."

Aoi wore a pout on her face but still she promised not to tell anyone about the panda bear anymore.

"That's a bit cruel, don't you think?" Natsume told me.

"Stop messing with me, Pervert!"

My blood was close to its boiling point and yet Natsume kept smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"It's fun having to tease you this way. Say… you said you were with Ruka, so where is the guy?"

My eyes widened when Natsume reminded me of my date. "Oh shoot! I totally forgot about him! I was supposed to be waiting for him and yet I'm here wasting my time with you. Oh gosh! I should probably head back!" I was ready to leave when I saw Aoi's adorable face. She was still holding on to Natsume's pants and was staring at me innocently. "Gomen, A-chan. Ma-chan is leaving now. My friend will be worried if he didn't find me where he had left me. Ja ne!"

I turned to leave the two, ignoring the pain inflicted on the sole of my feet as I took a few steps away.

"Hold it." I felt on arm slide around my waist and lift me from the ground.

"W-What are you doing, Natsume? Put me down this instance or else I'll scream."

"Ah! You're still noisy as ever. Would you just shut up and listen to me?" Natsume had the tone of authority in his voice so I stopped squirming and miraculously kept quiet. "That's better. Now tell me where you'll go and I'll carry you there."

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me. So where did Aoi find you?"

"Natsume! Y-You don't have to carry me. I can walk from here."

"Trust me. You wouldn't want to do that."

"No, really. I can walk."

Natsume frowned at me. "You don't know what you're saying. Your feet had endured a few cuts when Aoi took you here without your shoes. Don't tell me it wouldn't hurt if you walk a little further because it definitely would. In fact, your feet will take more cuts if you insisted on walking barefoot. More cuts mean greater pain. If Ruka found out you aren't feeling well because of those cuts, he'll surely take you home and that would mean the end of your long awaited date. You wouldn't want that now, would you?"

"No…" I replied meekly.

"So would you let me carry you then?"

"Yes…"

And just after hearing my answer, Natsume bent slightly and slid his other arm under my legs. He then gently lifted me from the ground and carried me in a romantic bridal like fashion.

But accidentally in the process, my skirt flipped, exposing my undies in a split second. I softly squeaked as my reflexes forced both my hands to hold on to the pleats of my skirts, preventing it from further revealing what's underneath.

"I saw it." Aoi announced, smiling. "The panda bear took a peek from under Ma-chan's skirt. I saw it. Did you too, Da-chan?"

"Positively." Natsume grinned at me. "Aoi was right. You _should_ probably let other people see the bear. It's really quite a nice view."

I wanted to slap his face. But I couldn't risk taking my hands off my skirt or else my undies would be flaunted once more.

"Natsume! Would you please stop being such a perv!" I blushed with that retort been said.

And yet he still has the guts to smirk. "Now where to, ichigo no hime-sama?"

I pouted. I couldn't do much to get back at him. But I do swear I'll kill him someday.

"At a bench… under an oak tree… somewhere near the Petting Zoo." I simply said.

- - - - - - - - - - Back at the Bench, Under an Oak Tree, Somewhere Near the Petting Zoo - - - - - - - - - - -

The bench was shoeless…

I mean the bench has no shoes…

Uhm… I think it's best to say that my shoes weren't on the bench where I had left them. The seat was practically empty. Natsume had asked Aoi to look under the bench but the little girl failed to find them there.

Natsume then carefully settled me to sit on the bench. He asked me if this really was the place where Aoi had found me and I said yes.

He later on told me someone might have taken my shoes away. I dreaded over that thought. I wouldn't want to lose those shoes.

I was beginning to worry about the whereabouts of my cherished footwares but Aoi assured me we will find them eventually if we looked harder.

I wanted to be convinced so I forced myself to be convinced of her assurance. Although there's another thing bothering me. Ruka was nowhere to be found. He hasn't returned yet. Is it really possible that he decided to ditch me?

"Strawberries!"

"Yes?" I responded, slightly irked since Natsume had already taken the habit of calling me by my panty pattern.

"So where's your man?"

"I'm not quite sure. He said he'll only be gone in a few to buy some drinks but he hasn't come back here ever since."

"I see…" he said, crossing both hands at the back of his head. "I guess this means you got stood up by your date."

I glared at him. He didn't have to rub it in and I wasn't in the mood to get teased about that matter.

I then saw him pull out an object from his pocket – his cellphone. I just observed him quietly as he dialed someone's number and waited for a response.

"Yo!"

I'm guessing someone had picked up.

"Yes, it's me… Listen, I was taking Aoi around the zoo and we incidentally met with your little girlfriend… Uh, yeah… She's here… Still waiting… What?... No!... I don't want to babysit your little girl… I'm warning you!... Alright, fine! But only for a while… yeah sure… I'll make sure you'll pay for this."

**Tit!** End of call.

"Who was that?" I asked due to my curiosity.

"My wife."

"Oh… Eh? Your what?"

"I was kidding around. It's Ruka. He says he might take a little longer and he's asking me to keep you company while he's gone."

I was truly touched by Ruka-pyon's thoughtfulness. He even asked one of his friends to stay with me while he's away. Although I would have appreciated it more if it weren't Natsume who was accompanying me.

I sighed deeply. _So Ruka-pyon didn't ditch me. I should have trusted him more. _

"Oi, Panda Girl. Let me take a look at your feet." Natsume suddenly knelt down and grabbed hold of my left foot. "Hm, just as I've thought."

"W-What? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. Your foot's very dirty."

His answer lined a frown on my face. "I did walk without wearing my shoes on so it's but natural for it to get dirty."

"True. And another thing… Your feet are quite sensitive. They've been easily covered from minor cuts. You must have taken them when you were running around without your shoes on."

"I wasn't running around, Natsume!"

"The point here is that we should cleanse them before they get worse… Aoi!"

"Yes? What is it, Da-chan?" the little girl responded quickly.

"Could you lend me a bottle of water and a handkerchief? I think your mother packed those things inside your knapsack before we left her."

"Okie Dokie!" she gave him a cute salute before she started searching the insides of her red bag. Not long after, she produced the things that was asked from her and she carefully handed them over to Natsume. "Here you go."

_Wow! I think Aoi would be a great nurse when she grows up._

I patiently watched as Natsume dampened the piece of cloth and used it to gently wipe off the dirt on my feet. I had a few flinching as I felt stings when he was treating my feet.

Afterwhich, I saw him pull out his wallet and take out several multicolored band aids from inside it. He then carefully placed each one over my cuts and by the time he was finished, he used the remaining bottle of water to wash his hands clean.

"Ne… Natsume…"

"Hn?"

"Do you always carry band aids inside your wallet?" I asked.

"Not always. I just brought some for Aoi's sake."

"Oh…" I suddenly fell silent as I stared down at my well treated feet.

"We'll find them eventually."

"Eh? Find what?" I looked up at his face which now wore a scowl.

"I was referring to your shoes, idiot. Or do you prefer staying shoeless the whole day?"

"Ah no! Having my shoes is fine. Let's start searching for it later."

"That's good to hear then. We'll check the Lost and Found Booth just as soon as Ruka returns."

"I'm back!" Natsume and I both turned towards the origin of the voice. "So what's this about the Lost and Found Booth?" There stood my charming blonde date, holding a soda can in each hand.

"Uncle Ru!" I heard Aoi squeal as she tackled Ruka by his leg.

"Whoa there kiddo! It's been a while."

"Ne, ne! When can I come visit your house again? I want to see the baby bunnies."

"You can go there any time you want, A-chan."

"Really? So can I go now? You'll take me there, right? Right?"

"Aoi!" Natsume then spoke, wielding a fatherly like tone. "Ruka is quite busy right now. You can't go to his house today because he already has his hands full babysitting _this_ little girl."

I saw him motion a thumb at me which means he was referring to me.

"R-Ruka-pyon isn't babysitting me!" I objected.

I clearly saw him smirk just before he returned to talking things out with Aoi. "Come here now. Be a good girl and simply come to _daddy_."

_Daddy?_ I think my heart just skipped a beat. "_Did Natsume just say 'daddy'? Could it be that… Could it be possible that Natsume is… A-chan's father?_

Thoughts began to flood my head as I looked at Natsume and Aoi respectively. I observed similar details that made me think it can be possible. _Same black hair. Same crimson eyes. No way! It can't be! Natsume is too young to father a two year old! Is he? No! That's not possible. Or maybe it is? Oh my gosh! What the heck is happening here?_

Ruka noticed the obvious confusion written on my face. He let out a sigh before taking the initiative to make things clear to everyone. "Natsume, really. You should probably stop telling the child you _are_ her father. She might get confused and others as well."

"What's there to get confused about?" Natsume said haughtily. "I'll eventually adopt her as my own daughter as soon as her mother decides to get divorced and marry me. It's best to make the child realize that now."

Ruka sighed again. "I think your brother wouldn't like it if he learns you are planning to steal both his wife and child."

"Whatever my brother thinks is none of my concern. I think you already know that by now, Ruka."

"Whatever you say, Natsume. Just let me know if anything happens."

"A-Ano…" Everyone then turned their eyes on me. "C-Can anyone tell me what's going on? Is it true that A-chan is Natsume's daughter?"

"Gomen, Mikan. I know you're confused right now so let me do a little reintroduction." Ruka smiled apologetically. "You've already met Natsume so let me tell you something about this little girl here." He said, staring down at Aoi. "This is Aoi Hyuuga, Natsume's niece."

"Oh… so you mean to say Aoi isn't Natsume's daughter?"

"Biologically, yes. Although Natsume loves her as his own. Isn't that right, Natsume?" Ruka glanced at his raven haired best friend who simply gave him a shrug.

"Uncle Ru…"Aoi tugged on Ruka's pants again. "Are you Ma-chan's friend?"

"Ma-chan?" Ruka looked dumbfounded. "If you're referring to Mikan, then yes."

"So you're the one who left Ma-chan alone on the bench. That's not very nice, Uncle Ru. Did you know Ma-chan cried because you left her?"

"Ah! That's… That's… I wasn't… no… I think that time something just got caught in my eyes. I wasn't really crying." I stammered. "Uhm… C-Can I get a drink first? I'm getting a bit thirsty." I then tried changing the subject to cover up for everything Aoi has revealed. _Gosh! Aoi sure does talk a lot for a little girl. I hope she wouldn't reveal anything about the panda bear under my skirt._

"Here you go." Ruka lent me one of the soda cans he brought back with him. "I'm sorry I didn't return sooner. I couldn't find any vending machine nearby so I went further to look for the food stalls. I eventually got stuck in the long line. I apologize for making you wait longer than necessary."

I gave him a smile and immediately looked away in shame. _Mikan you blockhead! How could you even think Ruka would dare ditch you? He's a very kind person. He wouldn't do something as stupid as that! Mikan, you should have trusted him more. _I silently scolded myself as I drank to fill my thirst.

"Anyhow, it's surprising seeing you two get along so well." Ruka stated as he shifted his gaze towards Natsume and I. "If my memory serves me right, I remember you've never spoken to one another ever since the party three years ago. I wonder what happened that made you two stop avoiding each other."

"Ahem!" I faked a cough. I didn't dare respond to Ruka's statement. In fact, I didn't know how to explain things to him. So I innocently glanced at Natsume who I caught was staring at me too.

I then saw a mischievous grin slowly gracing his lips before he turned and said to Ruka, "Let's just say we _kissed_ our differences away and decided it wasn't fun ignoring one another."

I nearly spilled my drink when I heard that. He was definitely using figure of speech to satisfy Ruka's curiosity but I knew clearly that he was referring to _the kiss_ the other night.

"Are you alright?" Ruka came closer to assist me.

"Yes, I-I'm fine." I said as I wiped the corners of my mouth and glared at Natsume.

"Here, use this." My date took out his handkerchief and lent it to me.

I, of course, happily took it from his hand and gave the most loving of smiles to thank him.

_Ah… my prince is the kindest person in the world. _I swooned silently.

"Mikan-chan..." I heard Ruka call out my name for the nth time today.

"Yes?" I dazedly replied, still distracted with the kerchief he had given me.

"What happened to your feet?"

"Eh?"

"Why on earth aren't you wearing your shoes?"

_Oh crap! My shoes! I totally forgot about my shoes!_

"A-Ano… I… seem to have lost them."

"You what?" Ruka had this perplexed look on his face as he stared at me. "Can you please tell me what happened while I was gone?"

The story was long but I told Ruka everything—except for the panda bear thingy and other details that holds no importance.

"So there. I lost my shoes." End of story.

"That's… unfortunate." Ruka had a slight pause before saying the last word. I think he was searching for another word other than 'unfortunate' – perhaps another word like 'interesting', 'amusing', or whathaveyou.

"Natsume." Ruka turned to face his best friend. "Would you mind if you—"

"No." Natsume opposed quickly.

"But you—"

"Ruka, I said no."

"Natsume, could you please listen to what I have to say first before you go on and say 'no'?"

"My answer would still be no. I know you're planning to ask me to babysit your _girlfriend_. I've already got my hands full with Aoi so don't you dare leave another _little girl_ with me."

"I am _so_ not a little girl!" I chastised. "And I also don't want to be left with _you…_ Wait, Ruka-pyon, are you seriously planning to leave me with _him_?"

"Hopefully, yes." Ruka nodded.

"W-What? But you can't! Not with Natsume at least. And why do I have to be left with him? Are you going somewhere?"

I think I noticed Ruka sigh, seeing how we greatly object with his decision.

"And here I thought you two were getting along just fine." Ruka whispered to himself. "Alright, you two. Listen here. Mikan, you would have to stay here for a while. I won't allow you bearing more cuts on your feet so just sit here. And Natsume, I'm sincerely asking you to stay with her. Don't let her leave this bench. Something worse might happen if she did. And I'm guessing it would be more than a_ shoeless_ situation. I, on the other hand, would check the Lost and Found Booth, supposing that someone had picked up Mikan's shoes and left it there. I'll make sure to come back as soon as I can. I'm also hoping you'd be able to bear with one another while I'm gone. Now have I made myself clear?"

"Hai." I answered not enthusiastically.

"Natsume?"

"No." the other guy said.

"Natsume…" Ruka sighed.

"Ne, ne…" Aoi then spoke. "Is Uncle Ru leaving Ma-chan again?"

"Yes. But only for a while I have to find her shoes. I can't let her walk on her bare feet so I'll leave her here."

"Then, can A-chan stay with her? Ma-chan will surely cry if she's all alone."

I felt my cheeks flare up suddenly. _A-chan! What the heck are you saying?_

"That would be quite helpful. Thank you Aoi." Ruka patted the little girl's head before he turned to look at Natsume. "So? Have you changed your mind yet?"

Natsume darted a glare at him while Ruka simply smiled expectantly.

"Fine." The stubborn guy conceded. "I won't allow Aoi to get too attached with _that_ girl. She might end up catching her stupidity. I'll be staying so go! Leave already."

"Thanks, man."

"You owe me another one. Remember that."

Ruka smiled. It seemed that he expected such from Natsume. They _are_ best friends, aren't they?

"I'm sorry I'll have to leave you again." My date told me apologetically. "I'll make sure to come back as fast as I can. You'll be fine, won't you?"

I was too busy staring into his blue orbs so I only managed to give him a nod.

"Wait for me. I'll make sure to come back to you." Those were his last words before he bade me farewell and a gentle kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - End of Chapter 15 - - - - - - - - - -

*Mwah! Hugs and Kisses to everyone who read this.

* Special thank you's to the following:

**icyangel127**: Thanks for your suggestion, dear. I think I'll give more thought about the kidnapping-Mikan-because-her-parents-are-rich idea.

**TheSoulGatherer**: Ryan Bang! Hhahaha! I like that guy. He's from ShowTime, right? I find him quite funny and entertaining especially when he's commenting on the performers… And about the title… I really don't know why I chose it. I just felt like putting it as the title. Sorry. I really can't explain it.

**Pinkbusiness**: Thank you for adding Nikoli-chan on your Author Alert List.

**Kylee-Cat**: The zoo! I really want to go to the zoo again. And way the go with the wild imaginings about Aoi, the panda and Natsume. And please help me on the problem regarding Natsume putting THE MOVES on Mikan.

**Leilora**: Hahaha! Dude! Isn't it obvious? I was waiting for you and Bah at the Cathedral Square that time and suddenly this chapter just popped inside my head. It took some days or even weeks in order for me to put it into words. Thank you very much, dude! Let's try meeting up again. I miss you…. HUHUHU!

**LaDyAsTeR-029**: Thank you for adding "My Angel Love Song" to your Favorite Stories List.

**CrimsonxHazel**:Thank you for liking this story!


	16. Chapter 16

* Cough! Cough! Rainy days! It makes me sick… Sniff! Sniff!

*Hello again my lovelies. I'm trying to update ever so often now. I've received a few suggestions which make it easier for me to formulate every chapter. Lots of love to those kind people.

*Ooh! I've changed my pen name from Nikoli-chan to Abijelly. Just want you all to know.

*Abijelly repeats: "This is a disclaimer. I do not own Alice Academy."

* * *

"**My Angel Love Song"**

By: Abijelly

**Chapter 16**

"My Would-be First Date Kiss… Ruined by a Single Fake Cough"

* * *

Ruka had already left and I pondered over the farewell kiss he had given me.

"Ah… My charming prince finally kissed me." I sighed, overly contented with only such. "Isn't it very romantic?"

"In what way?" Natsume succeeded on ruining my mood again. "Ruka only gave you a peck on the cheek. How is _that_ romantic?"

I frowned at him. "A kiss on the cheek is fine. At least I got it from the person I love which makes it very much romantic."

I saw him shrug. I think he wasn't convinced with the things I've just said.

"W-What do you know about romance? I bet you don't even have someone you love. You don't have the right to tell me what's romantic and what's not." I burst. "And so what if Ruka kissed me on the cheek? It's enough to consider it as my first!"

My hazel orbs locked a tensed gaze with Natsume's crimson ones. I didn't see him flinch a bit. He kept his cool just standing in front of me.

"Your first kiss…" he lowered his face to mine. "It has long been mine. Have you perhaps forgotten the moonlit night when I took it away from you?"

"I… I don't recall such!" I denied- "That never happened!" -though the redness of my face revealed the truth.

"Hn. Really now. It's cruel to say such. How can you forget about that night when we so enjoyed ourselves?"

"I DID NOT ENJOY KISSING YOU THE OTHER NIGHT!"

I raised my voice – which wasn't the best thing to do since the people around started darting their stares at us.

I shied away, noticing what I've done. I cast my gaze down and started fiddling with my skirt.

_Ugh! Why do I always find ways to humiliate myself? _

It wasn't long before I heard a slight chuckle.

_Natsume. _My mind registered.

"Sigh… Your reactions provide me quite an entertainment, Strawberries." I heard him say as I felt him sit on the opposite side of the bench.

My gaze was still locked downwards so I wasn't able to see his face but I was pretty sure he was smirking right this moment.

"Shut up, Natsume." I said softly. "You're making me want to hate you."

_Aargh! Why did he have to be Ruka's best friend. They're not even alike!_

"E-eto…" Both Natusme and I turned towards Aoi, whom we almost forgot was here listening to one of our bad conversations. "Are Da-chan and Ma-chan fighting?" she asked.

"Uhm… not really." I said, falsifying a smile. "I'm sorry. Did we scare you?"

"Just a little. Ma-chan suddenly shouted at Da-chan so I thought you two were fighting. But it's okay now." She smiled adorably. "Da-chan and Ma-chan shouldn't be fighting. You're husband and wife. My parents! And parents are supposed to love each other and not fight in front of their child."

What Aoi just said struck me, "Husband and wife? Parents?" I lift my chin up and looked at Natsume. I was kind of hoping he would understand the expression on my face, the what-is-Aoi-talking-about look stuck on my face.

"She's playing _Family_ with us both… I thought you already knew that before you agreed to become her Ma-chan." Natsume told me.

"I just said yes to her because I didn't want her to cry." I said sheepishly. "She didn't really explain to me what 'Ma-chan' is."

"Ma-chan means mother in Aoi's language. Da-chan would of course mean father. You need those two to make up a family. The child would be played by Aoi. Her play parents would then be acted upon by the two people whom she chooses. In the present case, she has chosen the two of us so we would have to play the part. And I must say, Aoi loves playing _Family_ so much that she often turns into a control freak. She'll make you do things you don't want to. You'll regret ever saying yes to her."

Natsume's warning sounded scary but I think Aoi won't do so much harm. What could a smart two year old force me to do against my own will? It couldn't be that bad now, is it?

"Hey… if you knew what she might do, then why did you agree on being Aoi's Da-chan?" I inquired.

"Simple. Aoi doesn't demand much from the _Father_. She often asks the _Mother_ to do things for her. I can simply relax while she makes your life miserable."

I felt a shiver run down my spine. Now I'm certainly worried about the things Aoi might make me do. She looks oh so innocent as she is staring at me right now. She's even got that cute smile on her adorable face. Can one who looks like an angel be evil?

I was still staring at the little girl. She was standing in front of me. Her eyes seemed to be scanning my facial countenance. Soon enough an even more playful smile curled her lips. "Ma-chan, can you do something for me?"

Sweat drop. _Here it comes…_

"W-What do you want me to do for you?" I stuttered slightly.

"Can you let A-chan sit on your lap? A-chan's feet are hurting."

"O-Okay, come here then." I said, stretching my arms to carry her on my lap.

"Arigatou, Ma-chan." The little girl told me as she balled herself and cuddled me.

I in turn wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her in an embrace. "You're very welcome. Just tell me if you want anything else, okay?"

"Okay."

_Aw… Aoi's so sweet._

"Ma-chan, can you fix my hair also? It's messy now."

"Okay." I nodded. I tried searching for my bag, but I remembered I had left it inside Ruka's car before we entered the zoo. So I decided to use my hand instead.

I almost envied the little girl the moment I touched her hair. It felt so much softer than mine. I almost wished I could have hair as silky as A-chan.

_Aoi's request isn't so bad. I actually like doing them. Natsume might be wrong about the things he said a while ago. Maybe he was just trying to scare me. He __**does**__ like teasing me a lot. That might be the reason why he said those things to me._

_Speaking of Natsume… _I suddenly turned to look at the said guy. I was wondering why he suddenly fell silent. He usually throws insults at me when we're together. My lips then shaped an O when I saw him taking a nap.

_So that's why._ I smiled.

Natsume was sitting at the opposite side of the bench. He was still. Silent. Peaceful-looking. Just the way I wanted him to be.

The sheer moment of tranquility enabled me to observe him for a while. I scanned his wholeness but my eyes kept going back to his face. Yes, I do admit he **is** handsome. Too bad I can only admire it when he's not awake and talking.

Natsume's eyes were closed. I couldn't see his crimson irises but I suddenly noticed his lashes. _Uwah… Natsume got pretty long lashes. It makes him look like a bishounen in real life._

Natsume stirred. He was waking and I only noticed it when he caught me staring.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just admiring your pretty long lashes."

I saw him twitch slightly which then made me realize what I have just told him.

"I… I mean I saw something flying in the sky." I blurted, suddenly pointing my index up. "Look! An airplane!"

"…"

_Ah Mikan! You could have said something other than you saw an airplane! That's childish! You could have said you saw something moving in the bushes. At least the word 'bushes' rhymes with 'lashes'. And it __**does not**__ sound childish!_

"Airplane? Where?" Aoi jumped off my lap and gazed up.

The sky was clear. (Stupid me) There were no planes but birds flying in the sky.

"Ma-chan, I don't see one." Aoi said disappointingly at me.

"Uhm… I think my eyes tricked me. I think I must have seen a bird not an airplane." I told her. _I can't believe I just lied to a two year old. Sorry A-chan._

"Hn. I suppose little girls like you would mistake a bird for a plane." Natsume teased. "Although I'm also wondering… does this bird you saw have pretty long lashes like mine too?"

My cheeks flared up. He clearly heard what I've said to him moments ago and he's starting to irritate me with it.

"Oh! Ma-chan!" Aoi suddenly climbed up the bench and sat between Natsume and I. "Did you know? Did you know?"

"Did I know what, A-chan?" I responded, quickly averting my attention towards the young girl and strategically avoiding Natsume's stare.

"Ma-chan, did you know I already flew very high up in the sky?"

"Really now?"

"Uhuh. Da-chan went flying with me too – lots of times! We were riding an airplane and we flew up, up in the sky!"

"Is that so?"

"Hai! Hai! And then when we're finished. The airplane would go down and land in an airport."

_Airport._ The word suddenly rang a bell inside of my head.

"Natsume, I've just recalled. Didn't you say you'd be going out with someone today? You know? The girl you met in the airport the other day? So how come you're in the zoo with Aoi?" I asked.

"The date was cancelled." He answered briefly.

"Oh… I get it." I smiled mischievously. "Natsume, you got dumped."

"I said it was cancelled. I did not say I was dumped."

"Sure you're dumped. That's why the date was cancelled."

"No, the date was cancelled because the girl had to go someplace else."

"You don't have to make up excuses, Natsume. It's okay to get dumped once in a while." Deep inside, I knew he was telling me the truth but I just wanted to irk him – just for once.

"Alright. That's enough." Natsume sighed. "I don't have to explain things to you. Stupid little girls who like wearing pandas underneath her skirt would never understand."

_Ugh! Again with the panty patterns. And I'm definitely not a stupid little girl!"_ I thought furiously. I guess teasing him isn't so much fun if he starts talking as well.

"Is Uncle Ru coming back already?" I heard Aoi ask impatiently.

"I think so. We'd have to wait a little longer." I said, averting my full attention towards the little girl.

"Aw… A-chan's getting bored. Ne, can you please sing a song for me, Ma-chan?"

"Y-You want me to sing?"

"I agree." – Natsume. "I'm getting quite bored myself. Do entertain us, Strawberries."

I glared at Natsume. I don't like singing songs whenever someone's listening. I get too nervous and my voice sounds croaky whenever I do so. The only times I can sing properly is when I'm in the shower, alone at home or when Hotaru's threatening to kill me. I remember the time when we were ten. She had forced me to join a talent contest. The rules required at least a duo to register in the contest. Hotaru didn't have much friends that time so she ended up choosing me as her partner. She was determined to win first prize, a one year supply of crab meat. Her extreme cravings for seafood forced me to sing and dance with her on stage. I was only able sing in front of a live audience because Hotaru threatened to end our friendship if we lose the contest.

_Bad memories. Bad memories._

"Ma-chan, please sing for us." Aoi began using the puppy-dog-eyes-strategy on me.

"A-Ano… A-chan, I can't sing." I told her.

"Anyone can sing. Try this – _La la la_ – see?"

"No, I mean… uhm… I can't sing well. My voice sounds awful when I sing in front of people. You'll probably laugh at me when you hear it."

"Oh… then make us laugh, Ma-chan. Sing for us so we would laugh."

"Sorry, A-chan. I just can't."

"Aw…" Aoi pouted before turning to Natsume. "Da-chan, can you please make Ma-chan sing?"

I saw a nod from Natsume and then he turned to face me. "Come now, Strawberries. Sing or else."

I feel like wanting to cry all of a sudden. Aoi is demanding me to sing and she wouldn't take no for an answer. Additionally, Natsume is threatening me if I won't do what Aoi says. I do think he's overly spoiling the child by doing so.

"Guys, I'm back." I heard someone say.

We all looked at the said person and luckily, it turned out to be Ruka.

I stood swiftly and charged towards him. I didn't even bother taking into consideration that my feet would get dirty again. I was just so happy Ruka came back to me.

"Ruka-pyon…" I cried, whiningly clinging on his shirt. "It's good you're here."

At first, Ruka looked suddened about my behavior but he eventually understood it as something caused by someone whom he knew very well. "Natsume, you bullied her, didn't you?" He looked accusingly at his best friend who simply gave him a shrug as a response.

Ruka sighed at that but then he began patting my head to comfort me. "I'm sorry, Mikan. I apologize for whatever Natsume had done to you." He said gently.

"So did you find it?" Natsume greeted.

I think he was referring to my shoes when he said the word 'it'.

"No, unfortunately." Ruka gave us an apologetic look. "The personnel at the booth said no one had deposited a pair of lost shoes for the past hour. Although they were kind enough to let me borrow these as a substitute."

I could barely make out a smile when Ruka showed us a pair of – Oh my gosh! – giant bunny shoes!

"It's an extra pair for one of the mascots in the zoo." He informed me. "I'm sorry, Mikan. I know this isn't your style but please make do with it for the time being."

I looked distastefully at the big shoes but I didn't want to be insensitive to Ruka who had exhibited much effort for the sake of me so I ended up taking the mascot sized footwares and wore them still. It's no time to be picky anyway. My feet are beginning to dislike the feel of the rough pavement and I wouldn't be appreciating it if I dirtied my feet with dust and dirt stuff again. I needed something to cover and protect them by and so I chose to wear the giant bunny shoes.

I tried walking with them a few steps. It's a bit large for me but I can manage. And besides, the insides of these shoes felt soft and comfy.

"Thanks, Ruka-pyon!" I said, gratifyingly.

I wasn't sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me again but I think I just saw Ruka blush. I wasn't able to confirm it well since he quickly averted his face and said, "You're welcome."

"Ma-chan, those shoes are too big for you. Are you sure they're yours?" Aoi suddenly asked me.

"Uhm… these aren't mine, A-chan." I clarified.

"I wasn't able to find her shoes so I let her wear those instead." Ruka added. "But it's only until we buy her a new ones."

Ruka then turned to Natsume and said, "We'll be leaving now. Thanks for looking after her."

"Eh? Ma-chan's leaving?" Aoi began to complain.

"Gomen, A-chan. But I have to take her away now." Ruka answered the little girl. "Mikan couldn't possibly wear those big shoes the whole day that's why we're leaving to buy her new shoes."

"But! But A-chan doesn't want Ma-chan to leave the zoo just yet!" the girl whined. "We were supposed to spend more time in the zoo together! I don't want her to leave. Don't take Ma-chan away from A-chan, Uncle Ru!"

"Aoi, I'm sorry but –"

"Iyaa! Iyaa! You just can't do that!" Aoi began to burst out in tears. She dramatically ran straight to Natsume and started tugging his hand. "Da-chan! Please stop Ma-chan from leaving us. Please stop her. I don't want her to go! Please do something to stop her! Da-chan, please!"

Natsume had this fatherly look on his face. He bent down to take Aoi in his arms and told her, "That's enough now. We can't disturb your uncle's date just because you want to play with his girlfriend. You'd have to wait for another day."

"No I don't want to!" Aoi's face turned pinker. She ended up crying and objecting all the more.

The three of us knew that Aoi's tantrum was attracting the crowd's attention. Sooner or later we'd have to do something to stop it.

"Hey, you two. Aren't you supposed to be leaving now? I can handle this on my own." Natsume insisted on us going.

Both Ruka and I gave him an rueful nod before we turned our backs on them. We went a distance away from our previous companions but Aoi's cries seemed to grow even louder. My heart felt heavy for the little girl. It's as if it's telling me not to leave her like this.

As a result, I squeezed Ruka's hand to call his attention. He did look at me, slightly surprised with the gesture I made. I tried wording that I wanted to stay with Aoi even just for awhile but I couldn't seem to say it outright.

But somehow, Ruka understood the pained look on my face. He smiled at me and said, "Our date isn't really going well now is it?"

I looked away. I didn't know how to answer that.

"I'm feeling quite guilty for stealing you away from Aoi. I really hate being the bad guy."

"E-Eto…"

"If it's okay with you, would you mind staying here with Natsume while I'm gone?"

I felt paled. "You're leaving?"

"It think it's best if we get separated."

"What do you mean by that?"

Ruka directed a look at where we had came from. "You see, Natsume isn't good with making kid's stop crying. And I' m also guessing that the only way to help him is to make you stay. I fear Aoi had developed a great liking to you. I think she'd only stop crying if I didn't take you with me."

"But where are you going?"

"The nearest mall. I'll buy you a new pair of shoes. Just tell me your size."

"Ruka-pyon, it's okay. I'm fine with these mascot sized shoes. You don't have to buy me another pair. Just stay with us."

"Mikan, you can barely walk with those shoes on. They're way too big for you. And I do remember you mentioning you hated catching peoples' attention but I fear that might be impossible if you're wearing those. Just look at the people passing by."

I did just what he had told me. I observed the expressions of the people who were noticing the giant bunny shoes on my feet. There were a lot of smiles and a few frowns on their lips. It all proved that I really was eye catching amidst the crowd. I could already feel my cheeks blushing. I really do hate being the center of attention.

"So do you still want to wear those shoes longer?" Ruka inquired.

I gave him an impish smile and nodded no.

"I'll go buy you another pair then. You can stay here while I'm gone." Ruka told me before he dragged me back to where we had left the two.

Upon our return, Natsume saw us coming and asked, "Forgot something?"

"No, not really." Ruka shrugged. "Just came back to ask you another favor. Could you keep an eye on Mikan while I'm away?"

Natsume raised a brow whilst he uttered, "Again?"

"I'm sorry. But I do think it's best for our current situation. Aoi refuses to get separated from Mikan and Mikan have not yet seen the entirety of the zoo. Why don't you three tour around this place while I go and buy a new pair of shoes for Mikan?"

"Ruka, I think I've already told you before, I don't want to babysit _your_ little girlfriend."

"Natsume, that's not the best thing to say as of this moment. You know you're not too good with children especially when they start crying."

It was obvious Natsume was being his stubborn self again so I took action and comforted Aoi. I carefully placed gentle strokes on the girl's hair and whispered to her, "A-chan, I'm not leaving anymore. You can stop crying now. Ma-chan will be staying."

I heard soft sniffs and sobs from her as she lift her tear stained face to look at me. "Y-You will?"

"Absolutely." I gave her a gentle smile before I glanced at Natsume who was still carrying her.

I then felt a sudden tug on my hand. Apparently, Aoi grabbed hold of it and pulled me closer. She had a new expression on her face now, one that was dead serious. "Promise, you won't leave!" She told me.

"Uhm… I don't think I could fully commit myself to that but I do promise I'll be your Ma-chan for the mean time."

I didn't hear any objections from Aoi so I took her silence as a yes.

"So… we've finally reached an agreement." Ruka spoke. "Well then Natsume, once again and hopefully the last one, I'm entrusting Mikan to your care. And do try to be gentle with her."

"That really depends on how well _she _behaves." Natsume gave me a piercing look. "I'd try to be harsh on her if she doesn't do what I say."

"Natsume, you ought to be nice to her." Ruka warned before turning to face me. "I'm sorry Mikan. Natsume didn't mean that."

I heard a grunt from the other party but I ignored it and remained putting my attention on Ruka.

"So…" my man suddenly scratched his nape as a feint hue of pink appeared across his nose. "I'm leaving now. I'll be using the car so I can return before Natsume starts making you cry."

"I'll be waiting, Ruka-pyon. I'll try my best to put up with Natsume. No need to worry about me." I assured him, giving him one of my most loving smiles. "Hurry back okay?"

"I will."

I noticed him tilt his head as he motioned to kiss me. He was aiming for my lips, that I was certain, so I strategically closed my eyes and slightly pouted my lips. My cheeks felt his nearing warmth as I waited for that certain friction to happen… not until a certain someone decided to ruin the moment.

"Ahem!" Natsume faked a cough which then cut our supposed to be first date kiss.

Natsume gave us a scolding look. "We're in the presence of a kid here. Control yourselves."

Aoi's existence quickly came to our mind. She was giving us this strange look, the what-are-you-two-doing look.

"Sorry. My bad." Ruka run a hand through his hair, lightly blushing. "Alright, I'll be leaving. Be good now Natsume. Bye Aoi! Goodbye Mikan. I'll be seeing you later."

He then ran off leaving me with this depressing feeling.

My would be kiss, ruined by a single fake cough.

- - - - - - - - - - End of Chapter 16 - - - - - - - - - -

* Aw… thank you to those people who shared some of their ideas to add in this story. It helped a lot! I'll try to place it in the other chapters. Hopefully, I can decide on which one.

* Hugs and Kisses to those who've read this.

* Special thank you to the following people:

**icyangel27**: The identity of Aoi's mom would soon be revealed in the latter chapters. I just don't know when exactly.

**Leilora:** Coffee seems nice! Am currently not busy anyway.

**helovesmehelovesnot: **Thank you for adding "My Angel Love Song" to your Favorite Stories List.

**Sakura158: **I like you too. Thank you for reading.

**potatoandtomato: **Oh my gosh! I love your pen name! Thank you for adding "My Angel Love Song" to your Story Alert Subscription.

**pinkfire101: **Thank you for adding "My Angel Love Song" to your Favorite Stories List.

**Kylee-Cat: **That's quite a nice plot you got there. I'll think about it. I also noticed you really want to get Natsume and Mikan together. Please do aid me with that.

**Blueberryxn: **Thank you for adding "My Angel Love Song to your Story Alert Subscription.

**MikanxNatsumeX3: ** Thank you for adding My Angel Love Song to your Favorite Stories and Story Alert List.

**Others whom I forgot to mention:** Thanks oh so much!


End file.
